Reassigned
by David Carner
Summary: Sarah Walker is reassigned after she finds out she is pregnant. She moves to Burbank and tries to figure out how to live a "normal life". Once there, she meets a brother and sister that change her life. Warning this is absolute total fluff. Check your blood sugar levels. Author is not responsible for any diabetes acquired upon reading this fic.
1. Ch 1, Welcome to Snoresville

A/N: Look, this is going to be very little spying, slow-moving, fluff story, that I need in my life right now. It may, may, get a little more saucy than the ones I have written in the past. If you're still here, check your blood sugar warnings, because absolute fluff is bound to happen. I give you Reassigned, Ch. 1, Moving to Snoresville.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.

* * *

"Come on, come on," she said to the phone. Who knew where she was or if she was in any shape to answer the phone.

"Carina Miller," the voice on the other end said.

"Sarah Walker," she replied, a grin on her face.

"Blondie," the voice said affectionally. "What's up?"

"Carina, I'm…I'm pregnant," Sarah said. There, she had said the words. Ugh, she couldn't even believe it herself. She had just saved a baby, given it to her mom, and put them into hiding. She was supposed to go on her next mission after routine blood work, but the tests had come back that she was pregnant. She had done the math and found out it was possible, but she didn't think probable. She knew it was almost time for her new birth control, but apparently… "Carina, are you there?"

"You're not having it, right?" Carina's voice came through, barely as loud as a whisper. "Blondie…Oh, God. Blondie…." Sarah couldn't answer. She couldn't tell the father, he'd gone rogue, in fact, they were pretty much over, if they ever were. He was…a distraction, a physical release, well, sometimes she had a physical release. "Is it Bryce's?"

"Yes," Sarah whispered. "He's gone rogue."

"Damn," Carina said softly. "You're really gonna do this? You're really gonna raise it by yourself."

"I think so," she said. There, she said it out loud, and it just felt better. "I'm thinking of leaving DC. There's a substation in Burbank, and I can be an analyst there and work from home."

"You're serious," Carina said, shocked. "It won't be a real-time analyst, will it?"

"No," Sarah said.

"Your career just hit the glass ceiling if you do this," Carina said. "You are going to be the lowest priority in everything, Blondie. You won't be near any action, you….Sarah, you'll be wasted."

"Carina," she began. She took a deep breath and said the words that had been in her mind since she'd rescued the baby. "I'm done."

"Blondie," Carina began. Then she stopped. "You know Burbank is snoresville, right?" Sarah heard the teasing in her voice. She knew Carina was done trying to talk her out of it, and this was Carina being supportive. "It's going to seriously hamper how much I can visit my Godbaby."

"Who said you'll be the Godparent, anyway?" Sarah asked, amused. "You realize you would be the mother if something happened to me." Carina paused.

"Godspy?" Carina offered.

"What exactly is a Godspy?" Sarah asked, laughing.

"Protector, the one who will do all the things you can't because you're the mom and can't take the chance of being caught," Carina said.

"You'd do that for me?" Sarah asked, stunned.

"Blondie, if this is what you want, then I'll do whatever I can," Carina said.

"Thank you, Carina," Sarah said. "I need to go, a lot to do."

"Call me when you get to Snoresville, and Sarah, take care of yourself," she said, and she disconnected. Sarah held the phone to her chest. She had done so many things in her life, but this might be the scariest thing she had ever done.

 **-ooooo-**

Ellie Bartowski found herself looking in the nursery while waiting for her friend.

"EL!" she heard, and turned around. She found herself caught in a hug, which was unusual, because usually she was the one committing the bone-crunching hugs.

"DEB!" she got out before the air was forced out of her lungs. Ellie and Debbie Alcott had both worked at Westside Medical for a few years. They had become fast friends, and tried to have lunch with each other as often as possible, which wasn't that often given their schedules.

"Ellie, I'm sorry, I have a new patient today, that I have to see, and I got behind because of a birth," Debbie said.

"You know what, I'm on a split schedule today, so why don't I hang out here, and when you get done we'll have lunch," Ellie said.

"You are the best!" she said. "I've got some work to do real quick, see my patient, and we'll go."

"I'll just hang out in the waiting room," Ellie said, and headed into Debbie's waiting room. She sat down and saw a blonde lady, who looked extremely nervous. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little terrified," the blonde lady admitted.

"I've known Debbie, excuse me, Dr. Alcott, for years, she is one of the best," Ellie said.

"Oh, no, I know that, it's the whole motherhood thing that scares the life out of me," the blonde admitted. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this." Ellie laughed.

"Ellie Bartowski," she said. "My brother will tell you I'm a talker and when I see things wrong I just naturally gravitate toward them."

"Sarah," she replied. "Sarah Walker."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," Ellie said grinning. "Is there someone in your life who's going to help you with the baby?" Sarah shook her head. The smile fell off of Ellie's face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Sarah said, amused. "He was….a distraction, and a mistake. It was a relationship of sorts, but it never had a future and now he's gone."

"So you're all alone? No parents, no anyone?" Ellie asked. Sarah looked down. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, I'm just…concerned, and I know I really have no right to be, but, well, that's me." Ellie tried to look a little ashamed, but she failed miserably. Sarah laughed, a real honest to goodness came from the inside and bubbled out, laugh.

"Mom and I…well…we just don't and my dad….I'd have to figure out where he was," Sarah admitted.

"I haven't seen my Mom in, gosh, nearly 15 years, and Dad…he was going to make pancakes… he left, and it was up to me to raise my brother," Ellie said, looking down at the ground. Sarah looked at the woman who was opening up to her. Why did she feel so safe around her?

"You raised your brother?" she asked. Ellie nodded, grinning.

"I mean even when dad was there, he wasn't there…you know what I mean?" Ellie asked. Sarah huffed a laugh.

"That is the story of my father," she said. She looked at Ellie and decided, why not? Sarah had been through similar things. "Dad was a con artist," she said. Ellie raised an eyebrow. Sarah nodded. "Dad would show up and we'd go on an 'adventure' and then he'd leave and the whole time Mom and Grandma would berate him while he was gone, but he was so cool, you know?" Ellie nodded, a gleam of excitement in her eye. Sarah grinned. "It was fun and wild, and so different, and he was so proud of me." She looked down. "And then, I realized we were breaking the law." She huffed a laugh. "I bet he'd die if he knew I was in law enforcement." Ellie's eyes got huge. "I can't say what but it was based in Washington."

"So what made you move here?" Ellie asked.

"I lived in California for a while, I can do paperwork stuff while I'm pregnant, and honestly, I don't know if I want to go back once the baby is born," Sarah admitted. "I've been at it a long time." Ellie stared at her. "It's a long story, but I was close to burnt out. When you get burnt out, one of two things happen. You get reassigned, or you get dead."

"So you got reassigned?" Ellie asked. Sarah nodded. "Wow, that's….crazy." Sarah grinned and nodded. "So, you don't know much of the area?" She shook her head. "How about you come to dinner at our place?" Sarah began to shake her head. "You don't know anyone in the area, please, I promise I'm not even trying to set you up with my brother, but if you are looking for someone to date, he's available…Lord, is he available." Sarah laughed.

"Something wrong with him?" Sarah asked. Ellie shook her head.

"No, but he doesn't know that," Ellie said. "Please, come to dinner."

"Okay," Sarah said. What the heck, she didn't know anyone, she was transitioning toward a regular life, whatever that meant, and here was this amazing woman she could use as a friend. "But no blind dates with your brother." Ellie laughed.

"Seriously, I don't think I could make him, even as beautiful as you are," Ellie said. Sarah rolled her eyes. "He got hurt so bad," she said, trailing off.

"Sarah Walker," the nurse said.

"Oh, I need to give you my info," Sarah said. Ellie smiled.

"I'll be here when you get done," Ellie said. "I'm having lunch with Deb." Sarah nodded, and went back to her appointment. Ellie watched her go. "Chuck, if only you'd have the guts to ask her out."

 **-ooooo-**

"Ellie, ready to go?" Debbie asked.

"Actually, I was waiting on Sarah," Ellie said, grinning. Debbie gave her a confused look. "I met her while she was waiting for you, and she just moved to the area and I invited her to dinner."

"Why don't we have her have lunch with us?" Debbie said. Ellie grinned. "You think Chuck would go out with her?"

"I've been trying to get Chuck to go out with anyone," Ellie said.

"Who's Chuck?" Sarah asked, catching the tail end of the conversation and smiling, knowing what the two were up to.

"Ellie's adorable brother," Debbie replied. "Why don't you come to lunch with us?"

"I really don't have a choice in this, do I?" Sarah asked. She knew she didn't. She had faced despot leaders, guerilla attack teams, torture that most wouldn't imagine, but she knew deep down when these two decided something…they didn't lose.

"No," Ellie said, smiling. "Come on."

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck came into the courtyard, holding his Buy More jacket. He was tired; of the Buy More, of this life, of everything. He was tired of still hurting over Jill. He was tired of wondering why Bryce had betrayed him. He was tired of Jeffster….he was so tired of Jeffster.

"Bad day, Chuck?" he heard his sister's voice, coming out of the empty apartment building. Apparently she was showing it to someone. He thought they should get a break in rent as often as Ellie tried to rent out the apartment to complete strangers they met.

"Jeff tried to lick cheese off of a customer's hand today, Lester said he couldn't work today, when asked why, you know, we thought there might be some holiday we didn't know about in his heritage, he said he didn't feel like it. Anna threatened to chop Morgan's male parts off if he stared at her chest one more time. Morgan replied if her shirt wasn't open so far he wouldn't to which Anna kicked him in his male parts, and might I add, Morgan got exactly what he deserved," he began.

"Agreed," Ellie said. Chuck noticed someone behind Ellie in the doorway of the apartment.

"Got a computer today with enough porn on it to make you go blind, only to find out it belonged to one of the new green shirts," Chuck said continuing. "The only thing it may have had more of than porn were viruses from said porn."

"That's a lot of porn," Ellie said. Chuck nodded.

"Also Big Mike ran out of donuts at 1:00 and everyone else hid and no one told me," Chuck said finishing up.

"So, a Thursday," Ellie said.

"Right, and it's only Wednesday," Chuck said. "I'm gonna go crash." Chuck turned to leave.

"We're having a guest for dinner tonight," Ellie said. Chuck put on a fake smile and turned back around.

"Oh, goody," he said.

"Charles Irving Bartowski," Ellie said. Chuck heard a laugh from behind Ellie. "Go home, clean up, and we'll have dinner."

"Yes, Mom," he grumbled, heading back to their apartment.

"Who is Jeff?" Sarah asked. Ellie turned around, but instead of answering, shuddered.

"He's one half of Jeffster," Ellie said. "Those two, Jeff and Lester, may be the craziest of all the Buy More employees." Sarah was grinning. "I apologize for my brother's surly attitude." Sarah waved her hand.

"Don't," she said. "If I'd have to deal with that every day, I'd be surly too. Why doesn't he work somewhere else?" Ellie smiled sadly and shook her head.

"It's a long story," she said. "But, to sum, his roommate got him thrown out of college for cheating on a test, Chuck didn't cheat on, and then slept with his then girlfriend." Sarah's eyes got huge.

"What a jerk!" she said. Ellie nodded, and her phone rang. She looked down at it.

"It's the owner, what do I tell her?" Ellie asked. Sarah smiled.

"Tell her I'll take it," Sarah said. Ellie grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh, I am so happy!" Ellie said, and then pulled away and answered the phone. "This is Ellie," she said. "Yes, she'll take it." Sarah smiled. It was like she had not just found a place to live, but a home.

 **-ooooo-**

"So the cheese was on the father's hand, and that had came from the kid's sandwich?" Ellie asked, a look of horror on her face.

"Yep," Chuck said. "Then Jeff came up, and licked it right off of his hand."

"Ewww," Ellie said. Chuck lifted his eyebrow as if to say, "see, they're crazy." "So, Sarah is coming to dinner tonight," she said, as Chuck took a drink of his beer and rolled his eyes as he heard Ellie. "Now listen, you need to get rid of that."

"I can't drink around her?" Chuck asked. Ellie stared at him.

"She's pregnant," Ellie said. Chuck relaxed and smiled. "What?"

"Good, that means you can't pawn her off on me," he said, taking it into the kitchen to throw the bottle into the recyclable bin.

"Chuck, the father isn't in the picture," she said. Chuck stopped short and turned, a look on his face that Ellie knew all too well. Whenever they encountered a child whose parent had left he always looked the same way. "Be nice, please." Chuck looked at her like, "please, it's me." She smiled at him. There was a knock on the door. "Would you get that please?"

"Yes, but do us all a favor, I know you want me to find someone and have a kid, but let me do it in order," he said grinning. Ellie just looked at him. He winked, opened the door, and Ellie bit her lip to keep from squealing. Sarah was there with her hair down, wearing a pink button up dress shirt, and a charcoal skirt. Chuck…Chuck's mouth was on the ground. "Hi," he said, standing there, in the doorway, brain fried.

"Hi, you must be Chuck, I'm Sarah," she said, her hand out. Chuck glanced at it, took it, shook it, and finally got his mouth working.

"I am…Chuck..I am he, Chuck that is, that's me, Chuck, good to meet you, Sarah," he said.

"Perhaps you should let her in," Ellie said gently. Sarah was biting her bottom lip so as not to giggle.

"Perhaps I should," he said, stepping out of the way, and grinning at her. She came inside.

"Hey, Sarah," Ellie said. "Forgive him, he dealt with idiots all day today and it fries his brain." Sarah laughed and turned toward him. Chuck was laughing, made a gun out of his finger and moved his thumb like it went off.

"Yeah, things are a little nutty around there," he said. "So you just moved here?"

"Yeah, I used to work in DC and after my job situation changed, I decided to come to Burbank," she said. She picked her next words carefully. "I grew up near here and I can still do some work for my company from home, so all I'm waiting on is for someone to come set my system up, and I can get to work."

"I could do it," he said.

"I don't know," she said. "It's pretty advanced." Chuck fought to keep the smile of off his face.

"Sarah, I'm not saying this because he's my brother," Ellie began. "But he is probably better than anyone that you have coming over to set it up."

"There may be some non-disclosure agreements you have to sign," Sarah warned.

"I've signed hundreds of them," Chuck said. Sarah sighed.

"It would be a big help," she said. "You sure it wouldn't be an inconvenience?"

"You're Ellie's friend, in a new city, and you didn't run away when I forgot how to invite a guest inside, it's the least I can do," Chuck said. The door opened behind them and a short, bearded man walked in.

"We're having pot roast and no one invited me?" Morgan asked.

"MORGAN!" Ellie yelled. Morgan turned toward Chuck and saw Sarah.

"Dude!" he said. "You didn't tell me you were dating Vicky Vale!" Chuck stood there staring at Morgan and praying for the ground to open up and swallow him. Morgan leaned in. "This is where you're supposed to go, Vicky Vale, Vicky Vale, Vick, Vick, Vicky Vale," he whispered.

"Because that would make it better?" she asked.

"Ignore Morgan," Chuck said. "Circus freaks found him."

"But they raised me as one of their own," Morgan added.

"Morgan, how dare you blame Anna for-" Ellie began.

"Ellie, I know how you feel about me," Morgan cut in.

"You have no idea," she muttered under her breath.

"I was wrong in what I said to Anna," he said. Ellie nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you understand that," Ellie said.

"I also need you to know that we may go out, and not to be too-" Morgan began.

"OUT!" Ellie screamed, pointing.

"I get it, the love that you dare not mention is festering within and you can't see me right now, we'll talk later," he said, and slipped out the door.

"Is she?" Sarah began but was afraid to finish the sentence.

"Only in his mind," Chuck replied. "He once took her pillow to the prom."

"He tried to give it back to me," Ellie said.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have taken it back?" Chuck asked, a grin on his face. Ellie made a face like she was about to throw up. "Hey, Sarah, why don't we go look at your setup before my sister kills me?" Chuck said, smiling at the fake putout look on Ellie's face. They fled. Sarah was laughing. She was laughing as hard as she could remember laughing in the longest time.

"Chuck, thanks," she said, almost shyly. "It's been a long time since I could laugh like this."

"No problem," he said, shrugging. "This is just a normal day for me, well, meeting a beautiful woman like you is not so normal, but the rest, yeah, it's a Wednesday." Sarah studied him. A lot of men had called her beautiful. With them, it was always with the intent of getting her into bed. With Chuck, it was simply how he felt. He wasn't trying any moves, he was just being genuine and honest. She opened the door and led him inside. "So, that's how you do it," he said softly as she turned the light on. She laughed. He took a look at her equipment, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I thought this was supposed to be challenging," Chuck said, grinning. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Confident are we?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, it will take me an hour tops, but more like thirty minutes," he said. Sarah chuckled, studied him, and decided to say what she was thinking.

"You two are like no one I've ever seen," Sarah said. Chuck turned to look at her inquisitively. "I don't mean that in a bad way." She ran a hand through her hair. "See, in my line of work, we don't talk, to anyone. Even the guy I was with, we just didn't talk much, because…well, revealing too much gets you killed."

"That must be hard," Chuck said, standing from where he was squatting looking at everything.

"I mean, it wasn't for me, because my family life…" she trailed off.

"Bad?" he asked. She nodded.

"Ellie told me about your family," she said, with a sad smile. Chuck shrugged.

"I'm good," he said. "A lot of therapy later, but I'm good," he said, crunching his nose with a smile. She smiled at him. "Look, Ellie told me something." Sarah nodded.

"I figured, Ellie doesn't seem to be one to hold secrets from you," Sarah said. "So, yeah, I'm about to be a single mom that everyone is going to feel sorry for."

"You know who I feel sorry for?" Chuck asked. Sarah looked at him. "I feel sorry for the idiot that walked away from you and a child." She had to set her jaw so it didn't tremble. "I don't know who he is, but he's a dumbass, because regardless of what happened or isn't happening between the two of you, it's not the child's fault." Sarah just stared at him. "Perhaps I said to much." He said, licking him bottom lip, nervously.

"No, I don't think you did," Sarah said with a grin. "So tell me something, Chuck Bartowski." She paused.

"It's the name isn't it?" he asked. "All I can figure is my parents were sadists, they're not around so I can't confirm it, but I feel good with that guess," he said, grinning.

"I was going to ask, where's the special someone in your life," she said. Chuck scratched the back of his neck.

"I keep thinking she's coming to find me to pull be out of this funk, but I also think she's terrible at directions and got lost along the way," he said. Sarah laughed.

"So she's coming to save you?" she asked. Chuck shrugged.

"I'm a modern guy, I have no problem with the girl saving the guy, because I hope I get to save her right back, which I realize is very Pretty Woman of me," he said. She looked at him in confusion. "Pretty Woman? Richard Gere, Julia Roberts? Where have you been?"

"Classified," she said, and Chuck just stared at her, and began to laugh. "I'm serious."

"I know, but it was the delivery," Chuck said. "You're funny."

"No, totally not funny," she said.

"Nope, I've decided you are funny, which is a shame because I'm really trying to figure out what your flaw had to be, and that leaves you being a cannibal," he said. Sarah laughed. Chuck looked at her. "So you're really gonna have to do this on your own?" She nodded.

"Yep," Sarah replied. "I mean I'm use to dealing with my own baggage."

"I could be your baggage handler," he said before he thought. He again wished the world would open up and swallow him. "Wow, that sounded cheesy," he said. Sarah was grinning at him. "I could," he said, grinning at her. "I could be your baggage handler, and if there is help you need with the baby, I would be glad too help there as well."

"I couldn't ask," she replied. He was genuine about it, and it was amazing her. This guy couldn't be real.

"You didn't, I offered, but if there are things I shouldn't be a part of," he said, and she was smiling, trying not to giggle. "I totally understand."

"If you're serious I could really use a friend and someone to show me around," Sarah said. Chuck nodded. "And as for the rest….if you're still interested and have time, when the time comes, I would be glad for any help."

"You got it," he said. "Now we better get back because Ellie gets cranky when she makes a pot roast and no one is there to eat it." He offered her his arm and they locked up her apartment, and walked across the courtyard to have dinner.

* * *

A/N: That's our set up. Til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	2. Ch 2, Happy Birthday to You

A/N: I'm not gonna lie. I was scared to death to publish this one. The response has been overwhelming. Thank you all. Some folks just don't like Sarah and Bryce together, and a baby…well, this is uncharted fanfic waters (I think). This is intended to have the most fluffage allowed by fanfic law. There are differing opinions on when Bryce should show, or his name drop, but when I plotted this out, (three chapters worth of plotting, that's more than most of mine get) there was only one way this could go…I give you Reassigned, Ch. 2, Happy Birthday to You.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and what is the perfect gift for a guy who life has crapped on for five years?

* * *

Chuck felt his phone buzz and looked down. _Hey, think you can install my system today? I got approval on you. S._ Chuck grinned and then realized what day it was. He groaned. _I have to work until 5 and then there is the party tonight, you are coming, right? C_

Chuck thought back to last night at dinner. It had been a fun time. Ellie didn't push, probably because Sarah was pregnant with someone else's child, but Chuck wasn't sure how much time that bought him before Ellie's instinct to find someone for him kicked in. She had insisted that she do dishes and that Sarah and Chuck should get to know each other since they were close to the same age…whatever that meant…maybe she did push now that he thought about it. Anyway, he and Sarah has gone out to the fountain to enjoy the stars and Chuck cracked jokes, and they'd talked, about Ellie, Awesome, the Buy More, and mostly Chuck's life. She didn't avoid talking about herself as much as to say there wasn't much she could talk about. Chuck wasn't going to ask about the father of the child, because that was just rude.

She did mention her love of chocolate croissants, and when she had told him she needed to get to bed, he asked her if she needed a fan, or anything to help her sleep in her new place. She gave him a smile, thanked him, and gave him a shoulder bump. He walked her to the door, all of 50 feet, all while realizing if she worked for law enforcement in DC, she could probably take out anyone that did jump out, while he would just scream in fear, and he realized he was okay with that.

When his alarm went off stupid early that morning, he had jumped out of bed, thrown on some clothes quickly, and headed toward the best local bakery he knew for some chocolate croissants. He'd come back, put them in front of her door, texted her that her breakfast was outside her door, and had gone to take a shower. As he soaped up his hair, he wondered what he was doing. Sure she was attractive, but she was also funny, and so witty. She had given him a couple of looks last night, like her eyes were trying to see into his soul. He felt exposed around her when she looked at him like that, but he wasn't uncomfortable. When those stormy blue eyes looked into his, it was like she was searching for something and she found it. Whatever it was, she looked as though she had never seen it before. He was nervous as could be, but calm at the same time. He had made the corniest jokes, and she laughed. He had told her about his nerdy hobbies, and his job, and she didn't run away. He was confused, intrigued, and he realized he hadn't thought about Jill since he met Sarah.

He held the soap out in front of him like a microphone and he did something he rarely did anymore, he began to sing. "I got sunshine on a cloudy day, when it's cold outside, I've got the month of May." There was a knock on the door.

"I'm in the shower," he yelled. He heard the door open. "Devon, everything okay?"

"I don't know if everything is okay with Devon or not, but I just wanted to say thank you," Sarah's amused voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"Eep!" he yelled.

"Oh, calm down, I can't see anything," Sarah said, trying to hold in laughter. "Besides, Ellie told me to come in here and personally thank you."

"Why am I not surprised?" he muttered.

"You really didn't have to get me breakfast," she said.

"Well, I'm betting you didn't have anything, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Chuck said, trying to find a position that appeared modest, as if she could see through the curtain, which she obviously couldn't if he had no idea where she was on the other side. "And, I've heard you're eating for two." She giggled.

"Yes, that is the rumor on the street," she replied. "Thank you, Chuck. I owe you."

"What's a little pastry between friends," Chuck replied.

"I need to go, but we'll talk later," she said, leaving him alone in the shower. He found himself grinning. "Nice voice by the way," she said, opening the door quickly, catching him off guard, making him jump in fright again, and then shutting it.

"Woman!" he yelled, and he heard laughter bubble out of her through the door. It made him smile, smile in a way he hadn't in a long, long time.

He was pulled out of his happy thoughts, and back to the present and the Buy More by his phone buzzing. He looked down. _I wasn't really invited so I don't want to crash. S_ He typed back quickly _Please, please, please crash. It's my birthday party and Ellie is inviting every single woman within a 10 mile radius to meet me and I need someone there. C._ He waited impatiently for his phone to buzz back and when it did he was confused. _So am I there to be your cover, or to audition? S._ Chuck's eyes about popped out of his head. His phone buzzed again. _Look up. S._ He did and he saw Sarah. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a white camisole with a brown coat over top of it. He felt his phone tumble from his hand and he took several stabs trying to grab it. He caught it, as she walked up to him.

"Are you always this clumsy?" she asked, grinning.

"Beautiful women make him nervous," Morgan said from behind him. Chuck prayed for the earth to swallow him whole. Chuck looked at him. "Did you hear that, someone needs me. Coming!" he yelled to no one, walking away.

"I think it's safe to say, Morgan Grimes finds you attractive," Chuck said grinning. Sarah leaned over the counter with a smirk on her face.

"While that's nice, that's not the person I was curious about," Sarah said. Chuck's eyes popped open wide.

"Whew, is it me, or is it hot in here," he said, pulling at his collar. He took a deep breath. "Look about the earlier text."

"BARTOWSKI!" Big Mike bellowed. Chuck jumped, pressed his lips together in frustration, held up a finger as if to say, one minute, and turned.

"Yes, Big Mike," he said.

"I just got a call from corporate," he began, and then he saw Sarah. "Ma'am are you getting the level of service you need."

"Well, I'm waiting on Mr. Bartowski here," she said. "I was told he was the best and I need the best. I'm Sarah Walker." Big Mike jumped.

"Bartowski, you are to go with her and complete the install she needs, also, anytime she calls, you are to personally take care of her needs, do you understand?" Big Mike asked. Chuck turned to Sarah who winked at him. "All her needs," Big Mike repeated. Beads of sweat popped onto Chuck's head.

"Big Mike, will you please quit saying it that way," he began.

"BARTOWSKI, if she wants you to make her a pie, I want you to put on an apron, go into the kitchen, and make it for her, do you understand me?" He looked around, and motioned for him to come closer. Chuck leaned down. "They are giving us a big contract, on the condition you are their nerd. She owns your ass, Son." Chuck winced. He looked at Sarah who was trying to hold back the laughter.

"Yes, Sir," he said. Big Mike smiled, nodded, headed back toward his office, and yelled at Grimes to get him some donuts.

"Well," Sarah said, fighting a grin. "I didn't realize it took so little to own a Buy More employee."

"Isn't that an abuse of power?" Chuck asked. Sarah laughed.

"I'm sorry, I've been taken out of the field, I'm here, no one from 'work' will come fix my computer, so I need someone to come install my system," Sarah explained. "You'd be surprised how cheap you came."

"No, I am well aware of how cheap I am," Chuck replied. He thought about that while Sarah laughed. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do," she said. "Come on, I want to see what 20 bucks bought me."

"Oh, you think you're hurting my feelings but that's 15 dollars more than I thought they'd sell me out for," Chuck replied, walking her out the door.

 **-ooooo-**

"That is a redwood you people have killed," Chuck said, shaking his hand and staring at all the papers he had just signed.

"Just wait, once you get everything installed, you can help me scan all those in so I can upload them into the system," Sarah said grinning. "So let me get this straight, you buy presents for people on your birthday?" Chuck grinned at her.

"I don't find breakfast as much a present as I do substance," Chuck replied. Sarah studied him.

"I like you, Chuck," she said, honestly.

"I like you, Sarah," Chuck said. "I am a little surprised though."

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as he began his work.

"Well, you obviously are full of personality, fun, and not what I expected when you told me what you did," Chuck said. Sarah motioned for him to go on, intrigued. "You told me you had to live your life by not sharing secrets by keeping things bottled up, and from what Ellie has told me, you shared quite a bit with her." Sarah nodded.

"Well, can I point out, you don't really seem like the kind of guy that should be stuck at your job, no offense," she said. He looked at her and grinned. "Yeah, I know as soon as anyone says, no offense, you should probably take offense."

"I don't, and your right," Chuck said, running his hand though his curly hair. Sarah found herself wanting to run her hand through his hair. It was hormones from the baby, that was it. He took a deep breath. "My entire world was taken from me, I was shook to the core. I was broken, and Ellie and Devon gave me shelter, and I couldn't get hurt there. The Buy More, emotionally, is safe. Me fixing computers, is safe, it also just about guarantees that women won't find me and break my heart again. I guess with your life that's got to be something that would be hard to understand, the safety that is. No offense," he said, winking at her. He noticed a tear falling down her face. "Hey, I'm sorry." She smiled, wiped away the tear and waved him off.

"No, you did nothing wrong," she replied. "Stupid pregnancy hormones."

"I'm not sure they work like that, this early," Chuck said. She gave him a look. "Although since I'm not, nor never have been, nor can be pregnant, will shut up, defer to the pregnant lady, and beg for her forgiveness."

"What are you offering for forgiveness?" she asked, and eyebrow raised.

"Chocolate croissants for breakfast?" he asked. She continued to stare at him. "For a week?"

"That's a good start," she said, grinning.

"You drive a hard bargain, Lady," he said, going back to work. She gave him a playful shove on his shoulder.

"Now before I was so rudely interrupted," she said, watching him mock wince. "In a way, my job was safe." Chuck stopped what he was doing and turned toward her. "My father was….taken, let's leave it at that for now," she began. Chuck nodded. "I had nothing and then I was offered a way out. A way that showed me how to hide my emotions, that showed me how to bottle everything up inside. To have a relationship that required me to give nothing emotionally of myself, and for a long time I was so good with that. The father and I, we went on a vacation to Cabo not to long ago, to see just how real it was. We came back, and I knew. I knew there was nothing there, but it was convenience." She closed her eyes. "I must sound like a horrible person."

"No, you sound like someone who was hurt, and never wanted to be hurt again," Chuck said as she opened her eyes and found two pools of brown staring at her. She got lost for a minute. In all her times with Bryce she had never been lost in his eyes like she was in Chuck's. What was she doing? Was this hormones? Was this realizing she was free and she was never going back to that life? "You hid in plain sight, and I guess it was enough for both of you at the time." She nodded.

"And then, it wasn't," she said softly. She crossed her arms as if to protect herself. Not from him, but from the life she had led. "I guess if I was honest with myself, my last mission was the beginning of the end. Even though I was ready for the next one, I was done, and when your done, you need to get out, or you get dead." The look in Chuck's eyes was melting her. He wasn't judging, he didn't show pity, it was sympathy, understanding, of having a life that they were both good at, but didn't want deep down. "So when I found out I was pregnant, I did a lot of soul searching, a LOT."

"I would think bringing a new life into the world would make one reevaluate a lot of things," Chuck said. She nodded. He looked like he wanted to hold her, and God help her she wanted him to hold her. These hormones were getting out of control.

"I thought about the life I had growing up, and I didn't want my baby to have that," she began, realizing she was finally saying out loud what she had been internalizing for some time now. "I thought about how my job would affect that life, and I realized that the father wouldn't be in the picture, my family wouldn't, so I'm alone in this." Chuck started to say something. "Look, before you say anything, I get it, you're willing to help, and I appreciate that, but Chuck, this baby is my responsibility and my child. I appreciate the help and truly believe you and your sister both will help when you can, but I've known you for a day." Chuck nodded.

"I do that," he said softly. "I see people need help and I try to help them out, sorry."

"Hey," she said, walking over and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare apologize for being a great person. I just need you to understand where I'm coming from. This is not your responsibility." He nodded. "And that's the other thing I realized, I have no one because of my job. I have cut myself off, and that's why I moved away from DC. I moved here to begin a new life, to figure out if I could do this." She took a deep breath. "Your sister terrified me. I can't tell you what all I've done in my life, but let me tell you it's a lot, and none of it prepared me for meeting Ellie Bartowski." Chuck threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, wait until she REALLY wants to know something," he said, still chuckling. "The Spanish Inquisition had nothing on her." Sarah laughed.

"So yesterday, today with you and your sister, I feel…free," she said, looking happy. "I feel like I get to find out how life is supposed to be. And yes, I was making you squirm, and I enjoyed it, because I never got to have that with anyone in my life. So I'm sorry, you're my guinea pig."

"Well, according to Big Mike, you get to do with me whatever you want because you, own my ass," Chuck said, causing Sarah to through back her head and laugh. "And, I accept my new spot in life, and whatever I can do to make life easier on you, I will."

"Thank you, Chuck," Sarah said. "I've only really had one friend in my life, and she's….well, that's classified as well."

"None of those documents I've signed clear me for that?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head grinning. "How many trees would have to die to learn all of that?" She gave him a look.

"One day, Chuck," she said softly. "One day, I'll tell you, I'm not ready to relive all of that."

"Oh," he said, realizing what that meant. "Sarah, I'm sorry, I didn't realize what telling me would involve. For you, I mean." She shrugged.

"This feels new, and fresh, it's all new, Chuck, and I want to keep it that way for a while," she said. She looked at him, and made a decision. "Just so you know, even my name is new…ish. Sarah isn't my real name, but it's the name I've decided to go with, going forward."

"You're not going back to your old job, are you?" Chuck asked. "I mean once the baby's born." She shook her head.

"I'm done," she said honestly. "I'm not even sure how long this will last," she said nodding her head toward the computers.

"Why do I have a feeling you're giving up a lot?" Chuck asked. Sarah had an amused smile on her face.

"You know they teach us a lot of ways to find out information, but they don't do charmed by nerd, and I think they should," she said, winking at him. "I could probably have been a pretty big "boss" one day. I don't know about THE boss, but I would have had the career many of my colleagues wished for." Chuck reached out and gently took her hand and squeezed it. She tightened her grip so he wouldn't let go, and was pleased as his reaction. "But it's worth it, because I want a life. I am scared to death of it all, but I want it."

"Now this, I can help you with," Chuck said.

"How are you going to do that, Chuck?" she asked seriously. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're hiding too." He nodded, and grinned.

"I met someone who inspired me to move on with life," he said.

"Really, well maybe you better ask her to take you to your birthday party to protect you," she said.

"The Secret Service can't protect me from tonight," he said, dejectedly. She grinned. He studied her. "No," he said softly.

"It's your birthday, so this is my gift," she said, grinning. "Worked with them for a year."

"Really," he said, his eyes wide. "That's so cool."

"Really?" she asked. "You know some guys are bothered by that. That's one reason I was with…him. He had the same job I had." Chuck studied her for a moment.

"If it's none of my business just say so, but…" he paused.

"He was my partner," she said. Chuck nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense, gives you a human connection," he said. The amused smile confused him.

"Human connection," she said, thinking about the words. "Human…I mean he was, feelings, emotions, nah, not so much. But guys outside of my job, they were intimidated of me."

"Duh," Chuck said. She gave him a look. "Have you checked yourself out? First, obvious bad ass, second, awesome personality, third, crazy sense of humor, four, for someone who's supposedly closed off, you sure do make connections, and five, someone who will give up everything for a child she hasn't even met. There are a lot of women who wouldn't do that, Sarah." She was stunned. He had listed things about her and her looks weren't even on the list. Who was this guy? "Intimidating, absolutely, but would I run from it? Nope."

"So you're not running from me?" Sarah asked, taking a purposeful step toward him. She watched him swallow, and the sweat beads pop up on his forehead. She was enjoying this way too much. She liked making marks jump, but this guy wasn't a mark, and what she was feeling wasn't her being pleased she could control him like she could marks, but that she affected him. These hormones were getting absolutely out of control. He crossed his arms as if to say I'm standing right here. She lightly laid her hand on his forearm, and felt electricity between them.

"I'm here, Sarah," he said softly.

"Good," she replied. "Now, let's get you dressed for your party," she said, winking. "I can't guard someone who's not properly attired. The smile on his face made his nose crunch and somewhere deep inside of her, something screamed she was in trouble. She pushed it away, she didn't care. She had someone to protect.

 **-ooooo-**

"Seriously, how many single women does Ellie know?" Sarah whispered to him.

"Too many," Chuck replied. "Sorry about the punch, but I know Morgan," he said. She shrugged, and smiled at him. Here he was, watching out for her. It was so unnecessary, but it was the first time anyone had ever really watched out for her, and she found she liked it. "Hey, do you want to get away from the party for a minute?"

"Yeah," she said. Chuck nodded his head toward the window.

"Morgan door," he answered, and opened it quickly, slipping inside. He turned back to offer her his hand, but she was already in, grinning. "Hmmm, I'm beginning to think I know what you used to do." She put her finger to her lips and made a "shhh" sound, but she was grinning. "Do you care if I check my email for a second?"

"No, go ahead," she said. "May I sit on your bed?"

"Sure," he said. He thought for a second, and then shook his head.

"What?" she asked, but she was pretty sure she knew.

"Besides, Ellie, you're probably the first female in my room, and most definitely to be on my bed since my ex-girlfriend," he said grinning as he spun in his chair. The look she gave him was one part grin, one part something else, and it dawned on him what he had said. "Not that I'm saying..er..uhm…you know what, I'm just going to check my email." He turned and she put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at him. Suddenly it was like a cold snap had hit the room.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I got an email from Bryce," he said. The name slapped her in the face. He hadn't turned around and assumed she didn't know who it was. "Bryce Larkin, my ex-roommate, and the guy who got me thrown out of college and slept with my ex-girlfriend."

"Chuck," she choked out.

"It's okay," he said, thinking she was upset for him. "He's a tool and he has the balls to email me on my birthday. But it's weird he sent me an old text game we used to play, Zork."

"Chuck, stop," she said.

"It's okay, I'm over it, mostly," he said, as he went to type in the command to the keyboard. A hand caught his wrist, and he looked up, at….well, he wasn't sure who. This wasn't Sarah Walker he knew. The look on her face, he hadn't heard her move, it was like she was someone else. "Really, it's no big deal," he got out.

"Chuck, I know Bryce Larkin," she said in an even, forced tone. "He was my partner, who has gone rogue." He looked at her.

"Oh," he said, and then his eyes slid down to her abdomen for a second, got huge, and jerked back up to her face to see confirmation before the mask she had slid back into place. "OH!" he said as she let go of his hands. "Well, that just made things interesting.

* * *

A/N: So there you go, now we all know who Bryce is…Guys, it's me…There will be such fluffage that it's stupid, but I need to get there first…I must have a plot…Again thank you for the love and support on this one, I'm more than stunned…Til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	3. Ch 3, Ballerina

A/N: *peeks around protective barrier* Is it safe? My beta reader threatened to get on a plane, and come find me after that last chapter…I apologize for the fluffhanger (whoever the guest was that left that, give yourself a pat on the back, that was awesome!) (And btw I love all the reviewers, but some of you guest ones have had some great ones, so thank you!) So now what? Now Chuck is Chuck, that's what…I give you Reassigned, Ch. 3, Ballerina

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and my wife told me those pregnancy hormones can do the weirdest things to people.

* * *

She knew it was coming, but she didn't think it would be this soon. This sucked so bad, but she had to. She took a deep breath and faced the inevitable. She took another sip of the coffee and made a face. She really wasn't sure why she was even drinking it now that it was decaffeinated. She poured it down the drain and felt like it was a symbol of her life the past twelve hours.

She huffed out a breath, and looked around the dark apartment. She had barely slept a wink last night, and she had no idea what to say to her neighbors. Would they even want her around, would they even want to see her? Should she move? Could she move? Was it a step in the right direction in life that she even cared what they thought? She was about to enter a phase of self-pity she didn't know existed when she heard something. The door was being unlocked. Someone was breaking into her place. She grinned, an evil grin. Some burglar had picked the wrong apartment to break into. The lights were all off inside, and she saw the form enter, with the daylight behind the form, all hunched over, trying not to make a noise. He carried a bag. Oh, he was going to get it, and she was going to enjoy this. He cautiously set his bag on the table, as she pounced. She wasn't worried about the baby, she protected herself in the attack. This was going to be quick and painless…well for her. For him…at least a separated shoulder.

"AHHHH!" he yelled as she tackled him, and she thought she knew that voice, though not quite that high up on the vocal registry.

"Chuck?" she said, trying to untangle herself from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I know you said you wanted to be alone, but I also was supposed to bring you chocolate croissants for breakfast, and I wasn't sure who not to listen to, Sarah Walker ex-CIA agent, or Sarah Walker, pregnant woman, but now I realized you are actually Sarah Walker still a pregnant ninja."

"Breathe, Chuck," she said. "Are you okay?" She had forgotten she had given him a key last night before everything went sideways. He said he wasn't sure leaving food outside her door was a good idea, so she gave him a key to her apartment so he could leave the food. She thought it would be a good idea, giving the key to a neighbor she trusted, and she trusted Chuck. Chuck had offered her a key to his place and she smirked that she didn't need one if she really needed to get in. The look on Chuck's face was priceless.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…I was going to say frighten you, but it's obvious I didn't," he said, in a voice that she couldn't really describe. How did she think he would be after she had pushed him away last night?

"It's fine, I'm sorry, I haven't slept," she began.

"You should get some sleep, the baby," he began, putting his hands on her shoulders. He saw the raised eyebrow and the amused smile and realized he was probably overstepping his bounds. She silently berated herself. All he was trying to do was help. "You know what, I'm gonna go," he said, and turned to go, when he felt her hand grab his. He looked down at it. "I'm sorry, Sarah, this is none of my business."

"Now what happened to helping me?" she asked, scared she knew the answer. Scared that because he knew the baby was Bryce's he wouldn't want anything to do with her. Scared because old habits had taken over the night before she had pushed him away. All she wanted to do was pull him close, but his body language didn't suggest that was what he wanted.

"I'm pretty sure you don't need anyone's help," he said softly. It wasn't a shot, it was what he realized after last night. She shook her head.

"Chuck, there are a lot of things, I can do on my own, but this, I could use any and all help from those I trust," she said. He stared at her, and then gently squeezed her hand. There was a look on his face she couldn't decipher.

"Get some rest, I have to go in, unless there's something here you need me to do," he said. She shook her head. "Get some sleep, we can talk later."

"Chuck," she began.

"Sarah, I have really got to get to work, I promise, we will talk," he said. She nodded as she watched him leave. She looked up at the ceiling. Bryce, what the hell have you done?

 **-ooooo-**

"Late night with your lady friend?" Morgan asked, Chuck, who was staring at nothing. Chuck gave him a look and didn't say anything. "Oh, I get it, you are a gentleman who tells nothing, and I respect that, unless of course you want to tell, and then I will gladly listen to everything!"

"Morgan, not now, Buddy," Chuck said softly.

"Hey, Chuck, what's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing, everything, it's just my life needs to change," Chuck began.

"Okay, what has Yuko Ono done?" Morgan asked. "She's been here a few days and suddenly you want to leave this?" he said, arms spread wide. Chuck looked out, saw Jeff trying to leer at some soccer moms, Anna chewing gum, looking bored, all while a customer attempted to talk to her, and Lester placing strategic mirrors on the ground for when women walked over them he could see up their skirts.

"Yes, I do," Chuck said. "There's more to life than this."

"Chuck, you got hurt out there," Morgan said. Chuck stared at him. He knew Morgan meant well, but it was time to grow.

"Morgan, I lived out there," Chuck replied. Morgan stared at him, shook his head, and walked away, leaving Chuck alone. He was left to his thoughts, which immediately went back to last night.

No sooner than Sarah had told him she knew Bryce, and Chuck figured out Bryce was the father, Sarah was on the phone to someone in Washington, DC. Sarah told Chuck she needed him NOT to open the email, and to shut down and unhook the computer. He took the computer over to Sarah's where the two of them stayed until a team arrived to secure the computer. Ellie showed up to ask what happened, and Sarah told her everything, which surprised Chuck, but given his and Sarah's talk earlier that day, maybe it shouldn't have. Ellie gave Sarah a hug but the look Ellie shared with Chuck said they needed to talk. Ellie left, the cleanup crew came and went, and Chuck found himself in front of a TV he had installed himself, talking to the Director of the CIA. At one point, Chuck was almost positive he was about to be thrown into a deep, dark hole, and then Sarah saved him.

"Sir, I have been around Chuck and his family. There has been no attempted contact by Bryce, and I see no reason to believe Chuck is involved with this," Sarah said. Chuck gave her a grateful smile.

"If you'd just ask Bryce he'd tell you I have nothing to do with this," Chuck added, needing to say something, anything.

"We can't," Langston said, and then silently cursed himself. Sarah straightened, what had he done. "He's dead." Sarah felt a part of her go numb. She was done with him, so why would this matter to her? It did though, and Chuck sensed it. He turned to Sarah who waved him off as if to say she was fine, but how could she be fine? Chuck hated Bryce and he wasn't fine. That was the father of her child they were talking about being dead. "Mr. Bartowski, for the next few days, I need you to check in with Agent…Miss Walker," he said. The words were another gut punch to Sarah, reminding her, her days of being a field agent were over. This was a lot, too much, she nodded, but she found herself withdrawing, like the days of old.

"Okay," Chuck said. Langston disconnected the call. Chuck turned to her. "So I guess you're CIA," he said. Sarah nodded, distracted. "Sarah," he began.

"Chuck, I need some time," she said. Chuck nodded, turned, and walked out the door. She wanted to chase after him. To have him hold her. Bryce's death shouldn't have affected her, but it did. He didn't know any of this though, all he knew was she didn't want him around when she lost someone, and maybe they weren't as close as he thought they were.

"Everyone processes loss differently," he muttered to himself back in the present, as he watched the Buy More employees do what they did best, avoid work.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah checked the caller ID and prepared herself. "Walker, secure," she answered.

"Miss Walker, for the time being I'd like you to keep a constant watch on Bartowski," Graham said.

"Constant, sir?" she asked.

"Walker, for the next week, unless he's in the bathroom, I want you watching him," Graham said. "I don't know if anyone else is looking for him, I don't know if Larkin had a partner. I don't know if someone is after Bartowski, but I want you to protect him."

"Sir, Chuck is a social butterfly, he'll never stay home for a week," Sarah said.

"That's actually not a problem," Graham said. "If he's out and about, we can draw out anyone that is following him, you could contact a team at the substation to counteract any trail team that might be on him. Again, we don't know if anyone is after him, but to draw them out is the best option, otherwise…."

"He might have to go away for a while," Sarah said, sighing.

"Correct," Graham said.

"Then I need to go get him, Sir," she said.

"Where is he?" Graham asked.

"He's at work, Sir," Sarah replied.

"I'll make sure he's assigned to you for the next week, and if we see a need for longer, I will take care of it," he said, and hung up. Sarah rushed out the door.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah walked into the Buy More, already hearing Big Mike yelling. Sarah saw Chuck sitting at the Nerd Herd desk, writing, drawing, or doodling something. He looked down. That first day in the courtyard he had been down but not like right now. She needed to fix this. She was telling herself she needed to fix this so he would trust her since she needed to be around him this week. What she really needed to do was fix this because he was a good guy, and a friend. Anything more than that she didn't dare think or assume. She wasn't even sure if he would be interested in anything more. She was going to fix this. If she was going to have a real life, it was time she started making real life decisions.

Chuck looked up from his writing. He was thinking about what he could do with his life, considering he had no degree, got kicked out of college for something he didn't do, and had basically been exiled to the Buy More for the last five years. He had been jotting ideas, and he had the structure of one. He could start his own computer consulting firm. He could start out as in repair and IT Security, with the intent to move it to the field of Computer System Analyst and IT Security. His worry though, how long would it take him to get it up and running and to become profitable. He'd have to keep working at the Buy More to make this work. Why did he suddenly care? Because maybe for the first time, in a long time, since Stanford, he felt like there was hope. He saw her, she looked tired, really tired. He stood up as she came toward him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern on his face.

"Yeah, why?" she replied. He started to ask, and he seemed to be holding his tongue. "Chuck, it's okay, talk to me."

"You just look really tired, and you know," he said, softly.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a normal voice. "It's going to show at some point, and I don't really care what the Buy More thinks." He smiled at her. He started to say something when he was cut off.

"Excuse me, I filmed my daughter's dance recital," a frantic father said. "My wife couldn't attend and I was going to set the camera up for her to watch it, but I can't find the recital anywhere."

"Oh boy," Chuck muttered. "I'm gonna need a second," Chuck said to Sarah. She grinned and nodded. "May I see the camera?" The father handed it to him and he looked at it. "Sir, where's the tape?"

"It's digital," the father explained. Morgan had walked by and was hearing what was going on.

"Morgan," Chuck said.

"The wall?" Morgan asked.

"The wall," Chuck said, grinning. They quickly set up and got the girl in place. Chuck bent down to talk to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I always stand in the back," she explained. "It's because my dance teacher said I'm too tall." Chuck grinned, and Sarah watched, intrigued.

"You want to know something," he said in a low voice to her. "Real ballerinas are tall."

Sarah felt something in her she didn't recognize. If she didn't have her orders to watch him, she probably would have run, but she had them, and she wanted a real life. A real life included real people, but was Chuck Bartowski real? Did he seriously have a plan set up for when every father who was supposed to be recording something messed up? If he was this way to a little girl he didn't know, how would he be around his own children? His own children. The words punched her in the stomach. This was Bryce's child….his enemy, if Chuck Bartowski had an enemy. Knowing him it wouldn't be an enemy, but something infinitely more nerdy, like Nemesis. She realized he was right beside her, watching the ballerina. Her spy self said to be quiet, let this go, but Sarah Walker the person, she wanted more, and it started by opening herself up.

"You're good with kids," she said softly.

"I'm a kid at heart, they relate well to me," he said, grinning. "Who knows, that could be your daughter one day."

"Mine and Bryce's," she said softly. Chuck looked at her for a moment, studied her.

"You think I don't want to help because it's Bryce's?" he asked. She stared straight ahead, not daring to answer, watching the ballerina. "Two things, Sarah. One, that baby now doesn't even have a living father. Two, that baby didn't ask to come into this world and hasn't done anything to anyone. I figure as long as the baby is loved, it's got a chance, but if the baby is treated a certain way because of who his father is, well, the baby doesn't have a chance, and that's just wrong." She continued to stare straight ahead, but her hand grabbed his and squeezed it. "I gotta make sure we have two other copies being made, dad's can screw some things up," he said grinning, and then paused. "We're okay, right?" She looked at him. We? She nodded. We. She could work with that.

 **-ooooo-**

"So for the next seven days," Chuck began.

"Minimum seven, could be more," she said.

"I'm to be with you?" he asked. "In the same apartment?" She nodded. "In the same room?" She nodded again. His face got pale. "Uh, every room?" Sarah laughed.

"No, Chuck, you get to go to the little boys room by yourself," Sarah said. Chuck still looked concerned. "What is wrong now?"

"Uh, sleeping," he said.

"I like to with my eyes closed," she said. Chuck stared at her a second and grinned. "I have a large bed that should easily fit us, and I don't hog the covers."

"Uh, Ellie," Chuck said.

"I don't really think there's room for Ellie," Sarah replied. Chuck gave her a flat look. "Chuck we're two grown adults."

"Sarah, you don't understand," Chuck said.

"I will talk to Ellie, tell her it's for your safety, and there's probably nothing to worry about. It's just a precautionary measure," Sarah said. Chuck put his head in his hands. "It can't be that bad."

"I'm going to need clothes," he muttered.

"You live next door, I'll carry the bag if it's too heavy," she said. He looked at her and shook his head.

"You aren't prepared for this," Chuck said.

"Chuck I'm a trained CIA agent," she replied. "I'm ready." Chuck just nodded and grinned.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said, as he stood up, and headed toward his apartment, Sarah following him. Two hours later, with his bag packed he reentered Sarah's apartment.

"You were right," she said, somewhat in shellshock. "I wasn't ready."

"I don't think the baby's ears are formed yet, so the squeal didn't hurt them," Chuck said. Sarah glared at him. "Hey, I tried to warn you." She went and plopped on her couch.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Oh, you don't?" he asked. "You do know, you're kinda a catch, right?" She rolled her eyes. "Sarah, she's crazy about you, and if she could get the two of us hooked up…." Chuck trailed off, chuckling and taking a drink of water from the bottle.

"Hooked up?" Sarah said, grinning. Chuck choked on the water.

"Sorry," he said, trying to clean up the water he spit up. "I didn't mean..well…you know…."

"Sex," Sarah said. "It's okay, Chuck I'm aware of it."

"That's probably good, given you're pregnant," he said. Chuck was worried he had said too much but she burst out laughing. "What I'm saying is if we were dating, Ellie might squeal on a daily basis. Someone finally getting me out of my funk, plus it was you." Chuck grinned.

"You know you're a bit of a catch yourself," she said. Chuck started to say something, but stopped. "What?" He shook his head.

"I need a shower if that's okay," he said.

"Yeah, towels are in the hall closet," she said. He nodded, got up and went to the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on, and went to the bedroom and changed. After she did, she turned down the covers and sat down on the bed. He came into the bed room and stopped, looking at her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For five years, I've been blaming Bryce Larkin for a lot of things, but I've been wrong. There are things he did, and those things at Stanford are on him, but everything else, that's on me, and it may take me a bit to get rid of those thoughts, so if you can be patient with me, I'm going to do my best to quit blaming anyone else for my problems." She smiled at him.

"Bryce was a real ass," Sarah said. Chuck laughed out loud.

"Yeah, he was," Chuck said. "But, he was, at one time, my best friend, a good guy, and charming as can be."

"Yes, he was," Sarah agreed. "But he began to worry about himself more than anyone else. He put himself first."

"Did he know?" Chuck asked. "About the baby?"

"No," Sarah said. "Even if he did, there was no more us. I doubt he would have even wanted to have parental rights." She bounced a shoulder. "I hate how this happened, but I don't think he would ever have had anything to do with his child."

"Does that bother you?" Chuck asked. Sarah thought for a minute.

"I think it bothers me more that he will never get the chance to know his child," she admitted. She patted the bed beside herself. Chuck sat down.

"Ellie is so hoping something is happening over here," Chuck said.

"Something is happening over here," she said, grinning. "I got a friend I can trust, and I don't know if I could ever say that before." Chuck took her hand. "You trust me, Chuck?" Chuck grinned at her.

"Yes, Sarah, I do," he said.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck woke, having one of the best night's sleep he had ever had. He felt warm and cozy, especially on his left side. He turned his head in that direction and saw two sleepy eyes studying him. "Well, obviously the pregnancy has made me snuggle happy," she said. Chuck started to respond, but changed his mind.

"Obviously," he replied. "And I'm always looking to help out."

"You are good like that," she agreed. "So let's just say it's the baby's fault."

"Yep, absolutely, it's all the baby's fault," Chuck said, rolling his eyes. Sarah stared at him. "I mean, yes, it's the baby fault who's ….how far along?" Chuck asked.

"Eight weeks," Sarah said. "I found out really early because of the blood tests." Chuck nodded. "Hey, Chuck, I don't know Burbank real well, how about you show me around town."

"Sure," Chuck replied. "What would you like to do?" Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I wouldn't mind going to dinner, dancing, that kind of thing." Chuck looked at her. Her head was on his shoulder, and she was looking down at her hair. She was fiddling with the end of it.

"Sarah, are you asking me out?" he said. She looked at him and bounced a shoulder.

"I'm just saying we have to be together for me to watch you, we're friends, and you keep offering to help me," she said. "I mean, what would it hurt? I can pay if that's the problem."

"Nah, I'll pay, since I'm assuming the US government is paying Buy More for me," he said.

"Chuck, if it's a problem," she began.

"No, it's not, it sounds like fun, it's just," he trailed off.

"Not been on a date in a while?" she asked. He shook his head no. "Me either," she admitted. Chuck gave her a look. "You do know being on a date is not a prerequisite for sex?" He couldn't help but laugh. "The last date that wasn't me trying to seduce a mark was…"

"That long huh?" he asked. She smiled at him. "So, seduce?"

"Sometimes when info was needed, I would get a guy to take me out, and either get the information, or knock him out," she said. "I never have slept with mark."

"I wasn't implying," he began.

"I know, it's just," she sighed, and grinned. "You're inquisitive, Chuck, and sometimes you assume the worst."

"Sometimes?" he asked. "I would like to think it's the majority of the time." She laughed into his shoulder. "Can I be honest?" She nodded. "This is kinda nice, not having to worry about work."

"I do have to work," she said.

"No, I mean getting up and going in. Instead, I'm getting to have a conversation with someone whose company I enjoy," he said.

"Eh, you aight," she said. Chuck laughed.

"I need more than the Buy More, Sarah," he said. She looked at him.

"Tell you what, I've got a business degree, why don't you let me try and help you and we'll see if we can't get you out of the Buy More," she said.

"CIA gives out degrees?" he asked. She smirked at him.

"Harvard," she said. Chuck did a slow turn to look at her. She bounced a shoulder, and continued to smirk. She looked him in the eye. "What happened at Stanford?"

"All I know is I aced a test, Bryce framed me, and I got bounced," he said.

"You do know the CIA sometimes recruits from college campuses?" she asked. Chuck stared at her for a moment.

"Would getting kicked out of college get me off of the CIA's radar?" he asked. She nodded. "Guess I'll never know." She snuggled against him. "So the next six mornings?"

"Probably going to be snuggling just like this," she said.

"Guess you're in trouble after that," he said. Sarah smiled.

"Chuck, if I, excuse me, the baby, wants to snuggle bad enough, I can pop the Morgan door, slip into your bed, and be snuggled in seconds and there is nothing you can do," she said. Chuck grinned.

"Nothing, huh?" he asked.

"Nope, nothing," she replied.

"Well, since it's for the baby," he said. She snuggled into him.

"You're a good one, Chuck," she said. She had no idea what excuse she'd use after the baby, but maybe by then….She looked up at him. He looked so content. She wanted a real life, maybe, just maybe she had found it.

* * *

A/N: So true story, as I'm writing this, Yvonne is on Conan telling about how her husband made her nauseous, and it was a pregnancy hormone thing…I'm serious… Til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	4. Ch 4, The Scare

A/N: Hey, welcome back. You guys seem to be enjoying this one, as am I. About seven months ago, I began the story of Sarah vs the Life Unexpected, and it was absolute fluffiness. Now I realize we aren't to that level, yet, and there's a reason. That story went forward at 10 million mph. This one is going to be slower, but this chapter, I think we get fluffy, however, to get there we need to do something, please note the title. I'm giving you a spoiler up front, don't worry. Enjoy…I give you Reassigned, Ch. 4, The Scare

A/N 2: Thanks to Marc Von Kannon for some help with chapter 2, Angelgurl0 for all she has done, and Steampunk . Chuckster for helping me work out ideas. Also, if you're not reading Wade1978's newest fic, go! His Yogurt Girl is still one of my all time favorite Charah stories, and this one is good as well. Now, on to the Charah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I'm putting you on feel alert.

* * *

"That's doesn't make a lot of sense," Chuck said, reading a report. She snatched it away from him, trying to frown, but the grin on her face made it useless to even try.

"You really shouldn't be looking at those," she said.

"Not high enough clearance? Do I need more papers to sign?" he asked.

"No, it's just you're a good guy, and you don't need to see all of this," she said.

"But why would he enter the room like that?" Chuck asked. She looked at the report, raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Not bad, Chuck, how do you know that?" she asked. He looked nervous. "Some secret you've been hiding from me?"

"Call of Duty," he replied. "It's a video game, a shooter." Sarah burst out into laughter. She made a notation on the report.

"Well, I'm glad-" she paused, mid-sentence, pain on her face.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at her, in concern.

"Yeah," she said, looking slightly embarrassed. She went out of the room quickly.

"When it hits, it hits," he said to himself. "I wonder if she has a spastic colon?"

"CHUCK!" she screamed. He jumped and ran to the bathroom door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fearful of what could have this amazing woman sounding like that.

"I'm bleeding," she said, just above a whisper. He didn't have to ask where, because there was only one place that would make her react like this. Many times in his life, Chuck Bartowski would freak out when something went wrong. He would break down, worry, spiral, but this was different. This was Sarah Walker and her child, and he found something inside of him he didn't even know he had. He grabbed his phone.

"Ellie," he said. "Sis, Sarah is cramping and bleeding." He listened for a second, and then held the phone away from his ear so he could talk to Sarah. "What color is the blood?"

"It's red," she said, fear in her voice.

"Get her to her doctor now, at Westside Medical, I'll be waiting for you," Chuck heard from the phone that was nowhere near his ear. The bathroom door opened, and Sarah came out, grabbed her purse and tossed him the keys as they headed toward the door. "You're letting me drive the Porsche," he said softly, realizing how bad she thought it was. He grabbed her shoulders. "Sarah, I'm here, do you understand me?" She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm here," he said again, softer.

"Thank you, Chuck," she said softly. He led her out to the car and helped her in. Ten minutes later they got to the hospital and they both saw Ellie was waiting for them at the door. Chuck knew Sarah was feeling better because she was muttering that little old ladies drove faster than him. Chuck ran around to help Sarah out of the car but she was already out, giving him a look. "I'm good, thanks." Chuck nodded. She grabbed him hand. "I'm good because you were there," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Chuck stood there a second, grinning stupidly, when he heard the argument break out. "I don't need a wheelchair, Ellie!"

"Sarah Walker, you will sit in a wheelchair and you will do it now!" Ellie said. The two stared at each other. Chuck watched as the two squared off. "Do it for the baby." Sarah narrowed her eyes, but sat, reluctantly.

"Low blow, Ellie," Sarah said.

"Yeah, well when someone's being stubborn and you love them, you do whatever you have to do," Ellie said as she walked behind the chair to push. Chuck shook his head, Ellie stopped, and grinned when Chuck took the handles to he wheelchair. Sarah grabbed Ellie's hand. Nothing was said, but the two smiled at each other. "I'm here for you, and so is the nerd," she said, grinning and nodding her head toward Chuck.

"I'm grateful for you," Sarah said. "And the nerd," she added, grumpily.

"You know you love me," he said, pushing the chair. His eyes got big as he realized what he said, and he felt Ellie turned toward him with an amused smile on her face. There was no time for anything else as Dr. Alcott met them at the door. She took one look at Chuck pushing, glanced down at Sarah, who seemed calm by the situation and made a quick decision.

"Come on you two, let's get Sarah to her room," Dr. Alcott said. Chuck, assuming she meant Sarah and Ellie, let go of the wheelchair. Dr. Alcott looked at Chuck. "Not getting cold feet are we?"

"Chuck, you're coming, right?" Sarah asked. Chuck smiled at her.

"Yeah, I just thought that you might not want a guy in there, you know in case, you have to get, uh," he stammered. She grabbed his hand.

"Chuck, I need you," she said. He nodded, squeezed her hand, let go, and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair.

"Which way, Doc?" he asked. Ellie and Debbie shared a knowing look. Chuck followed them and had a confused look on his face. "Uh, doc she's not that far along," he said as they headed into a delivery room.

"The delivery rooms have everything we need already set up," Dr. Alcott explained. "We're going to do an ultrasound, and check for a heartbeat, and go from there."

"Oh, I didn't think you could do an ultrasound that early," Chuck replied pushing her through the doorway. As he went by Dr. Alcott to get her to the bed, she lay a hand on his shoulder.

"We're doing the ultrasound vaginally," she said.

"Then perhaps I should go outside," he said, helping Sarah get into bed. Sarah grabbed his hand and shook her head. "Close my eyes?" She gave him a grateful smile.

"Chuck, I'm not that concerned right now about what you see or don't see, I just need people I trust," she said. Chuck swallowed and nodded.

"I'm here, Sarah, right here," he said.

"Okay I'm going to step out of the room to get some things, Sarah you get into a gown, Chuck, close your eyes," Dr Alcott said, grinning, and Chuck did so, and turned and faced the far wall.

"Charles," Ellie said, chuckling.

"He's a good one," Sarah said. "Well, I guess we should hurry, I'd hate for him to accidently open an eye and see me here with nothing on." She watched Chuck flinch. Both women burst out into laughter. "Chuck, I'm decent," she said, and he opened one eye, and slowly turned around. Sarah was in bed. He came over, sat in a chair beside her, and held her hand.

"So, Bryce Larkin," Ellie said. Sarah nodded.

"Yep," she began as a nurse walked into the room.

"Hello, Dr. Bartowski, oh, I didn't know your brother was expecting a baby," the nurse said. Chuck's mouth went dry. "How far along are you, Sweetheart?"

"Eight weeks," Sarah said.

"Okay, I'm going to take some blood, and we'll get you ready for the doc," she said. "It's good thing you're here, Chuck," the nurse said to him. "So many dads just don't show up. They can be there for the fun, but not for the work." Chuck started to speak, and Sarah squeezed his hand. He looked at her and she gave a quick shake of her head.

"I'm lucky to have someone like Chuck," Sarah said. The nurse smiled, finished up, and left. Chuck began to sputter once she left.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't know their policy, and I need you here," she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how that might affect you. I'm really sorry, Chuck." Ellie looked at him. Chuck squeezed her hands a few times before she would look at him.

"Hey, I could care less what anyone thinks of me," Chuck said. "In fact, I was thinking what they must think of you, having a big nerd as the father." Sarah stared at him.

"I wish the baby was that lucky," she said. Chuck didn't know what to say and Dr. Alcott came in.

"So, DAD," Debbie said, grinning and laughing. "I take it you're to be admitted with Sarah anytime she comes in."

"Yes, Dr. Alcott," Sarah said. "I'm sorry, I just thought," Debbie raised her hand to cut her off.

"Honey, you're scared, and he calms you, I don't care who you bring in here as long as YOU are comfortable," she said. She glanced at Chuck. "For the record, he's a good one." Chuck was speechless. "Now let's see how our baby is doing. Sarah, can you pull up your gown so I can see your belly while leaving the covers where they are?" Chuck whipped his head in the other direction. Sarah let go of his hand, pulled up her gown, and the doctor place a device over her abdomen. Chuck heard something quick and faint. He turned, stunned at what he was hearing, not even thinking about how Sarah was clothed.

"My bad," he said, as he remembered.

"No, it's good," she said, already having pulled the gown back down. He looked at her, there was awe on her face and she was staring at him.

"Is that?" he began, the same look of awe on his face.

"We have a heartbeat, so that is very good," Debbie said.

"It's so fast," he said, looking at Sarah, who was smiling at him.

"That actually normal at this stage of development, but the best thing," Debbie said, smiling. "That means a miscarriage is not happening." Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Now," she said, pulling down the covers. Chuck began to turn his head.

"Just watch my face," Sarah said. Chuck nodded and gulped. Sarah made a face. "Cold," she said.

"That has got to be a little uncomfortable," Chuck said. She nodded, trying not to giggle.

"Excuse me, you two, this is a place for sick people," Debbie said, winking at Sarah. There was a tear coming out of Sarah's eye.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Hey, these I enjoy," Debbie said. "It's when you can't find the heartbeat…well."

"That's gotta be rough," Chuck said.

"Very," she said, and she smiled. "Ellie, turn that monitor please." Ellie turned it toward Chuck and Sarah. "There is your baby, and it appears to be doing fine." Chuck was watching the monitor, mouth dropped. Sarah had her other hand over her mouth, tears coming out of her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Chuck said.

"She?" Dr. Alcott said.

"I have no real idea," Chuck replied. "I'm just stunned."

"She is beautiful," Sarah said, looking at him. She knew she could do this alone, but she didn't want to. Not as long as Chuck Bartowski was in her life. Not as long as he was willing to help her, and from the look on his face, she couldn't imagine him being anywhere else.

"Now, there's some things we need to talk about, Sarah," Debbie began. "Should you and I do it in private or is it okay with everyone in the room?"

"Chuck and Ellie are welcome every step of the way," Sarah said. Chuck squeezed her hand.

"I'm here as long as you'll have my help," Chuck replied. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Do we have to have the talk with that wand where it is?" Sarah asked. Debbie grinned, Chuck whipped his head back toward Sarah's eyes, and she gave him the most appreciative smile. "That's better," she said. Chuck laughed. "What are you going to do during the birth?" she asked.

"He's going to stay on the north side of the curtain we put up, because I know Chuck Bartowski and he'll pass out in the middle of the floor if he looks down here," Debbie said. Chuck looked at Sarah.

"I guess I have my orders," he said.

"Thank you," Sarah said simply. He knew what it was for. It was for now, for the future, for all the help to come, and he was ready. He had only known her a few days, and he knew he was falling hard, but if nothing ever came of it, Sarah Walker had done the impossible. She had pulled him out of the funk he had been in and he would always be her friend for that very reason, regardless of anything that may, or may not happen between them, and he was going to help her with this, however she needed him to.

"Any stress?" Dr Alcott asked.

"You mean besides finding out I'm pregnant, moving cross country, and being taken to lunch by you two?" Sarah asked.

"What about Bryce?" Chuck asked. Dr. Alcott studied them.

"Bryce is?" she asked.

"The father," Sarah answered. "I just found out he died. Two days ago."

"And you didn't sleep that whole night," Chuck added. Sarah gave him a look. "You wanted me here, and this is part of it, understand." She set her jaw, nodded, but she wasn't happy. "I don't care how mad you get at me, if you don't tell her everything, she can't help you. That's the way it works." She nodded, reluctantly like a petulant child.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Debbie said. "He's right, Sarah. I don't know if the stress caused this, but it didn't help. You have a cervical polyp. If you weren't pregnant, I'd go in and take them out, but I can't. Chances are, getting pregnant caused it. Now," she glanced at Chuck. "You sure I should tell you everything?"

"He's here, he's a pain in my butt, but he's here," Sarah said.

"See, I'm growing on you," he said. She glared at him. "Admittedly, like a wart, but growing." She shook her head, fighting the grin.

"Okay, these polyps will bleed from time to time, especially when they are irritated, like when you have sex," Debbie said. Chuck's eyes got big.

"Uh, I didn't, we didn't, I mean I don't think she," he looked at Sarah, who had an eyebrow raised and an amused smile on her face. "I'm just gonna shut up."

"So every time I have sex between now and when I deliver I will bleed?" Sarah asked, turning back to Debbie who was trying not to explode with laughter. Debbie shrugged.

"Maybe, or you might never bleed again," Debbie said. "It is harmless, it should not deter your sex life."

"Okay," Sarah said, casually. Chuck looked like he wanted to crawl under the bed and hide there. Sarah wasn't about to let this go. No, she was going to enjoy this. "So I've heard things about sex during pregnancy, like your drive really increases." Debbie nodded.

"Perfectly healthy and natural," Debbie said. Chuck was turning five shades of red and studying the far wall.

"And it won't hurt the baby?" she asked, grinning. Debbie shook her head, knowing what she was doing, and joining in.

"It is absolutely fine," she said.

"I read a study that it actually helps some babies," Ellie said. Chuck turned to look at his sister, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"Well, if it's for the baby," Sarah said. Chuck really wanted to hide. She looked at him. "Are you coming to the birthing class?"

"You said, every step of the way," Chuck said. Sarah smiled at him. She was sure this was gonna be okay.

 **-ooooo-**

"Come back if it starts back up, or if it starts bleeding for no reason," Debbie said.

"But if I have sex, I don't have to?" she asked. Debbie shook her head and Chuck was trying hard not to listen. "Any restrictions?"

"Nope, you and your partner can have all the sex you want," Debbie said, trying not to burst. Sarah reached over and took the keys to her car away from Chuck. He looked at her.

"Come on, you owe me a date, remember?" she said. Ellie nearly squealed, but held it in. She did hug both of them at the same time.

"Ellie, the baby," he said. She let go of Sarah and pulled him in tighter. "Ellie, me!" he choked out. She pulled away, and looked from one to the other. "Ellie, will you calm down, I'm going to take her out, show her Burbank, let her do something fun before the baby comes, that's all." He gave her a hug, and went to get into the car.

"That's all?" Ellie asked. Sarah was standing where Chuck couldn't see her. She bounced a shoulder and grinned.

"You heard him," she replied. Ellie hugged her again. Sarah got in the car. "Where to?"

"Feel like Mexican?" he asked. She nodded and started the car.

 **-ooooo-**

"You can get a beer, Chuck," she said.

"No, that's not fair to you," Chuck said. She reached over and took his hand.

"Chuck, you didn't get me this way, you aren't required to do all of this," she said, smiling.

"Sarah, what part of I'm here for you are you not understanding?" he asked. She studied him. "I am here for this, now if I'm here too much, then tell me and I'll go there."

"What if someone wants to date you, what then, Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"What if someone wants to date you, what then, Sarah?" he asked as an answer. She sighed. "Okay, right now, I am not in a relationship with anyone, but I have this friend who is going through some stuff and she is my first priority. Not because I owe her, or feel indebted, or anything like that, but because she means the world to me."

"You've only known me a few days," Sarah said. "And, honestly, you don't really know me." He shrugged, leaned back, proud of himself like he had won that and waited for her answer. "If someone wanted to date me they'd have to be willing to be there for me in the good times and bad, and what guy is going to want to date me? I'm ex-CIA, I'm a barely functional human, and I'm pregnant with another man's child."

"If they had any sense, all of them," he said, leaning in toward her. "Listen, I get you come from a background of secrets and holding in feelings and all this, but you want me here for you, so here's the thing, you Sarah Walker are a good person. I may not know much about you, but I know you. I could be locked in a hole if you didn't stick up for me. Instead you've turned your life upside down, and have me staying at your apartment."

Sarah stared at him. A real life is what she wanted. Maybe what she needed to do was be honest, something she wasn't good at.

"Chuck," she began, reaching across the table and taking his hand. "I've had a life of secrets and lies, and I can't do that anymore."

"Okay, so what do you need from me?" he asked.

"Chuck, no secrets, no lies," she said. "I don't need to know everything about your past, but whatever happens going forward, I need the truth."

"You can't handle the truth," Chuck said, leaning back, grinning. She studied him.

"Chuck, I like you, and you're a good guy that I don't think I deserve," she said. She swallowed. Chuck stared at her, and then got the dopiest grin on his face.

"Sarah, I'm crazy about you, and I love the fact that you keep trying to blame all your snuggling on the baby," Chuck replied. She leaned in.

"Prove it," she said, grinning.

"No secrets, no lies," he replied. She turned her head, bitting off a curse, and grinned.

"Okay, Bartowski, I like snuggling with you," she admitted. "I like being around you, I like the way you make me feel, but I have a baby I have to put first."

"Yes, you do," Chuck said. "And I get that. I'm not kidding Sarah, I'm here. Whatever we do or do not have, you are my friend and you've helped me realize I need to live life, and that, that is something I can never forget."

"Friends," she said. "And the rest?"

"The rest we'll deal with, but we'll be honest about it," Chuck said. She nodded.

"You are still totally freaking out about the bleeding though aren't you?" she asked, grinning.

"How are you not?" he replied. "How can you just be calm?" She shrugged. "I'm not joking Sarah, whatever happens, I'm here, just be honest with me." She nodded.

"I'm not good at real life," she admitted. "But I've got a pretty good teacher."

They talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company. They finished their meal, and Chuck took her to hear a local band. She didn't know much about music, but Chuck loved it, and she enjoyed dancing. He wasn't a terrible dancer, but he also wasn't the best. She really didn't care, they were having fun, and she had never felt so free. Chuck suggested one more stop on their date and a little while later she found herself sitting on a beach, watching the stars with Chuck. She watched the waves crash into the beach and just felt an overwhelming sense of peace. She lay her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You're gonna be a great mom," he said. She looked up at him.

"I am going to be terrible," she said, laughing. "But I'm going to love this baby with all I have."

"That's why you're gonna be great," he said. "Plus you'll have Uncle Chuck to help out."

"Uncle Chuck?" she asked. He missed the look on her face, the one of sadness.

"Whatever you want the baby to call me," he said.

"You don't mean that," she said, looking away.

"Sarah, I do," he said. She studied him, and shook her head.

"Chuck, how about we cross that bridge when we get there, there's no guarantee I carry this baby to term," she said. Chuck pulled her in close, and she let loose the tears of worry, and fear that had she had kept bottled up all day. Chuck held her, wishing he could take away all of her pain.

"Hey, the baby's alright, I didn't pass out," he began. She laughed into his shoulder. "And Ellie is going to lose her mind, if you don't quit teasing her."

"Who says I'm teasing her," she said. She pulled back and looked at him. "Chuck, I want this."

"Sarah," he began, and her phone rang.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she growled. She pulled out her phone. "Walker, secure, with the protectee."

"Walker, we're going to have a public funeral for Larkin, and I need you to go," Graham said.

"Sir, it's 2 am here, what time is it there," she snapped.

"The funeral is in ten hours," Graham said.

"Oh," she replied. "I'll have to take Chuck with me."

"We know, Walker, and it would make sense them being roommates," Graham replied.

"That is the dumbest thing I ever heard, Bryce got him thrown out of Stanford," Sarah said. She heard paper shuffling.

"That's not in his record," Graham said.

"Chuck told me, and I'd take his word over Bryce's any day," she said.

"Walker, are you having a relationship with him?" Graham asked.

"That is none of your damn business," Sarah replied, she felt Chuck hug her, trying to soothe her. She leaned back against him.

"You're done aren't you, Sarah," Graham said. He used her first name. It was over.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"You were one of the best, Walker," Graham said. "Will you stay on in your current role?"

"For now," she said. "I'll be there at noon," and with that, Graham disconnected.

"You okay?" Chuck asked. Sarah snuggled more into him.

"I'm great, I just told the director of the CIA I was done being an agent and I don't have one regret," she said. "I'm scared to death, and I have to go to the funeral of my baby's daddy."

"So, a Wednesday," Chuck said. Sarah grinned. "I got you, Sarah."

"I know, Chuck," she said, softly. "I know."

* * *

A/N: Go check your blood sugar… Til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	5. Ch 5, The Best Friend

A/N: Hey, welcome back. I'm not sure the pace of these updates will hold. It's summer, I'm watching Grace, and she's only 11 once. I'm kinda stuck on this fic right now, so I may not update the others for a bit, that doesn't mean their dead, just giving me time to think about what to do with them. Breakup maybe ending soon, but you're here for this fic so, without further ado, I give you Reassigned, Ch. 5, The Best Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck...who do I talk to about fixing that?

* * *

"You do know you don't have to walk me home?" Sarah asked, as they left Ellie and Devon's apartment. It had been a few weeks since the date that ended with the two of them on the beach. They had gone to the funeral the next morning, and Chuck held Sarah's hand as the ceremony took place. That afternoon she was very quiet, and Chuck told her he would go sit in the bathroom if she wanted to be alone so she wouldn't be breaking the rules. That had made her laugh, and she snuggled up again him on the couch.

"It's just weird, you know," she said. "I mean we weren't even really a thing, but still."

"I know how mad I was at him, but to find out he's dead," Chuck began. "It's weird." She looked up at him, her eyes searching his.

"I'm scared, Chuck," she said softly. "I don't get scared." Chuck nodded. "I have fought off rebels with a fork, jumped out of airplanes, been tortured, and nothing has scared me like this. Everything I have ever done I have been trained for, but this life, this baby, you, I don't know how."

"Me?" he asked. He felt her stiffen against him. "Sarah Walker, are you saying that I scare you?" She pulled away from him and stared at him.

"Chuck, you scare the absolute hell out of me," she said. "You scare me that I'm going to run you off because I don't know how to be, you scare me because you care so hard, so much, so fast, and everything in me says you can't be real, but that's the thing Chuck, you are so real, and I realize, more than ever, if I don't have you, I have no one but me. In the past, that was fine, but now…" she trailed off and looked down at her stomach that wasn't really showing anything. "Now, it's different." She was crying, and she didn't know why she let him pull her in to him, and kiss the top of her head, but she was glad he did because it may have been the most comforting thing ever, more comforting than Rocky Road ice cream. She pulled away. "Rocky Road ice cream," she said softly. "And olives." Chuck looked at her, eyes wide. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, thinking. "I don't like olives…" Chuck barked a laugh

That's how they found themselves in the grocery store a little while later shopping for strange combinations, and regular food for her apartment. The rest of the week had gone relatively easy. Chuck found himself becoming at ease with Sarah, but he was scared. He was scared of rushing her. She was dealing with the loss of Bryce, the pregnancy, the scare of almost losing the baby, and her fear of losing him if this didn't work. But then, it happened, the week was up on Sarah's protection of Chuck. No one had been found tracking Chuck and he had been cleared by the CIA. He had returned to work at the Buy More and he realized how much he absolutely hated it, except he didn't because he kept getting texts from Sarah distracting him from the Buy More insanity. Big Mike had tried to talk to him about the assistant manager job, but Chuck reminded him that he couldn't because of Sarah.

Around lunchtime of the first day back, he looked up and saw her walking in towards him. Lester was commenting on the "fresh piece of meat," when she walked right up to Chuck, grabbed him by the tie, pulled him down, and kissed him. Chuck didn't know if it lasted minutes, hours, or days, but he was pretty sure time had stopped. She told him she had missed him and she was outside to take him to lunch.

"Damn, son, I don't know what you did for her over the past week, but good job," Big Mike said, patting Chuck on the back and walking away. Lester stared at Chuck in awe, and even Harry Tang really couldn't find anything to gripe about. Chuck stumbled outside, got in the car with Sarah, and they took off. She took him to a BBQ place she had seen on TV, and they got lunch. Chuck was quiet, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, breaking the silence. "Hormones."

"I'm not," he replied, grinning at her. She smiled. "Uh, about tonight."

"You're heading home, right?" she asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah," he said, and then he didn't know what else to say. Sarah finished her lunch and then what Chuck didn't eat of his. She drove him back to work and said she would see him later. When he got home from work, he stopped by, but she was hip deep in reports. She apologized, telling him she had napped, and time had gotten away from her. He kissed her on the forehead and said he'd see her in the morning. He spent the evening with Devon and Ellie, and when he went to bed that night, he left the light off as he got ready. He slipped into bed and it took everything in him not to yell. Sarah was laying there, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes," he began. "I mean no, I mean, I wasn't expecting you."

"You said you were going home tonight," she said.

"And you took it to meant you should come join me?" he asked.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, and an amused smile on her face.

"No, Sarah, I do not want you to leave," he replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just been hard without you there all day, and this is crazy," she said, rolling onto her back. "I've been on my own for YEARS and now, now it's like I can't be. I don't get it. I never needed anyone before."

"You need me, Sarah?" Chuck asked, grinning. She rolled her eyes, and looked at him.

"Yes, Bartowski, are you happy, I need you," she said. "You've broke a perfectly good spy. I used to be the queen of alone." Chuck reached over and took her hand and slowly rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you didn't want to be, and now that you've had a taste of the good life, you don't want to give it up?" he asked. Laughter bubbled out of her.

"The good life?" she said, giggling. "You are too much, Curls," she said. "Now, hush, sleepy time, hold me."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, holding her, and eventually drifting off to sleep. The next few weeks had consisted of dates, kisses, and spending the night at one or the other's apartment, but mostly it was Chuck at Sarah's. She had been working on teaching him how to tango at his place, when she needed a break and Devon took over, in only a towel. Sarah couldn't stop laughing and afterward, mostly at Chuck's insistence Devon go get dressed. Later she asked Chuck if he realized Devon had taught him the women's part.

Tonight had been game night, and Chuck had Morgan hanging all over him. When he finally got a free moment with Sarah to ask her if she needed him to stay the night, she told him not tonight, which was fine, because he could use a bit of a break. Not that he was tired of seeing her, but that it was getting frustrating. There was a line Chuck wouldn't cross with her, sex. Regardless of what the doctor or Ellie told him, he wasn't about to do anything to make Sarah bleed, he just couldn't and besides, he was really afraid it would hurt the baby. Plus, if he was honest, she was starting to show, just a little, and while she was beautiful, it was a little bit of a problem for him, the reminder it was Bryce's.

"Hey," she said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Why don't you stay tonight." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled her into a hug.

"Nah, get some rest, you aren't going to last long, I saw you yawning all night," he said.

"I'm sorry, it's just," she began.

"The baby," they said together. Chuck laughed.

"Hey, maybe it's not my place, but Morgan," she began.

"Yeah, about that, he thinks you're breaking up the band by me having thoughts of leaving the Buy More," Chuck said.

"Well, that explains that part, but the questions he answered about sex," she said, trailing off, biting the inside of her jaw so as not to laugh. Chuck shuddered. She walked up to him, and pressed herself against him, gently grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him in. Her tongue made it's way inside his mouth and swept against his, making him moan. "You sure you want to go home?" she asked breathily as she pulled away just a few inches.

"Well, uh, you see, it's been awhile, and uh, I don't know how my ego could handle it if you feel asleep," he stammered. She rubbed her thumb across his neck. She thought it was more than that, but she wouldn't push it, tonight. She was tired, but there were other things she needed to take care of. She leaned her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"It's okay, Chuck," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," he said, as he watched her go inside. He stood there. Idiot. She had asked him to tell her the truth in everything. She had wanted the truth, but could she handle it, hell, could he handle it. He was ashamed of himself, but he had to do the right thing, no matter how bad it made him look. He knocked on the door. It opened quickly, like she hadn't moved. She didn't have the lights on, and she stuck her head out, more than opened the door completely. "I'm sorry," he began. "You said, no lies no secrets, and I'm really having trouble dealing with something. I don't know where our relationship is going, but I really can't think about a physical one with you right now. Not because your pregnant, well, yes, because I'm afraid to hurt the baby, I'm afraid of you to bleed but mostly because, well," he took a deep breath.

"Because it's Bryce's?" she asked, with an amused smile on her face. He nodded. "I know, Chuck. I don't like it, but I get it."

"I'm not saying," he began, but she opened the door, reached up, her hands cupping his head and both her thumbs sliding behind his ears. She kissed him and Chuck didn't know his name, where he was, or what was going on. Her tongue swept his and he pulled her close, needing to feel her. She pulled away slightly. "I'm working on it," he choked out.

"I'll just have to give you reasons to work harder," she said, grinning. Chuck returned the grin. "But, you're right, I'm exhausted." Chuck nodded. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Goodnight," she said, and shut the door. Chuck stood there grinning.

"Well, well, well," the voice in the darkness came, scaring him half to death. He jumped, turned and saw it was Morgan. "So this is how it's going to be." Chuck started to talk, but Morgan held up his hand. "She must complete a night of Morgan before I approve of this," he said, walking away. Chuck watched him go. He loved Morgan, but he was different.

Inside Sarah's house she was leaning against the door, grinning. "Satisfied?" she asked.

"After that, girl, I know you're not, and frankly, I'm not either," Carina said, sitting on the couch in the darkness. Sarah had known she was there while outside, there was a sixth sense where Carina was involved. When she had entered the apartment the first time, she had said she knew Carina was there and to wait a minute. She was pretty sure Chuck was close to spiraling so she wanted to give him a chance. She hoped he did knock because she knew what was coming from Carina, and she had never been so glad he had proven her right, but she wasn't shocked, because Chuck always did the right thing, eventually. Sarah flipped on the light. "You really tired?"

"After that kiss?" Sarah asked. Carina grinned at her. "Nope.

"Good, we gotta talk," Carina said.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck was beginning to get ready for bed when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID, saw it was Ellie, and answered. She sounded very frustrated. She apologized for waking him and he told her he was home by himself. She told him she had just gotten to work, and some of the systems at the hospital were under cyber attack, and in frustration the hospital administrator said if someone could fix this he'd give them the contract. Chuck hopped up, ran out the door, glanced at Sarah's, saw the light on, but figured he shouldn't bother her. He jumped in his car and took off to the hospital. Sarah's door opened as he pulled away, confused.

"Booty call?" Carina asked. Sarah gave her a look. Carina held her hands up in defense. "I didn't send him home hot and bothered," she said. "Want to follow him?"

"Yes," Sarah said. "But, I'm suppose to be living a real life and that's not what girlfriends do." Carina looked at her.

"First, yes they do, second, girlfriend?" Carina asked grinning. Sarah grabbed her purse.

"Come on," she said. "He's not on call tonight, that's tomorrow. And, we haven't exactly defined our relationship." They pulled out of the complex, and Sarah expertly followed him.

"Actual-father-to-my-child-but-not-baby-daddy?" Carina asked. Sarah laughed.

"That would be a hard card to find at Hallmark," Sarah retorted, thinking she knew where he was going. "I hope Ellie's okay."

"Who's Ellie?" Carina asked.

"Chuck's sister, her and her boyfriend are both doctors at Westside Medical, that's also where my doctor is," Sarah explained. "So what's so important that you came to see me?"

"First, I wanted to make sure you're okay," Carina began.

"Uh-huh," Sarah replied. "Snoresville?"

"Fine, I have a mission here," she said. "Remember John Casey?"

"The one you left handcuffed to the bed in Prague?" Sarah asked. "The burnout?"

"Yep, he and I are partners now because of your baby daddy," Carina said. Sarah glanced at her. "The CIA isn't trusted right now since their guy broke into a facility and sent a program being guarded to your boyfriend." Sarah looked at her, and grinned. "I read the report of how he was being watched by you for a week. How is the nerd?"

"Respectful, and scared of hurting the baby," Sarah said.

"And is a little bothered that bump is because of Bryce," Carina added. Sarah nodded. "Hey, Sarah, if he's not right-"

"No, you stop right there," Sarah said. "He does not begrudge me one thing. Bryce screwed him over in college, he's Chuck's former roommate that got him thrown out of Stanford and slept with his ex-girlfriend." Carina looked at her.

"What are the odds?" Carina asked. Sarah shrugged.

"It bothers him when we get intimate, so at worst in 6 ½ months, he'll be over it," she said.

"You gonna wait that long?" Carina asked.

"If that's what it takes," Sarah said. "I don't think it will though," she said, with a sly grin on her face. "Okay so what else is going on, because that can't be it."

"Well, the computer geeks can't get Chuckles computer unlocked," Carina said. "It's stuck on some text password and they can't figure it out. They believe it will erase the hard drive if they type in the wrong line. They are thinking about talking to Chuck."

"Carina, tell them he didn't know the code," Sarah said. Carina looked at her.

"You've got it bad, Blondie," Carina said. "So bad." Sarah shrugged and pulled into Westside Medical. They followed Chuck from a distance. "That bastard," she said, when she saw him hug Ellie.

"That's his sister," Sarah said.

"Really?" Carina asked. "A doctor and that fine? Wow!"

"Tell me about it, and they're both so humble," Sarah said. "The best friends a person could ask for." Carina studied Sarah. She'd been a spy for a long time, and she knew how to read people. She had known Sarah for a long time, and she knew how to read her. She was out of the life. Whether or not it was by choice, there was no doubt, Sarah Walker was done being a spy. Her voice on the phone had been one thing, but the body language, the way she looked at Chuck, at Ellie, the way she had been in the car, more open, more honest, she was done.

"I'm gonna miss you, Blondie," she muttered. Sarah looked at her, and gave her a hug. "Damn, that boy has changed you."

"You have no idea," she said, agreeing. She pulled away. "And, Ellie is just as bad as he is!" She looked and Ellie was in the hallway, Chuck was nowhere to be seen. "Come on," she said. They approached Ellie. She looked up and saw Sarah, a quizzical look on her face.

"Sarah, I didn't figure you for the stalkerish girlfriend type," Ellie said grinning. Sarah pressed her lips together, shook her head, but she knew the ribbing was good natured.

"I'm finding out I'm a lot of things since meeting you two," she admitted. "Is everything alright? He tore out of the complex like something was wrong."

"Yeah, it's actually a computer issue, how did you know?" she asked.

"Spies," Carina said, moving her forefinger between herself and Sarah. "You're the sister-in-law?"

"Carina!" Sarah hissed. Ellie laughed.

"Soon," Ellie replied, winking at Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes. "CIA?"

"No, can't really tell you," Carina admitted. "But an alphabet."

"Wait, Chuck's not on call, and the Buy More doesn't have this account," Sarah said. Ellie grinned.

"You'll protect him?" she asked. Sarah looked at her like she was asking the dumbest question on the planet. "Why do I think you could be thirty minutes from having your child and you'd fly halfway across the world to find him?" Sarah didn't say anything but she shifted uncomfortably.

"Fighting for his life in a pit in Thailand and having the baby between rounds, probably," Carina added. "She is gone."

"So gone," Ellie said.

"Are you two done bonding?" Sarah asked. Ellie smiled at Carina.

"I like you," Ellie said.

"You like to dance?" Carina asked.

"Love to," Ellie admitted.

"UGH!" Sarah groaned. Both women looked at her and then back at each other.

"She is so far gone," Ellie said, grinning. "The hospital is under cyber attack and our techs can't fix it. If Chuck can, he'd get the contract for the hospital." Sarah's eyes lit up.

"He can't be that good," Carina said.

"He's the Piranha," Ellie said.

"You're funny," Carina said, and looked over to Sarah. "Blondie?"

"That makes so much sense," Sarah said. "The Piranha quit about the time he left Stanford," Sarah said. "What was he doing at the Buy More?"

"Hiding," Ellie replied, gently.

"Oh, I know, we've talked about it, but Ellie, he could have done anything," Sarah said, wishing Bryce wasn't dead so she could beat him. She looked at Ellie, Sarah's eyes sparkling. "You know he's thinking about leaving the Buy More?" she asked. Ellie's mouth dropped. "I've been helping him with a plan he came up with." Ellie grabbed her and hugged her. "If he doesn't marry you soon I'm gonna kill him."

"Ellie, will you slow down, I can't," and she stopped. Ellie pulled away and her eyes narrowed.

"Go," she said.

"Ellie," Sarah began.

"Sarah, go home, I'll take care of this," Ellie said. Sarah turned, to the amazement of Carina.

"Come on," Sarah said. "There's no fighting her on this."

"What's going to happen?" Carina asked as they got out of the hospital.

"Chuck's big sister is going to have a talk with him about the birds and the bees," Sarah answered. Carina stood there not sure if she wanted to see what happened or not.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck had his headphones on, drinking his chardonnay. He was already starting to repel the attacker and fix the holes in the system as he went. He was making good time and thought he might have this done within the next half hour. He saw Ellie come in and he took off the headphones.

"What's up, El," he said.

"If you pull this off, what are you going to do?" Ellie said. "You have a full-time job."

"Sarah and I checked, my contract for the government runs out next week, and won't be renewed and unless they need me," Chuck said. "If I could find one contract, like this one, Sarah believes the government would put me on a six month contract with her, and then we'll see after that."

"See what?" Ellie asked.

"If Sarah continues her current job," Chuck said. Ellie studied him. "El, she says she's done with her old job." Ellie nodded. "Something wrong, Ellie?"

"You used to tell me things, but I guess those days are over now," she said, biting her lip so he wouldn't see her smile. Chuck looked concerned. "Chuck, you're in love." Chuck stopped typing, realized that wasn't helping his current situation and began to type again. "Do you even realize it?" He couldn't look at her. "Chuck?"

"Yes, I realize I love her," Chuck replied. "But, Ellie, she's got so much right now, and until she's ready, I just can't, Ellie. I can't be the reason we don't make it. I am jealous, Ellie. I'm jealous that child isn't mine." Ellie gave a sad smile, walked behind him, and hugged him from behind.

"And you're scared you'll hurt the baby, and make her bleed," Ellie added.

"OF COURSE I AM!" he yelled. "Ellie, I can't be the one to hurt her, cost her that baby, or anything like that. So I will take this as slow as she needs." Ellie smiled, walked to the door, and paused.

"But are you taking it as fast as she needs?" Ellie asked. "If you're not ready…"

"I'm ready, scared, jealous, and a little freaked out, but ready," he said.

"Then maybe talk to her," Ellie said, and left. Chuck thought about it for a second, realized he was falling behind and began to type again. Fifteen minutes later he walked out of the room.

"Is it fixed?" Ellie asked. Chuck made a face.

"Please, it's me, of course it's fixed," he said. The hospital administrator was there.

"Uh, son, I'm afraid I might have said something that I cannot follow through on," he began. Chuck stared at him, shook his head, and began to walk away. "Wait," he said. "I have a check for you, and I am calling several others I know in the area to recommend them. Is your cellphone number okay to use?" He handed Chuck the check.

"It's fine," Chuck said as he opened the envelope and pulled out the check. His eyes widened. "Uh, sir, there's at least one to many zeroes here!"

"No there's not," he said. "I'm under contract and can't get out, but what you did saved me at least that much money. I'm hoping in the future I can call you once I get out from under our contract." Chuck nodded.

"This will go nicely toward starting up my company," Chuck said.

"Really, what are you going to call it?" he asked.

"Bartowski Solutions," Chuck said, looking at his sister. She nodded. "I just gotta find somewhere to work out of, clients, and, well, everything." The administrator nodded.

"I think I can help with the clients," he said, offering him his hand. Chuck shook it, and headed out the door. Devon met him, and offered him a ride, knowing how Chuck used his thinking juice.

"A new career, new lady, and a baby," Devon said, grinning. "Chuckster, not a bad rebound. Not a bad rebound." Not a bad rebound at all, Chuck thought. If only Sarah were at home waiting for him when he got there, permanently.

* * *

A/N: Til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	6. Ch 6, Frustration

A/N: Hey, welcome back. Apparently Dillwg was rooting around in my brain again, so thoughts and prayers…The moment many of you are clamoring for is coming…The moment many of you wish I wouldn't do…is coming…and if I do this right (and again thank you steampunk . chuckster for helping me tinker with that one) it's going to be AMAZING…but that's a few away chapters away, so let's get going…I feel some of you tapping your foot…I give you Reassigned, Ch. 6, Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I've run out of funny disclaimers

* * *

Sarah threw her favorite pair of pants across the room, watching them hit the doorframe as the front door opened and Ellie walked in. Ellie's eyes were wide, and Sarah stood there, in only her underwear, seething.

"Too tight?" Ellie asked. Sarah, afraid to speak lest she say something terrible to Ellie, simply nodded. "How about you and I go shopping?" Sarah closed her eyes and took a breath. It was nearing Halloween, and things were…frustrating. Chuck had come back from the job at the hospital, with hope. Hope that things were about to change and that maybe he could move forward in life. The next morning he had brought her breakfast, she had thanked him with a toe curdling kiss, and Chuck joked he should go out and get more breakfast if she was going to reward him like that. She told him those kisses were available whenever he wanted. She told him over breakfast about Carina visiting and told him a little about their past together. He thanked her, knowing what opening up meant, and the kiss he gave her was dangerous…for him. Chuck didn't realize the dangers of driving a pregnant ex-CIA ninja crazy and leaving her all alone wanting more. He left for work happy, but when he came home, he was a little down over the Buy More.

He had stayed at home that night as well since he was on call. He woke up to the phone ringing in the middle of the night and had to move out from under the blonde mass on top of his left side that had made her way into his room during the night. He was out most of the night fixing a major problem. When he came in the next morning, he picked up a couple of extra shifts thinking the extra money would help with the startup of his business. He was working close to 70 hours a week, spending what little free time he had with Sarah, and it was wearing on him. Chuck still hadn't told Sarah about the hospital job, not because he was hiding it, but because he didn't know for sure if he wanted to use some of the money to put into an account for the baby.

He did get one night off that he spent with Sarah and Morgan. Sarah was stunned at how much she enjoyed sizzling shrimp and while Enter the Dragon was okay, Morgan and Chuck acting out movie scenes left her laughing. When Morgan left, he gave them the Morgan stamp of approval. Not to be outdone, Sarah gave him the Sarah stamp of approval. Morgan got misty-eyed, and hugged her. Sarah couldn't help but be moved by the bearded man.

Things between her and Chuck weren't strained, but she wasn't seeing him as much as she would like. Chuck was a walking zombie he was so tired. He was trying to anticipate anything Sarah might need, even though she was perfectly capable of taking care of most things herself. He was exhausted from all the hours of work and doing everything he could for her. When the night of Morgan came to an end, she pushed him straight over to her apartment, ignoring his complaints, and got him into bed, where he promptly fell asleep. The next morning he tried to get up to go get her breakfast, but she was hanging on too tightly.

"No, stay," she said.

"I've got to get breakfast," he replied.

"How about we make breakfast?" Sarah asked, snuggling against him. Why couldn't Bryce snuggle like this. Whenever he did stay over, or she did, he had to have his stupid thirty minutes of silence. Sarah thought she like thirty minutes of silence, but she realized quickly with Chuck she didn't. She like snuggling, and the conversation, or no conversation. Bryce, he had nothing on Chuck Bartowski, nothing. She noticed he had frozen up a little with her question. She raised up and looked at him. He looked a little petrified. "You can make breakfast, right?" Chuck gave her a nervous smile. She had an amused smile on her face. "Chuck, your sister is an amazing cook, how can you not have learned?"

"Wait, it's not that I haven't tried, it's that, erm, I can't," he trailed off, looking a little ashamed. "Ellie gave up trying to teach me."

"You can use those fingers to do just about anything, and I mean anything, I'm sure we can teach you how to cook," Sarah said winking at him.

"Anything?" Chuck asked, confused. Sarah gave him a look, that made him think she wasn't talking about cooking or fixing computers. He turned red. Her stupid hormones were going to get him into real trouble. He decided to try and diffuse the situation. "I mean I'm really good at wiring things, figuring out code, that sort of thing."

"Back massages, rubbing your thumb over the back of my hand until I'm ready to scream," she began. He quickly realized he hadn't defused the situation and only had one other option.

"Really need to use the bathroom," he mumbled as he fled. Sarah shook her head. There had never been anyone as respectful as him that she had ever met. With that teasing to anyone else she knew what would happen. She didn't think it would work on him, but she had to try. Damn hormones. She needed to calm down. She knew he was having issues, and he was trying hard, but Chuck was a guy who was going to worry about her, put her first, and that thought put a huge smile on her face. "So you're really going to try to teach me to cook?" she heard from the doorway. She looked over at him and grinned, and Chuck stumbled to the kitchen, quickly. She shook her head, rolled her eyes, huffed, and got out of bed. The next several meals was her teaching him things to make, healthy things. It was a wonder he wasn't overweight all the junk he ate. He continued to work long hours, come to her place or her to his and she kept feeling Ellie watching. Not judging, but studying.

That lead to this morning. Her trying on pants that while they fit, they were a little tight…to be honest, they were always a little tight. Sarah began to cry right in the middle of the room, making Ellie's eyes bug out, and she rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm getting fat, Chuck's scared to touch me, and these blasted hormones are making me about to do things to him no sister of his wants to hear about," she said through the tears, and wondering what it was about Bartowskis holding her that made her feel safe. Ellie burst out laughing, and Sarah couldn't help it, she joined in as well.

"One, you're not fat, you're pregnant, two, do I need to talk to him again, and three, dear, that's not the hormones," Ellie said, smiling. Sarah pulled away.

"Don't talk to him again, he's working so many hours to try and start up the company, and what do you mean it's not the hormones?" she asked.

"Sarah, the hormones make you want to have sex, admittedly, but is there anyone else you want to have sex with?" Ellie asked. Sarah thought, and shook her head. "Wow, you have no idea how to handle love." Sarah wanted to deny it, but she had a more pressing thought, something that worried her even more than that.

"Does he know?" Sarah asked, scared.

"Know what?" Ellie asked.

"That I love him," Sarah said. "I mean I'm pretty sure…no." She stopped, gathered her thoughts, sighed, and pushed forward. That is what this is, love. I've never felt this, and I can't figure out what to do about it, and Ellie, I wish, I wish so hard this baby wasn't Bryce's." Ellie watched her for a minute, and Sarah turned red. Ellie reached over and took her hand.

"Is that what you really wish?" Ellie asked softly. Sarah shook her head. "Then what do you really wish, Sarah?" Sarah's jaw trembled. "Say it, it will help you process it."

"I wish it was Chuck's," she said, barely above a whisper.

"He does to," Ellie replied, and Sarah's eyes got huge and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Now, what are you going to do about it?" Sarah started to speak, but Ellie shook her head. "Enough, we'll deal with that later." She smiled at the younger woman. "I'm here for you, not my brother. I'm here for my friend, Sarah, not Chuck's girlfriend, do you understand?" Sarah nodded. "Now, you and I are going shopping, come one."

The two spent the afternoon shopping, and Ellie even made her register baby items at two different chain stores. They found several clothes that fit Sarah, that were loose, but not maternity clothes, and they even found her a few new maternity outfits. They talked about everything, except Chuck Bartowski. Sarah told Ellie about missions where she left men who thought they were amazing, and they weren't, which made Sarah happier than getting the desired info. Ellie told war stories in the hospital, Sarah told war stories about wars, about galas and some clothes she had to wear. They laughed, and bonded. Ellie told her about her favorite TV show, that Sarah had never heard of on a premium channel. It was about this cop who was a blood specialist, but was also a serial killer. Sarah didn't think she'd like it, but she'd give it a try.

They were heading home when Sarah got a text from Chuck that he was working late. The two decided to go out to dinner at an Italian restaurant, and after a bit, Ellie couldn't help herself.

"Has he gotten any phone calls from the reference the hospital gave him?" Ellie asked.

"He hasn't even mentioned the hospital job," Sarah said. "Part of me wants to ask, but I'm not supposed to know, and the other part is, we said no secrets, no lies." She was staring at the menu and thought, go for it, she was eating for two. "Ellie, get the wine, we both know you'll enjoy your meal more with it." Ellie looked at her, torn, but gave in when Sarah nodded.

"I think he's deciding what to do with it," Ellie said. "The money."

"Why would you think that?" Sarah asked her, nearly moaning when biting into the fresh soft breadstick.

"You need some alone time over there?" Ellie asked smiling. She bit into one and made nearly the same face.

"Serves you right," Sarah replied.

"Don't care," Ellie said. "S'good." Ellie gathered herself and got back to the topic. "When Chuck makes a big decision he either goes quiet or talks to everyone about it."

"He's gone quiet," Sarah said.

"You know what he's thinking, right?" Ellie asked, grinning. Sarah shook her head. "If he should start a fund for the baby." Sarah sat down her breadstick and stared at Ellie.

"He's too much," she said softly. Ellie gave a slight shrug and nod, in agreement. "Ellie, I love him, but I've done a lot of things," she began, and then trailed off. Ellie reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Sarah Walker, I don't care what you did, the only thing I care about is if you are going to hurt him or not," Ellie said fiercely. "He's been hurt and left too many times." Sarah sat up and stared at Ellie.

"Bryce Larkin could walk in that door right now, profess his love and I wouldn't want to do a thing but go home and be with your brother," Sarah said. Ellie nodded.

"Good, let Chuck stew a bit about what to do," Ellie said, bringing a look of surprise that turned into a grin on Sarah's face. "Serves him right for not telling my best friend about the job he got." Sarah looked at Ellie, tears in her eyes, and squeezed her hand.

"I'm just as glad you're in my life as Chuck is," Sarah said. Ellie nodded.

"You'll really be glad when he passes out in birthing class and you need me," Ellie said. The two laughed, and enjoyed their meal and each other's company.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck opened the door to Casa de Barowski, and was surprised to see Sarah there helping Ellie plan the party.

"Hey, Sw-Chuck," Sarah said, her eyes going wide with what almost slipped from her mouth. Ellie rolled her eyes at her.

"Call him whatever you want, you've earned that," Ellie said. "Do you two even know what your doing?" Chuck stood perfectly still, and looked at Sarah. Sarah shrugged and looked over at Ellie.

"I know what I'm doing," she said. Ellie waited. "I'm dating him, exclusively." Chuck's eyes got big, happy, but big. Ellie and Sarah turned to him.

"Annndd that's what I'm doing?" he replied. Sarah tilted her head. "I'm not the one who's life is about to be flipped upside down, so I'm going at your pace," Chuck replied. Sarah gave him a look and lifted her water bottle to take a drink.

"That's what you think," she muttered. Ellie burst out laughing. Sarah grinned at Ellie.

"You two spent all day together didn't you?" Chuck asked through clenched teeth. This was bad. This was real bad.

"So we're going to Stanford next weekend for the UCLA game," Sarah said, turning to him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Chuck replied.

"I really want to see where you went to college," Sarah said. "Unless you don't want me to?"

"No, no it's not that, it's more, well, they kicked me out," Chuck replied. Sarah got up and walked over to him, and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Chuck, they were wrong in what they did," Sarah said. "They were very wrong, and if I was here, I would have fought them." Chuck smiled to the point he wrinkled his nose. She placed her hand on his chest.

"I bet you would have," he said. She gave him a peck on the lips, and headed toward the back.

"There's something you have to see for the Halloween party," she said, and disappeared into his room.

"Okay," he said. As soon as the door shut, he dashed to the far end of the couch. "Ellie, what is going on?" he asked. Ellie smiled and tried to look innocent.

"Chuck, she's a spy," Ellie said. "Maybe a former one, but still a spy. Do you think maybe you should have told her about something?"

"Oh, crap," Chuck said, leaning back on the couch.

"You okay?" Sarah asked, coming into the living room with a trench coat over whatever she was wearing.

"Yeah," Chuck said, wondering what was coming. Sarah looked a little shy.

"Okay, if it's stupid, please tell me," she said, and she opened the trench coat. She was wearing all black, and put on a cap that had a skull on it. The shirt and pants were a skeleton, but inside the chest area was a heart, and in the abdomen, was a baby skeleton with a pink bow on it's skull.

"Oh my gosh," Chuck said. He got up and walked toward her looking at the baby skeleton.

"Is it stupid?" she asked. Chuck smiled at her, and she never felt as loved as she did at that moment.

"No," Chuck said gently. "I just really wanted to put my hand on it, sorry," he said, and started to back away. She grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on her stomach. He looked into her eyes, and he found himself getting lost in those blue storms. "Has she kicked?"

"I don't know that it's a she, I just like this one because you said it was a she and then I did too, but no, she hasn't kicked," she said. He started to bend down, but stopped. She nodded, smiling. Ellie was doing all she could not to squeal.

"Hey, baby, if you're a boy, sorry about all this, but you'll be fine," Chuck said. "You've got one kickass momma, you know that? And if you are a little girl, then you're about to have the best role model ever." Sarah ran her hand through his hair.

"Yeah, which ever one it is, they do have the best role model ever," looking into his eyes. Chuck gulped, he really didn't think she was talking about herself. He saw Ellie in the corner of his eye, and he was certain.

 **-ooooo-**

 **Undisclosed Location, somewhere in Burbank**

 **(Underneath the Weinerlicious)**

"Major Casey, Agent Miller, we have intercepted chatter of a device that is supposed to be delivered to Burbank in the coming weeks, I want you to get ready, this appears to be break we're waiting for," Beckman said.

"Why so long, General?" Casey asked.

"Apparently the shipment is not ready to be moved," Beckman said. "According to reports, this is the highest priority in FULCRUM."

"Understood, General," Casey said.

"Agent Miller, any movement on Bartowski?" Beckman asked.

"Negative, General, he has no idea what the code is," Carina answered.

"Are we sure neither he or Walker are in on this?" Beckman asked.

"General, those two are playing house too much to be involved with this," Carina answered truthfully.

"I need you two to head to Stanford, we have word of a missing professor there that worked for the CIA," Beckman said. "We have to make sure he hasn't gone rogue either, but according to his last communication he is being hunted."

"Understood, General," Casey answered. Beckman nodded and cut the feed. Casey turned to Carina. "Seriously, Walker is letting the nerd butter her muffin?" Carina shrugged.

"I'm not so sure, but he sure seems ready to play daddy," Carina said.

"Hh," Casey grunted. "Let's keep an eye on those two, Walker could be playing him, and involved." Carina began to laugh.

"Go right ahead, Casey. Go right ahead," she said. Casey left the base. She left, got in her car, drove to Mason 23. She got into her apartment and swept her room for bugs. She got out her phone and made a call. "Blondie, we might have a situation."

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck looked around the quad, nothing had changed. He yawned, and looked over at Sarah, his girlfriend. He really liked the sound of that. The last week had been crazy. Morgan decided since he was about to be a father (Morgan's words, not Chuck's) it was time to retire the worm. Sarah's outfit had been a hit, and Chuck was just glad to make it given all the hours he had been working. He and Sarah had ridden down by themselves in their own car, and Chuck had told Sarah about the money and the hospital job. He told Sarah he was giving the account to her child to start his or her college fund. Sarah smiled at him, reached into her purse, found a bank book, and handed it to Chuck. He looked at it, and his mouth dropped. He looked over at her and she shrugged. He handed her back the book, and slumped into the seat. She told him to take a nap, and after a few minutes he fell asleep. She didn't bother him…much…she just occasionally ran her hand through his curls when she felt like it.

They were currently walking around campus when he saw Sarah have a strange look on her face. He started to ask her what was going on when he heard someone yell.

"Blondie! What are you doing here?" Chuck turned and saw a modelesque woman striding toward them and a huge guy behind her.

"Walker," the big guy growled. He stopped in front of them. He looked Chuck up and down, and grunted out a laugh. "This is the clown you threw it all away for?" Chuck didn't say anything, he wasn't insulted, he had thought the same thing if he was honest. "What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed at Sarah. "I'm beginning to think you are in on it with Bryce." Chuck had had it. He stepped between the hulking man and Sarah.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," Chuck began. Sarah's and Carina's eyebrows about popped off of their heads. Casey looked a little impressed as a slow grin grew on his face. "But if you are comparing this wonderful woman with that creep Bryce Larkin, you and I are about to have a serious problem."

"And what are you gonna do about it dork?" Casey asked.

"It's nerd, you Neanderthal, and what I'll probably do is get my ass kicked by you physically, but what will happen is I will find your life online, and I will destroy your credit rating, I will figure our which of the alphabet agencies you work for and get your file so screwed up they will wonder why you were ever put in the field, and then, then I'll get nasty," Chuck said. Sarah gulped. She didn't need Chuck to do this, in fact she was really afraid he was going to get his ass kicked, but right now, something in her, something primal wanted to drag him into an empty building and do things to him he would never forget as long as he lived, and as long as she lived.

"He can't do that," Casey said. No one answered him as Chuck just raised an eyebrow. Casey turned to Carina. "Can he?" Carina grinned.

"Oh, he can," Carina said. "Chuck Bartowski, meet Major John Casey," she said. "Sarah, well done." Casey turned and studied Chuck.

"You know I could hurt you?" Casey asked. Chuck nodded. "And you'd take it, for her, a woman carrying the child of your worst enemy?" Chuck nodded again. Casey stuck out his hand. "You're a hell of a man, Bartowski," Casey said. Chuck took his hand and then nearly dropped to the ground as Casey squeezed.

"Casey!" Sarah said, trying to get them apart.

"Make sure you're willing to do what you say," Casey said, a wild look in his eyes. Chuck opened his eyes, and looked Casey dead into his.

"Make sure you willing to take what I promised," Chuck responded, wanting to cry. Casey released Chuck's hand, and nodded, respect on his face.

"You sure she has nothing to do with Larkin?" Casey asked.

"As soon as she found out he sent me the email, she stopped me from opening it, called it in immediately, and the was transported somewhere," Chuck said.

"How can I trust you?" Casey asked. "For all I know you've been working with Bryce this whole time and it's a long con."

"John," Chuck began.

"Casey," Casey replied.

"Casey, I've worked at the Burbank Buy More for 5 years since Stanford," Chuck said. "Do you think anyone could be that committed to a plan to work there that long?" Casey studied him.

"Five years?" he asked, his eyes bugging out of his head. "Christ, I don't think there's anyone in the CIA that could do that!" Casey stared at him. "Okay, kid, but I'm watching you." He turned and left.

"Enjoy it," Chuck called after him. Carina winked at Chuck, turned and followed Casey. Sarah came up beside him.

"I knew that was coming, and I was all prepared, and you went and did that," Sarah said. "First you try and give me money."

"Which you obviously don't need," Chuck said.

"Use that for your business," Sarah said. "Then you protect me, and I didn't need that. Chuck, that was stupid, dumb, and extremely hot." Chuck turned to look at her. "You sure we can't talk about the physical aspect?" She was giving him a look that was threating to melt him. His phone rang.

"I am so, so, so, sorry," he said. She smiled and nodded. "Chuck Bartowski."

"Is this Bartowski Solutions?" the voice on the other end asked. Chuck spun toward Sarah.

"Yes, this is Chuck Bartowski or Bartowski Solutions," he replied. Sarah kissed his cheek. Maybe this was the turn around they needed. Off in the distance Carina watched them. Apparently that call she had made to a local friend was paying off. She really hoped they were happy, and they had every chance to be. It wasn't like Bryce Larkin was coming back into their lives.

* * *

A/N: Is that last line worse than when Sarah said one final mission? Yes I gave a nod to Hannah McKay and Dexter…As sad as I was that Chuck ended, it was awesome when I found out Yvonne was joining the Dexter cast…What in the world could possibly be in that container? You know, every single one of us know. Next chapter…EVERYTHING HAPPENS! I mean EVERYTHING! Til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	7. Ch 7, You, Me, and The Baby Makes Four

A/N: Warning: Author takes no responsibilities for feels, diabetes, or anything else that happens to you from reading this fic, specifically this chapter. Okay, I think the legalities are taken care of. Are you ready? I don't think you are…but we're gonna chance it…warning this one is a little more saucy than most I do…Somebody make sure after Charakids reads this diabetes hasn't set in….You really aren't ready, but let's do it…I give you Reassigned, Ch. 7, You, Me, and Baby Makes Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but he's good with that.

* * *

The tac team had secured the dock and the two stood there, surveying the container. They thought it was a bomb, and Carina wondered how apropos it was she might die on a dock with Casey. He shrugged, took out a cigar, lit it, and puffed it. Casey was going out like Casey, all he was missing was Johnny Walker Black. It had been a little less than two weeks since she had run into Sarah at Stanford, that was weird, and she had been meaning to call to see how things were going with her and the nerd. Her last thoughts were of Sarah Walker. The clock hit zero and they were both still there. They hadn't blown up, they were alive, and there was some big….thing that was in front of them. They turned, looked at each other, and Carina grabbed him and kissed him.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"For not making things weird and kissing me if we were about to die," Carina said as she walked away to call it in.

"Huh," he grunted and shrugged. "Wonder what's in the container?"

 **-ooooo-**

"Have I done something wrong?" Chuck asked. Sarah looked at him and shook her head. It was week 14 and Dr. Alcott had wanted to do the ultrasound as soon as possible, given the scare Sarah had. Chuck had been very busy since Stanford, and had just given his two week notice at the Buy More. Sarah had secured him a contract with the CIA, Chuck had four other small companies he was working with, and he was stunned at how in demand he was. So in demand, there had been very little waking time for Sarah. Of course, she, having decided the baby demanded cuddle time, had gone to his room at night if he didn't stay with her.

"I just haven't seen you much and I'm a little lonely," she said. "And, I never got lonely."

"We've kinda been over this," Chuck replied, grinning. The look she gave him, made the grin fall from his face. "Right, you're being deadly serious right now." She nodded. "Well in two weeks I will be my own boss, of course I have to find a place to work."

"What about my apartment?" she asked, shyly.

"Sarah, I couldn't take that spare room, it's the baby's room," Chuck said.

"I mean where you have me set up, there's room for another computer, and it wouldn't take much," she said. "Plus I would be nearby." He reached over and took her hand.

"I guess it would work for a while," Chuck said. "Once the baby's born, I don't know what I will do though."

"Why?" she asked.

"You're gonna need rest, and privacy, and….are you gonna breast feed?" he asked. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "If you are, we need to get you a privacy blanket and a rocking chair." She shook her head at him, reached out, and poked his arm. "What is that for?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really for real," she said, smiling. Dr. Alcott walked in.

"Okay, kids, lets see if we can find out what we're having," Dr. Alcott said. She had Sarah lift her shirt to expose her abdomen. "This is gonna be cold," she said as she put the gel on her stomach. Sarah slipped her hand into Chuck's. Debbie chuckled to herself watching the two. She adjusted the monitor where they could all see, and in just a second there was the picture she was looking for. Sarah gasped, and so did Chuck. Debbie noticed the two held hands even tighter. She shook her head, and double checked the machine, giving them some time. She had set it up to make a DVD but she also printed off two pictures.

"Chuck, she's beautiful," Sarah said. She wished deep down this child this child was Chuck's.

"She sure is, Sarah," Chuck replied, squeezing her hand.

"Now how did you two know your baby is a girl?" Dr. Alcott asked. Tears streamed down Sarah's face.

"We're gonna have a girl, Chuck," she said, leaning against him. Chuck couldn't answer. He switched hands he was holding hers with, and wrapped his other arm around her, cradling her. All his mind could do was play over and over that she had said we.

 **-ooooo-**

About forty-five minutes later, the two found themselves at Lou's having dinner. They both were looking at their own picture of ultrasound, Sarah had insisted Chuck take one for himself. They were both thinking, one was thinking of the future, the other was trying to figure out where he fit into the future. Chuck started to speak, when the owner let out a curse that made him blush.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She was really short and a brunette. Chuck missed all the warning signs across the table from him. "My phone has messed up, and my recipes are on here."

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked, trying to help. Sarah wanted to murder him and hug him all at the same time.

"I was gonna take it to the Buy More," she said, drawn to the tall nerd, not realizing certain doom that was across the table from him. Sarah set her teeth and made herself not growl.

"That's where I work and they would have me take a look at it," he said, grinning. "Since I'm off today, it would be tomorrow before I would get to it." She handed it to him, nervously. He looked at it. "Ah, this brand has a screw," he pulled out a small screwdriver he carried with him at all times, gave it a few twists, "there, fixed it." She hugged him, and Chuck looked very surprised. She pulled away, saw Sarah, and her eyes got wide.

"I am so sorry, I apologize, I didn't mean to be so forward," she said, turning to Sarah. "Is this your first child together?"

"Oh, it's not mine," Chuck said. Sarah looked at him, was he trying to get a date, and right in front of her? "I mean Sarah and I are, we are, er, uhm."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sarah said, her left eye twitching. Chuck realized what he had done, and quickly tried to fix it.

"Yes, erm, we are dating exclusively," he began, but realized that was confusing. "Now that is," he added, then realized how that sounded. "Obviously, previously she wasn't, nor I, God just kill me," he said sinking his head into his hands.

"You know what, your sandwiches are on the house," Lou said, fleeing from the table. Sarah just stared at Chuck and he wondered if you could die of embarrassment.

 **-ooooo-**

"They're opening up the container now, sir," one of the techs said to Casey.

"Any idea what's in there?" Carina asked John. Casey shook his head. "It looks medicalish." Casey nodded and watched the lid come off. They both stood there silent.

"Is that?" Carina began after a minute or so.

"It can't be, I shot him," Casey said.

"He appears to be much better," Carina replied.

"Heh," Casey laughed. "That nerd's gonna pop his cork."

"Oh, no, Blondie," Carina said as they looked down at Bryce Larkin, who clearly wasn't dead.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah pulled up into the complex, and watched Chuck get out of the car. He had gone deathly silent since he had stuck his foot, leg, and possibly his other leg in his mouth at Lou's. She didn't know what was going on, but she couldn't take it one minute longer.

"Chuck, what the hell was that?" she asked. Chuck stopped and turned to her. He couldn't look at her, the embarrassment was too great.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Desperately," she said.

"You are ready for the absolute truth, no matter how it makes you feel?" he asked. She nodded, tears in her eyes, assuming the worst, preparing for a life alone.

"This is so hard," Chuck said. "This is the hardest thing I've ever done. You're having a baby, and I'm not sure what I'm doing. You're having Bryce Larkin's baby, and I don't know what to do about it."

"So you're breaking up with me?" she asked, near tears. Chuck stared at her.

"Do you want me to break up with you?" he asked.

"If I'm making you miserable, yes, I ….I care too much about you to want to make you miserable," she said.

"Sarah, the person making me miserable is me," Chuck said. "You've been nothing but supportive, you've changed my life. You've made me a better person, and I can never thank you enough, but the truth is, that's another guy's child." She started to speak and he held his hands up so he could finish. "I wish WE were having a baby, I wish it more than life itself, but we're not, and I'm jealous, I'm so damn jealous, and I want to be that baby's father and I want to be in your life every single day and I do not know what to do about it, so there, there's the truth, I'm jealous and trying not to be and when people ask me things, I get tongue tied and feel like an idiot." She stared at him, processing what he was saying. He wanted what she wanted and he was miserable because he couldn't have it. She wanted a real life, and here it was right in front of her. A part of her started to yell run, this was a trap, no guy was this good. The rest of her, pushed that all away and said go, go to him right now. She summoned everything in her, took three steps to him, and kissed him.

Time seemed to have stopped. Chuck realized he had never been kissed before, because if he had, then calling those instances a kiss was insulting to this. She moved against him, and he almost pushed her away because he was afraid of hurting the baby, and she then he forgot what he was doing because she pulled him closer to her, if that was possible, and rolled her hips against him, nearly making him moan. After a bit, she pulled away.

"I love you," she said. "I have never told a man that in my life, and I need you to know that. I have loved you for so long, and I didn't know what to do about it. I wish to God this was your child and not Bryce's but Chuck, if you want to be in my life, and my baby's life, and you want to be this child's father, then you are. I couldn't ask for a better person than you."

"I love you," he said. "I just didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Chuck, I need you to listen to me very carefully, you overwhelming me with love is always the best thing," she said, grinning. He started to pull away, and she tightened her grip and shook her head. "Chuck, I need you."

"I'm here, Sarah," he said. She looked into his eyes and he swallowed seeing something in them, and the tips of his ears turned red. "When you say need?"

"Chuck, if you don't make love to me, and there's not a darn good excuse as to why not, I'm going to go get Ellie and have her talk to you," Sarah said, as serious as she could be.

"Please don't," he said, knowing she wasn't joking, and never, EVER wanting Ellie to have that talk with him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into her apartment.

"I always thought this would be a little more tender," he said. She spun and saw the laughter in his eyes. She shut her door, and pushed him against it. She studied him a minute. She took in every bit of Chuck Bartwoski and slowly pressed herself against him, pinning him to the door. Chuck swallowed thickly, but didn't say a word. It was clear he was going to let her take the lead in this, and that was fine by her. She put her hand on his chest, and looked into those brown orbs. She saw exactly what she hoped, love, adoration, and the future. For once, it didn't scare her, it excited her. She was going to have a future with him, and her baby. The grin on her face was saucy as it could be and she didn't care. She didn't care what he saw because she was going to share her entire life with this man, starting right now. Her hand slowly traveled up his chest and around his neck. His eyes fluttered from the touch, and that made her smile. She curved it around the back of his neck, and rubbed her thumb gently right behind his ear. He whispered her name and she found she really liked it when he said her name like that. She gently pulled him down and kissed his bottom lip first, and then the top. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. There was wonder there, love, and a whole lot of lust, and she was happy to see all of it. She moved back in for the kill. She kissed him, gently probed her tongue into his mouth and exploded it. The sound he made, made electricity shoot all through her body. Just for good measure, she wrapped a leg around him and he moaned. She pulled away, just an inch from his face, smiling up at him.

"Tender enough for you?" she asked wickedly.

"You know how you sometimes dream something would happen?" he asked, very breathlessly.

"You've been dreaming about me like this, Chuck?" she asked, with an eyebrow raised. He looked at her, and he looked very nervous. "Good, I was afraid it was just me dreaming about you," she said with a smirk on her face. "I think you should know those dreams, I wasn't very ladylike. I hope you can forgive me," she said almost shyly. He looked at her, shocked. "You were saying." He found his voice, but it squeaked a little.

"First, you are welcome to any of those dreams you want of me, ladylike or as unladylike as you want them to be." The grin on her face really made him want to know what happened in that dream, but he wasn't about to ask. He blinked, trying to get his mind working again. "You know how the dream never really lives up to the reality?" he asked. She nodded. "So far the dream wasn't even close."

"We're barely getting started," Sarah said, and started kissing up his neck toward his ear, his eyes nearly rolled up into his head. "Was this in the dream?" He tried to shake his head. "Did you do anything to me in the dream?" Chuck was only human. Months of being so close to her every night, her declaration of love, and now she was dreaming about him. So when she asked what he did to her in the dream, he couldn't stop himself. She yelped as she found herself lifted, spun and pinned against the door, her legs wrapped around him, him kissing her neck, her grinding her pelvis against him.

"OH GOD!" he yelled as he pulled back.

"It's okay," she said, and he looked at her, and she had a look on her face, a mixture of slight disappointment and concern. He thought for a second, and it dawned on him.

"The baby," he said, staring at her. Understanding hit her, and she nodded.

"Perfectly fine, perfectly fine," she said, starting to giggle. "I'm sorry, I thought," she began, and he attacked the spot on her neck. "Bedroom," she choked out. Chuck shook his head, and began to carry her to the bedroom. "Chuck, sit me down before we hurt ourselves." He did, and she began to walk to her bedroom, perhaps swaying her hips a bit to get his attention, not that she needed to, she had all of his attention. He followed her, to the room that they had been in together many times, to the bed they had been in many times, but tonight, tonight was going to be very different. He grabbed her hand and she turned to him.

"I love you, Sarah Walker," he said, swallowing. "Whatever does or doesn't happen here tonight, I want you in my life, and I want in yours, that's what I want."

"Chuck, you are my life," she said. "You are in it as much as you want to be, and I want you there all the time." She paused, and smirked. "And, this," she said pointing between the two of them. "This is happening."

"But the baby," he began. She laid her fingers on his lips, and pulled off her shirt, quickly.

"Does this disgust you?" she asked, looking at her stomach and then to him. He shook his head, and started to reach for her, but paused. She nodded her head, and he gently laid his hands on her belly, and slowly rubbed them. Sarah really didn't want to talk, but they had to have this conversation. "Chuck, anyone can get someone pregnant, it takes someone special to be a father."

"Sarah, I love you, and I'm falling in love with your child, and I can't bear to see her grow up without someone in her life," Chuck said.

"You're scared to say it," she said. He didn't say anything. "A father." He nodded. "As far as I'm concerned she's got one." Chuck kissed her, backing her toward the bed, she sat, and pulled him down to the bed, on top of her. He hesitated, she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Am I-" he began.

"Seriously, shut up," she said, grinning. He leaned in, kissed her neck, and she felt his hands slide down her side, electricity shooting through her. She threw off her jeans, and she felt his fingers play at the waist band of her underwear, and then slip under. "Dream's got nothing on the real thing," she mumbled, and then feelings she didn't know if she had ever really had before coursed through her. "Not a damn thing."

 **-ooooo-**

Three hours later, Chuck was woken to a voice and a thud. He looked up to see a knife sticking out of the doorframe and Carina in the doorway. He realized he had no clothes on, but at least a sheet was covering him. He wasn't sure how, unless Sarah had covered him. He realized he was sore everywhere, but a good sore, and a dopey grin was covering his face. He shook himself from his thoughts and looked up to see Carina's mouth was open in shock.

"Carina, there better be a damn good reason you just stormed in here," Sarah growled.

"Bryce is alive," she said softly. Sarah dropped her head.

"That's a damn good reason," Chuck said.

 **-ooooo-**

"He is refusing to talk to anyone but Chuck," Carina said. Chuck and Sarah were sitting in the living room. Chuck was sitting there silent, Sarah wanting to know what was going through his head, but refusing to say anything in front of Carina. "Beckman is asking he come in and help," she said, nodding toward Chuck.

"I'm not agreeing to this," Sarah began. "But he only goes if I'm there."

"I told her that would be a condition and she's good with it," Carina said. "So?"

"Don't look at me, I have my conditions, but the choice is ultimately his," Sarah said. Chuck looked at her and gave her a sad smile. What was going through his head?

"Sarah, the CIA may make you make him," Carina said. Sarah shrugged.

"And, I'll quit," she replied. "I will not force Chuck to make one decision, do you understand me? You can go tell the CIA, NSA, DEA, and the POTUS that I will not do one-"

"Sarah, baby ears," Chuck said quickly.

"Fraking thing that he doesn't want to do. This is my life now! That other life, is over. Do you hear me? OVER!" Chuck pulled her into a hug, and she clung against him. "Do what you want, Chuck, I will back you up, either way." Chuck looked at Carina and she nodded, got up, and went outside to give them some time. Sarah looked at him.

"I don't know what you're thinking, not about talking to Bryce, but about the whole situation, but I want to know," she said. Chuck nodded, wiped his hands on his pants, stood, and looked at her. She stood up and took his hands. "Talk to me." He swallowed.

"I love you," he said. "That's why I have to do this, because I can never forgive myself if I don't," he said, nearly in a whisper. "Sarah, I'm going to step out of the way, so you and Bryce can do what you need to do about the baby. I need you to be happy, even it that includes me not being in your life." She stared at him. This idiot. This adorable, stupid, sexy, smart, nerdy, idiot was going to step back. And it wasn't that he didn't love her, it wasn't because he wouldn't fight for her, because he had already done that. He was letting her make the choice of having a family. She appreciated the stupid gesture, but it was time he quit this nonsense.

"It is going to be hard having both of you around, and I suspect things will be tough," Sarah began. Chuck nodded. She still had his hands. She tugged on them gently until he looked her in the eye. "But we're all adults, Bryce will understand." He swallowed, and nodded. "I mean we'll work out some visitation so everyone is a part of the process." Tears were in his eyes. "And here's the thing, IF YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN, YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A WEEK!" Chuck stared at her, trying to process what she was saying. "You idiot! I love you! LOVE YOU! I may be pregnant by him, but I feel NOTHING for him. Do you understand? NOTHING! You are my future, my home, my life! YOU! You are going to be this child's father, do you get it? WE will figure out a way so Bryce gets rights and gets to be in his daughter's life, but WE are going to be a family, if I have to pound it into your head! Do you understand?" Chuck swallowed.

"I do have one question," he said. Sarah rolled her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Last dumb question of the day?" she asked. Chuck grimaced.

"It's awful early, the only way I can guarantee that is not speaking the rest of the day," he said. Sarah stood there a second, thinking. "Sarah."

"Shh, I'm thinking," she said, grinning. "You may have lost today's speaking privileges for being so stupid." He gave her his pout, and she groaned. "I used to be an amazing CIA agent that could withstand any torture. It's a good thing the enemy didn't have you, Bartowski. Go ahead," she said reluctantly.

"How are we both going to fit on the couch for a week, I'm tall, and well, not to be indelicate, but you are growing a human in you," he said. She shook her head, and walked away so he wouldn't see the smile. "Where are you going?"

"To get ready to go see the baby daddy," she said. "I know you, Chuck. You're going to want to see him."

"I love you," he said. She stopped, and turned back toward him. "I want this.

"Good, because I do to, and Agent Walker doesn't fail," she said, winking. She turned back toward the bedroom. "Also we have to go couch shopping to find a much bigger couch." Chuck grinned. She said we again. He was really liking we.

* * *

A/N: So I promised everything this chapter, and I fibbed, but it wasn't intentional. I actually plotted this whole chapter out I figured no problem. Where we stopped is between 1/3 and ½ of what I plotted. I didn't want to write a monstrosity that I have no idea how long it would take, especially given that some of you are chomping at the bit, so I broke it up….Next time (I hope unless that takes a lot longer than I think) EVERYTHING ELSE HAPPENS!… Til next time…hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	8. Ch 8, A New Cover

A/N: Apparently I got so excited to get this out, I posted it too soon. So, go back, read Chapter 7 if you haven't because HUGE things happened there, and, muh bad. I'm sorry.

A/N 2: I was gonna post this last night, but Steampunk . Chuckster updated Dive and I got to reading. I thought I could write fluff, but you want fluff? GO READ DIVE! SC you're the best.

A/N 3: Everyone okay, did I lose anyone after last chapter? No one ODed on the diabetes? Good…I give you Reassigned, Ch. 8, A New Cover

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I truly need to know, is Bryce's final punishment too much?

* * *

Sarah and Carina stood off to the side of the room. Carina was expecting tension in the room, but Sarah was surprisingly calm. Maybe Chuck was better for Sarah than Carina realized. Chuck had gone to the rest room, again, he said it was nerves, and Sarah hopped he wasn't in there throwing up over them. Carina leaned over, determined to confirm her suspicions.

"So was I right?" she asked. Sarah turned to her, not sure what she was talking about. "Actual-father-to-my-child-but-not-baby-daddy?" Sarah smirked, turned back to watch the door, and gave the barest of nods. Carina grinned. "The poor guy looked exhausted, I mean he didn't seem to know where he was when you threw that knife." Sarah's smirk grew. "I mean I've heard through the grapevine that he's starting his own business and everything."

"He has been working a LOT," Sarah stressed.

"A lot of late nights like last night?" Carina asked. Sarah's smirk grew into a grin.

"No, it was actually the first," Sarah replied.

"Of many?"

"One can only hope," Sarah said, her grin turning cheeky.

"I'm not stupid. I realize you two are talking about Sarah and the dork mixing their peanut butter and chocolate," Casey said, not looking at them.

"Sounds delicious, and I hear the preferred term is nerd," Carina said, winking. Sarah laughed just as Chuck walked back into the room. The three all turned to him. Casey looked a little queasy.

"You know an arrogant or paranoid man would think you three are talking about him," Chuck said. Sarah came over and laid a kiss on him. She turned to Carina as Chuck rebooted.

"You really are missing out," Sarah said seriously to her friend. Carina shrugged.

"I get my kicks, you get yours," she said. "You ready, Chuckles?" Chuck shrugged.

"How does one get ready for the guy who got him kicked out of college and slept with his ex-girlfriend?"

"Buttering his ex-girlfriend's biscuit is a good start," Casey said. Everyone just stared at him. "What? It's obvious by the lady feeling that's what's going on." Chuck turned to Sarah.

"I'm sorry for letting my lady feelings get out of control," Chuck said, winking.

"You let them get out of control anytime you want to, Sweetie," she said.

"Sweetie?" he mouthed, and smiled until his nose crinkled. He turned and saw the look on Casey's face and the smile fell.

"Christ, Walker you used to be a perfectly good spy," he said. She shrugged. "And I wasn't talking about Bartowski's lady feeling," he added, leading Chuck out of the room.

"Thanks, I think," Chuck said. Sarah turned to Carina and bounced a shoulder.

"Chuck Bartowski gives me all sorts of lady feelings," she said. Carina's mouth dropped.

"I don't know of when I've not wanted to hear about details, but I don't want to hear any details," she said. They watched Chuck go in and Casey came back in the room with them. "Casey," she began.

"He's safe, Sarah," Casey said. Sarah looked at him. He never called anyone by their first name. "I've shot your baby daddy once, I'll gladly do it again." Sarah nodded.

"Thank you," she said, paused and turned toward him. "And can we not call him my baby daddy?"

"Sperm donor?" he asked. Sarah shuddered. She watched Chuck through the glass. He was obviously nervous, and she wanted to be in there with him, but she knew she shouldn't. Bryce didn't know she knew he was alive, knew he was in Burbank, but more importantly, pregnant with his child, and right now wasn't the best time to tell him.

"Come closer, Chuck," Bryce said.

"Nope," Chuck said, sitting in a chair nowhere close to Bryce. Bryce rolled his eyes.

"Really, you always were stubborn about things. Sorry to have to do this," Bryce said. "Sandwall." Chuck just stared at him.

"Mudfloor," he replied. "Paperroof," he added. Bryce looked at him like he was crazy.

"You didn't open it?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean that crazy Zork game you sent me, I didn't know the next line," Chuck said. Bryce closed his eyes.

"This is not good," Bryce said. "We need that file. You were supposed to have that file!"

"Well, I can't open it," Chuck replied.

"Help me, Buddy," Bryce said. Chuck studied him.

"The same way you helped me?" he asked. "The same way you got me kicked out of Stanford and slept with my ex-girlfriend?"

"I can explain," Bryce replied. "You don't understand."

"Nope, sure don't and don't care," Chuck replied. He got up to leave.

"If you stay in here, I'll give them the code to unlock it," Bryce said. Casey looked to Sarah. Sarah knew Chuck knew the code, but if she let Bryce unlock it, Chuck was off the hook. She didn't like it, but it was probably the safest play. She nodded. Casey knocked on the glass, walked to the door, and let Chuck out. They all met in the observation room.

"I need to talk to Chuck alone," she said. "Go get the computer." Casey nodded and left. Carina watched the door.

"Play dumb, Chuckles," Carina said. Chuck looked at Sarah.

"She's on our side, Chuck, and she's right," Sarah said. "I don't care if you know the code or not, type in what Bryce says to." Chuck nodded. Casey rolled the computer in the room, put it in front of Bryce, just out of reach, sneered at him, and left. Chuck came back inside and sat back at his chair.

"Need you over here to type," Bryce said.

"No, I think we need to talk first," Chuck replied. Bryce shook his head.

"I don't have time for this," Bryce said and used the knife left on the table to free himself. Chuck assumed the Morgan. Bryce gave him a look of pity. "Really?"

"You're a CIA Agent with a knife in your hand," Chuck replied, watching Bryce type one handed. "You're pretty good at that," he said smirking. Bryce paused and shook his head.

"I've got a woman that would blow your mind," Bryce said, back to typing. He shook his head again and smirked. "If you only knew."

"I know a lot more than you think," Chuck said quite confidently. Bryce looked up. He didn't recognize that look on Chuck's face. The Chuck he knew was never that confident, unless it was an academic subject. Suddenly Chuck saw light coming from the computer and Bryce's eyes were flickering. Chuck looked away, thinking that looked a little familiar and he shouldn't see it. The light show ended and Chuck looked back over. Bryce was slumped against the table he was strapped to. Casey burst in, and checked Bryce's pulse.

"Damn it, what does it take to kill this guy," he muttered. Sarah followed behind Casey and grabbed Chuck.

"That could have been me on my birthday," Chuck said softly. "Thank you, Sarah." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome," she said, and leaned in to his ear. "For the record, you know much more than he does." Chuck didn't know if there was a way to get the grin off of his face.

 **-ooooo-**

"Would someone like to tell me why I am here?" Chuck asked. He was below the Weinerlicious, with Casey, Carina, and Sarah.

"Mr. Bartowski, you have been somewhat involved with this project every step of the way it seems," Beckman said.

"Who are you again?" Chuck asked. Sarah lost a fight to an amused smile.

"That's General Beckman, Numbnuts," Casey said. "Respect her."

"I have no problem with her, Meathead," Chuck replied. Casey growled. "I had no idea who she is or better yet why am I talking to her, I have nothing to do with this."

"Major Casey, enough!" Beckman said. Chuck waggled his eyebrows and Casey growled. They both turned and faced forward. "Mr. Bartowski, you were sent a secret government program."

"The Intersect, I read everything Sarah asked me to, General, I'm caught up on the what it is and how it works. What I am asking, again, is the why am I here?" Chuck asked. Beckman took off her glasses.

"We are assembling a team, Mr. Bartowski, don't worry Miss Walker, neither you or Mr. Bartowski are part of it," Beckman said, seeing Sarah start to react and beating her to the punch. "However, you both have history with Mr. Larkin." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "God help me, I need you to help establish a cover. You were once friends, Mr. Bartowski, and if I'm not mistaken that is his child you carry Miss Walker."

"I'm beginning to think it's time for me to completely retire," Sarah said, crossing her arms. Chuck turned to Sarah, grinning. "What? He and I are done, I told you, it's you and me now, Curls, deal with it." Chuck turned back to the monitor.

"Miss Walker, I don't want to suggest any cover anything with him, except one thing," Beckman said. Chuck braced for the explosion. "I need you to help him establish a life in Burbank."

"Why would Bryce Larkin come to Burbank, General?" Casey asked.

"Because Bryce has no family," Chuck replied. "And after he washed out as an accountant he came back to the two people he was probably closest too?"

"I assumed he would return because he is about to have a child," Beckman replied.

"Are we talking about the same Bryce Larkin Chuck and I know?" Sarah asked. Beckman's eyes got wide, there was apparently quite a bit not in his file. "He doesn't even know he's about to be a father, which, I will be the one to tell him, and I'm not even sure if he wants to be associated with the child. Besides, maybe he's not the father," she said, shrugging. Chuck turned slowly to her. She looked at him, and saw the grin on his face. She returned it.

"Get it, Girl," Carina said softly.

"So, failed accountant Bryce Larkin, returns to Burbank because he has a new job," Chuck said. Chuck turned to Sarah. "Does anyone else besides me know anything else about Bryce?" Beckman double checked his records.

"No," she said, curious where this was going.

"Stay with me, this is all kind of crazy, right? I mean a computer in your head," he said, looking around. Everyone nodded. "Sounds like a comic book plot." Sarah grinned at him. "So, let's do the whole twin thing that Bryce didn't know about, Bruce Larkin, a nerdier Bryce."

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because we can hide him in plain sight," Chuck replied. "At the Buy More as the assistant manager," he said. with an evil grin on his face. Beckman studied him for a moment.

"That's so crazy it just might work," Beckman said. Casey turned to Chuck.

"I thought you were a good guy?" Casey said.

"Casey, sometimes the nerd gets the girl, and revenge," he said with a smile on his face.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck sat in the car, very quiet.

"Bryce is the only possible father," Sarah said. He turned to her. "I said that because maybe I don't want his name on the birth certificate given what he's going to have to do. I need to think of the safety of the baby, and if he's going to be running around with that thing in his head…it's something I have to consider, especially if he's not going to be in the baby's life."

"Oh, I mean good, about him being the only possible father, but it really isn't none of my business," he said. She reached over and took his hand. "I guess you're wondering what I'm thinking about?" She nodded. "You and Bryce had a relationship, and you say you're over him, but how do you know ours won't turn out the same?"

"I don't," Sarah admitted. "But I know I love you, I didn't love Bryce, because at the time I didn't know what love was, and with you, I do. You have helped me change, Chuck. You have let me embrace parts of me I wasn't allowed to as a spy, that I was encouraged to bury, and with you, it's all bubbled to the top. So, I don't, but I'm willing to fight for us, and the only fighting I want to do with Bryce is kick his ass for trying to get you stuck with that computer." She paused. "One more thing, Chuck, if this is going to work, I need you to fight for me." Chuck nodded.

"I know, and it's not that I wasn't fighting for you before, it was I wanted to make sure you wanted this, that I was best for you. I'm scared, Sarah," Chuck said. "This isn't going to be easy." She took his hand.

"Nothing worth having is," she said.

 **-ooooo-**

"What is she doing?" Sarah asked, watching Ellie. She hadn't noticed Chuck and Sarah and they were waiting on the edge of the courtyard. Ellie was carrying stuff from her apartment over to Sarah's.

"I think she's moving me out," Chuck said.

"Oh," Sarah said, looking at him quickly. "And apparently in with me."

"I told you giving her a key was a bad idea," he replied, trying to figure out what had gotten in to Ellie. Sarah shrugged and took a deep breath.

"So, I guess you're moving in?" Sarah asked. Chuck looked at her.

"Uh, I mean I guess I don't have a lot of choice," he replied. The look on her face told him that was the wrong answer. "Sarah, do you want me to move in with you?"

"Yes," she said. "Chuck, I need to be around you. I don't have nightmares of my past acts when you're around, I feel safe, I feel loved, so the question isn't do I want you to, the question is do you want to?"

"I don't want to rush you," Chuck said. Sarah stared at him. "And apparently I'm not?"

"Chuuuuckkkk," she said, exasperated.

"Sarah Walker, I really want to move in with you," he said.

"Really?" she said, excitedly and then giggled. "Look at what you made me do, Chuck, I giggled. I never giggle." She shook her head, grinning. "Now, go talk to your sister." She kissed him soundly, causing him to stumble a bit as he headed over toward Ellie.

"Ellie" he began.

"CHUCK!" she said, nearly squealing. "I'm kicking you out, Baby Brother."

"Uh, Ellie, have I done something wrong?" he asked. She gave him that mother/sister look of adoration, and he was being stupid.

"Chuck, you need to learn to fly again," Ellie said.

"Did you just quote Mr. Mister to me?" Chuck asked. Ellie looked a little ashamed. "How does Morgan feel about this?"

"It was actually his idea," Ellie said.

"WHAA?" Chuck asked, in shock. He then thought. "That does explain the Mr. Mister quote."

"We all know you are being cautious," Ellie replied. "Even Morgan says you need to be pushed out of the nest. Chuck, you both love each other, and she needs you. She's about to have a baby. She can do it on her own, we both know that, but Chuck, why should she? You love her, she loves you."

"Yeah, we do," Chuck said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm just glad you're finally together," Ellie said, about to squeal.

"How do you know we're together?" Chuck asked. She gave him a look.

"Everyone knows, Chuck," she said like he was an idiot. His face got tense, and he swallowed. How loud were they last night? "Chuck, you okay?" There was definite concern on her face

"Ellie," he began, but paused. How badly did he want to know? Ellie's eyes got huge, as it dawned on her what he thought.

"NO!" she said. "That's not how I know, it's the two of you glowing. Plus I heard part of your conversation last night in the courtyard." Chuck turned red. "I appreciate you not having her come get me," she said, grinning. Chuck turned redder. "It's okay, little brother, and I get why you waited, and I'm proud of you for telling her the truth, regardless of how ashamed you are of it. You're human, Chuck, but I have a feeling there will be a day, you don't think about Bryce at all when it comes to her or that baby." Chuck swallowed. He hated this, but he had to.

"Hey, Ellie, apparently Bryce had a twin brother, Bruce," Chuck began. "And he's moving to Burbank. He's going to take that empty apartment unit with another new employee at the Buy More."

"Wow, a Larkin at the Buy More?" Ellie asked. "Did you know Bryce had a brother?" Chuck shook his head.

"Never heard of him," Chuck said, honestly. "Really resembles him though, a little nerdier. He doesn't have anyone so," Chuck hesitated.

"He's coming to Thanksgiving, along with the other new employee," Ellie said. "Anyone else?"

"Sarah's friend is in town, Carina," Chuck said. Ellie's eyes got big.

"Oh, she MUST come," Ellie said.

"How do you know her?" Chuck asked. Ellie looked at him. "You know what she does?" Ellie nodded. Chuck was beginning to get very nervous. "Hmm, you know she's going to work at the Weinerlicious?"

"That's probably a cover job," Ellie said, looking at him. Chuck looked down.

"Ellie, be gentle, he was doing what he was told," Sarah said, grinning. Chuck turned around to see her behind him. "Chuck, I told her, she knows."

"Oh, thank God!" he said.

"Really, Chuck, you think I'd of bought some lame cover story like that?" Ellie asked. "I mean you'll fool at the Buy More bunch, but really, Chuck, really?"

"I'm sorry, Ellie," Chuck said, honestly.

"I'm proud of you, taking care of him," Ellie said honestly. Sarah came and slipped an arm around him. "And you," she said, pointing at Sarah. "You better take care of him."

"I will, and next time, let me ask him before you throw his stuff out," Sarah said. Ellie raised an eyebrow, and Sarah felt a cold shiver down her spine. Ellie Bartowski scared her and no one had ever scared her. "Not that there will be a next time," she added quickly. "You know what I mean." Ellie smiled at them, and hugged them both at the same time, putting herself between them.

"You are both crazy about each other but needed a kick in the pants," Ellie said. "Besides you spend the night together every night anyway."

"Now I have no choice," Chuck said. Sarah looked at him and shook her head.

"I love you, but you're an idiot. Like you really ever had a choice," she said, and headed back toward the apartment. Chuck looked at Ellie.

"She's right," Ellie said.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck came inside the bedroom and saw a Sarah Walker in his button up shirt, her bare legs distracting him, hanging his Tron poster on the wall. He tried to sneak up behind her, and wrap his arms around him.

"Would it kill the mood to tell you I heard you coming?" she asked.

"Not only would it not kill it, but it would make it more awesome," Chuck said. "I am dating an elusive spy, and she loves me." She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes she does," Sarah said, grinning. She wasn't sure when she had last felt so happy. She wasn't sure if she ever had, if she was honest.

"Sarah, about Bryce," Chuck began.

"Chuck," she said.

"Wait, wait, hear me out," Chuck said. "You need to tell him, and it needs to be soon. Not only that, he needs to know about the problem of it being his child. I really don't think the Bruce trick will fool the bad guys too much, but maybe he'll see it your way and not want his name on the certificate."

"It is ultimately my decision, not his," she said. Chuck nodded, knowing she was right. "However I should talk to him. Soon." Chuck nodded, and grinned. "What?"

"Oh, I'm just happy I'm heading into work," Chuck said, beaming.

"Because it's your last day?" Sarah asked.

"And because I get to see John Casey and Bruce Larkin work at the Buy More," he said. Sarah laughed.

 **-ooooo-**

"Bartowksi, please stay, I'll give you whatever you want," Big Mike begged.

"I want to make 100 thousand dollars a year and only work two days a week," Chuck said.

"I'll miss you, Bartowski," Big Mike said, walking off. Chuck was grinning when he felt a hand on his back.

"It's time you and I had a man to man talk," Morgan said, seriously. Chuck settled in. He knew this was going to be good. "You're about to go out there," Morgan said, slowly extending his arm and sweeping it. "There's many dangers out there I've tried to protect you from, but it's time, Chuck." Morgan paused, made a fist and pressed it against his lips. "You need to take these broken wing and learn to fly again and learn to live so free."

"Again, that is Mr. Mister," Chuck said, grinning. Morgan hugged his shoulders.

"And you know the words. I proud of you buddy. I'm proud." Morgan clapped Chuck on the shoulders, and with tears in his eyes, walked off.

"Wow," Chuck said.

"Huh, the bearded troll didn't make a fool out of himself," Casey said, from behind him. Chuck turned around, and saw Bryce over Casey's shoulder in his assistant manager getup. Casey leaned against the nerd herd desk and followed his gaze. He chuckled. "You enjoying this, Bartowski?"

"More than I should," Chuck admitted. "Who is he looking at?" They both turned and saw Sarah had come into the Buy More. She was showing, but Chuck thought she looked radiant. She was wearing a track suit, the top unzipped with an orange tank top on. The track suit was a very light blue, almost white, and she was on her tip toes of her orange chucks looking for someone. She saw Chuck, grinned, and winked at him. She walked toward him and Chuck swore there was a wind machine or something the way her hair seemed to blow. She walked right up to him, making sure Bryce could see them, reached up, grabbed his tie, gave him her version of the Bartowski eyebrow dance, and pulled him down, stopping an inch from his lips.

"I love you, Chuck," she said, and gently kissed him. It turned into a serious kiss rather quickly.

"You two do know we're in public, right?" Casey asked. Sarah released Chuck and turned toward Casey.

"I am well aware of where I am," she said smirking. She turned back to Chuck. "Will you come with me, to talk to Bryce."

"I will, but is this a conversation you two need to have, without me?" Chuck asked.

"No, I need you there," she said. "Besides, he's walking up to us right now."

"Sarah?" Bryce asked.

"Hi, BRUCE," she stressed. Bryce swallowed and looked at her. "I think we need to talk about your brother. Is there someplace the three of us can go?"

"Three?" Bryce said.

"I don't keep things from my boyfriend," she said. Bryce blanched. "He and I are living together now."

"There is a special place we could all go," Chuck said, grinning. Bryce looked stunned. How did Chuck know about Castle? They all headed toward the back, and slipped into the secret entrance to Castle. Chuck took a deep breath and hoped no one, specifically him, lost the cool during this conversation.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo remember when I said this chapter everything else happens? Uh…we still didn't make it (see what happens when I actually make notes of what to do?!) Next chapter, Giving Thanks, Bryce/Bruce comes to Thanksgiving at the Bartowski household. Bryce/Bruce, Sarah, and Chuck have a conversation. Also, Sarah talks to Bryce/Bruce about the birth certificate, what could go wrong? (I swear I'm gonna write all of that in one chapter if it takes 40k words!) …Til next time! Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	9. Ch 9, Giving Thanks

A/N: Charahkids….thoughts and prayers…LOL! I'd like to apologize for my disappearance, and my goodness, I didn't know the love you guys had for this story. I'm quite blown away. Teach me to go 11 days without updating this one! I had a dental thing go sideways and trying to concentrate on writing when your mouth is sore if very difficult. Anyway, I'm back, kinda. (Fair warning, the Oxy has kicked in so things may have gotten wild.) So here it comes, the moment you've all been waiting for. …I give you Reassigned, Ch. 9, Giving Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce walked into Castle. Chuck looked around at the facility. He hadn't looked around last time very much since he was worried what might happen with Beckman. Now that he was, he was taking the time to appreciate the lengths the government had gone to for this project. He drooled over the newest computer hardware and Sarah watched him wander around like a kid in a candy store.

"He ever look at you like that?" Bryce asked, getting in a dig at Chuck's expense.

"Nope, he seems me for me," Sarah replied. "Except when I wear something that makes his brain fry," she said with a smirk. Bryce flinched a little at that one.

"Forget to use protection with the nerd?" Bryce said in a snarky, low voice, beside her. Sarah spun toward him, exhasperation on her face.

"No, I was already pregnant when we met," she replied. Bryce blinked, did math, carried the one, twice, redid the math, tried to think of any other conclusion, couldn't, and the color drained from his face.

"You mean," he began.

"Yes, BRUCE, your brother is the father of Sarah's baby," Chuck said to Bryce. Bryce stared at him, and then at Sarah, and then back to Chuck. He was speechless. "Oh, before I forget, Ellie has invited you, Bruce, to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night, so you better show up, you'd hate for her have to come find you and try to figure out the difference between you and your brother, who she hates."

"I'm the father," he got out.

"He's a little slow," Chuck said, turning to Sarah. Sarah nodded, a smirk on her face. They were really both enjoying this. "What did you see in him?"

"He was convenient," Sarah said, shrugging.

"Well, as long as he got the job done," Chuck replied. She gave him a look and shook her head.

"Many times it was one-sided, most times it was one-sided," she admitted, sighing. Chuck shook his head. She grinned at him coyly. "Now it's one-sided my way, at least by numbers." Chuck blushed. "Two to one, three to one, four to one," she mumbled.

"Four?" Chuck mouthed.

"The baby is mine?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe Casey shot his brain," Chuck offered, cocking his head to the side as if thinking of suggestions as to why he was acting this way. Bryce then, finally, asked a question that was not about who the father of the baby was. However, in retrospect, it was the worst thing possible.

"What do you want from me?" Bryce asked. Sarah gave him a look and Chuck shrank back, feeling a chill sweep through the air. Chuck felt a lot of anger toward his former friend, but in that moment he truly wondered if he was going to see a murder take place in front of him, and he felt sorry for Bryce, very sorry.

"Not one damn thing, Bryce," Sarah said, turning and storming out. "Not. One. Damn. Thing." She said, leaving through the Orange Orange, upstairs. Chuck turned to Bryce.

"You might have been better off dead," Chuck said, and followed Sarah out the door. Upstairs he found her glaring at the world in general, seated at a table. "Would you like any yogurt?" he asked her.

"No thank you," she said, arms crossed, steam coming off her head. Chuck turned to Carina.

"Can you get me a toasted marshmallow one, with a side cup of gummi bears?" he asked. Carina gave him a look.

"You like gummi bears that much?" she asked. Chuck shook his head, and Carina grinned at him. "You're a good one, Chuck." A few minutes later he sat down, putting the yogurt in front of him, and the cup of gummi bears between him and Sarah. Sarah was still irritated. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," she said, reaching over and grabbing a gummi. "That stupid son of a bitch," she said, shaking her head. "What do I want from him? I told him about his child for his sake. It's his child, you'd think he'd want something to do with it, anything."

"Well, if you're looking for a silver lining, maybe this is best," he said. Sarah slowly turned toward him. "Hear me out." She inclined her head for him to continue. "If he wants nothing to do with your daughter," he began. She laid her hand on his, and looked him right in the eye so there could be no question what she was about to say to him.

"OUR daughter, Chuck," she said. His whole face lit up with a smile.

"Our daughter," he corrected. "Then maybe he won't be on the birth certificate which would give her some protection." Sarah thought for a moment, nodded, and started to get up. "Wait, wait." Sarah paused and sat back down. "Give him some time to get used to this. Remember he is an idiot but he was dead, and had no clue about the baby. Yes, he reacted poorly but he did get hit with a whole lot at once."

"He's a douchenozzle is what he is," Sarah said, eating a gummi bear. Chuck grinned.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" he asked. Sarah shook her head, eating another gummi bear as Chuck grinned. She then realized what she had done, slapped him lightly on the shoulder and leaned against him.

"I love you, Chuck," she said. "Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime, Sarah, anytime," he replied. He paused for a second. "Four?"

"Four," she replied, with a content sigh.

 **-ooooo-**

"You are aware, just to make sure we're all on the same page, that you cannot treat "Bruce" like you would Bryce?" Chuck asked Ellie. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I am aware, but Morgan will be here, and I suspect he will say something that will make everything fine," she replied. Chuck laughed.

"This ought to be good," Chuck said. "Is he bringing Anna?"

"I told him to bring whoever he wants," Ellie replied. Chuck groaned and put his hand over his eyes. "What?"

"Morgan's told her all about you," Chuck said, knowing how Ellie would react.

"All about what?" Ellie asked. Chuck just stared at her and her eyes narrowed. "Chuck, did he tell her about me from his perspective or real life?" She paused and thought about what she just said. "Oh, God," she said, and poured herself a glass on wine and downed it. "It's Morgan, of course he told it from his perspective." She looked at the wine. "What am I thinking?" she said and began to put it away. Chuck took the bottle out of her hand and put it back.

"Ellie, if you put that bottle away, Sarah will know, and that will upset her so much more than it being out," Chuck said. "Besides, there's a slight chance she might martyr this up a bit."

"Why do you think there's only a slight chance?" Ellie asked. "I'd make that idiot feel as bad as possible."

"You're now assuming Bryce, I mean Bruce, cares about anyone but himself," Chuck replied. Ellie nodded. The door opened and Sarah came in. Ellie's smile broadened.

"I love that she just lets herself in like she's family," Ellie said. "Because she is," she said pointedly at Chuck. "Even if she's not officially yet." Chuck tugged on the neck of his shirt.

"Ellie, can you cool it, we're kinda dealing with a lot," he said. "Besides, I'm not sure she wants to get married, I've never really discussed it with her." The second those words were out of his mouth he regretted it.

"Sarah," Ellie said, waving. Sarah came over and joined them. "Chuck and I were having a discussion."

"No, please, no," Chuck said, trying to cover her mouth, but Ellie managing to push him away.

"How do you feel about marriage?" Ellie asked. "In general?" Sarah's eyes got wide and she watched Chuck's shoulders slump.

"Whatever two people want to do is fine," Sarah replied. "Some wish to marry, some don't, and I understand the reasoning behind either decision. But I'm guessing you mean more how do I feel about one day being married, myself?" Ellie nodded, grinning. Chuck was looking for somewhere to escape to. "I never thought I would be," she admitted. Chuck hoped he had controlled his face. He was worried that would her answer, so he tried to prepare his reaction. "I also never thought I would be a mother, and I am, and I'm excited about it. SO, I think my new answer is this, I would like to marry the right guy, and that would require the right guy to ask me." She turned and looked at Chuck. "I mean I'm not sitting here asking for someone to ask me."

"But you'd consider it if the right one did?" Ellie asked.

"I'd have to ruminate on it," Sarah replied.

"We Stanford people know that word," Chuck retorted.

"Well, those that graduated," she said, grinning. Chuck's mouth dropped.

"Woman, you wound me," he said. She quickly crossed what little distance that was between them.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. "Should I kiss it and make it feel better?" Ellie, clapped her hand together, and vibrated.

"Um, yes, but not here, or now, and Ellie, can you give us a minute," he said, turning red.

"Nope, I am loving this, so to be clear, if my brother asked you to marry him, you'd ruminate about it?" Ellie asked, bouncing.

"I would, and, Ellie, if he takes to long to ask, then I'd ask," Sarah said. Chuck's mouth nearly bounced off of the floor. She reached over, and shut it for him, looking at Ellie the entire time. "He's not ready yet," she said, winking at Ellie.

"No, he's not ready," Ellie concurred. Chuck wasn't 100% sure they were talking about marriage. There was a knock on the door before that conversation could go any further. Devon opened the door, and "Bruce", Morgan, Anna, Carina, and Casey all joined them.

"Are you going to behave?" Chuck asked Sarah softly. She turned toward him, a mysterious smile on her face, and bounced a shoulder. "Really, you can't even commit to behaving at Thanksgiving."

"Is that a prerequisite of being Mrs. Bartowski?" she asked.

"Like you care if it is or isn't," he retorted. She stuck his tongue out at him. They didn't notice Bryce come over to them.

"Hi guys," Bryce said.

"Bruce," Chuck replied. "So glad you could join us today. A day of thanksgiving, because I have so many things to be thankful for."

"Like what, Chuck?" Sarah asked, acting bubbly and giggly, knowing what her boyfriend was doing and playing along.

"Oh, because of this guy's brother I got kicked out of Stanford, lost my girlfriend, which caused me to mope for a long time, but then I met you, so now, thanks to the biggest jerk I know, I'm with the most wonderful woman I know," Chuck said, watching each word slam into Bryce. "I only wish there was some way I could tell him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to drink. Need anything, Honey?" Sarah shook her head, and Chuck turned to leave.

"Bit babyish about things, isn't he?" Bryce said, trying to ignore the hurt.

"You are an utter idiot," she said, and walked off, leaving Bryce standing there, alone. Casey walked over to Chuck.

"If I shoot him again, do you want the footage?" Casey asked. Chuck laughed.

"No, unless he lies about it, and tries to make it sound like it was nothing, so probably, because we both know Bryce Larkin can't tell the truth to save his life," Chuck replied.

"Wow, Bruce, you look exactly like Bryce," Morgan's voice came over the din. "I'm just glad you're not an useless tool like he was."

"Lot of love for him in this room," Casey said. "Did you know he has to open tomorrow and work a 14 hour shift, on Black Friday?" Casey chuckled. "Chuck, you are evil getting him that assistant manager job. Chuck grinned.

"My luck he'll get a mission and get out of it," Chuck replied.

"Nope, I made Beckman promise me nothing short of a nuclear missile would be given to us," Casey said, grinning. Chuck looked at him, and Casey shrugged. "I mean at that point he's going to screw it up anyway." Chuck nodded. It was at that point, Ellie announced that dinner was ready and everyone was seated. The began to eat and each was asked to tell what they were thankful for. Chuck and Sarah had no idea what anyone else said, because they stared at each other the entire time and each thought how they were thankful for the other. When dinner was over, Bryce came up to Chuck and Sarah.

"Can we talk?" Bryce asked. Sarah nodded. She looked over at Chuck.

"Why don't you go to my old room, it should be empty," Chuck offered. He started to walk away.

"Chuck," she said, thinking he was upset. He smiled and shook his head.

"Sarah, this is something you two need to figure out," Chuck said. "You know I support you," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. She looked at him, nodded, and led Bryce toward Chuck's bedroom.

"So, I handled finding out I was a father very poorly yesterday, but in my defense, you did spring a lot of that on me," Bryce said. Sarah fought rolling her eyes. He was telling the truth, but he was being defensive, same old Bryce.

"Bryce, that is very true," Sarah began. "We do need to talk about the birth certificate though. I think putting you on there is a mistake, for a couple of reasons, all of which have to do with you being a spy, and for the baby's safety."

"It's not because you hate me?" Bryce asked.

"Bryce, I don't hate you, I hate some of the things you did, and some of the ways you treated me, but I don't hate you," Sarah said. Bryce had a sly grin on his face hearing those words

"Did it hurt you that I was gone?" he asked softly, moving towards her.

"Bryce, so help me God if you pull any of that stuff, I will whip your ass in front of God and everyone and let everyone here know that Bryce's dead brother just made a move on me in my boyfriend's old bedroom," she hissed, fire in her eyes. Bryce stopped, and tried to look hurt. Sarah had seen this before and she wasn't falling for a bit of it.

"You're saying we're done?" Bryce asked. "It's because I made you pregnant?"

"No, you idiot," she said, staring at him wondering who dropped him on his head as a baby. "It was convenience, we don't, didn't, never have, loved each other. You need to accept I'm with Chuck and move on. This conversation is about the safety of our child, nothing more." Bryce nodded.

"So, what are your plans about the birth certificate then?" Bryce asked.

"Leave it blank," Sarah said. Bryce shook his head.

"Chuck's going to help you raise it, right?" Bryce asked.

"Her," Sarah stressed. Bryce looked confused. "Our baby is a girl, Bryce. And, yes, Chuck is going to be the father to our child."

"Right, then it's obvious, put Chuck on the birth certificate," Bryce said, shrugging. "When the baby's born I'll sign papers giving up all rights just so you're covered."

"Bryce," Sarah said, stunned. "You'd do that?" He nodded. Sarah didn't know what to think. For so long she had thought he was absolutely the most selfish man alive. She knew by doing this it did keep him out of child support and things of that nature, but he had sacrificed himself for the good of their daughter.

"You don't have to sign anything," Sarah said. "You're legally dead, remember." Bryce nodded and grinned.

"And this way, in a couple of years when the urge hits to be the Mrs. Anderson again, you can leave the rugrat with Chuck, and come back to my team and we can kick ass like old times," Bryce said. Sarah saw red. She clenched her jaw, and tried to remain calm. She kept telling herself to remain calm for the baby. That's when she looked up at him. She was looking at the father of her child, and that made her angrier than ever. She wished Chuck was the father, because she knew exactly what he'd do. Bryce grinned, and that pushed her over the edge. She slapped him so hard his teeth rattled. He blinked a few times, put his hand to his lip to see if there was blood and shook his head. "Hit a nerve?"

"You son of a bitch," she spat. "I don't know which is worse, that you want me to dump our child and run off and spy with you, or that you think I'll ever want to spy with you again. Bryce get your head out of your ass, we are finished." Bryce started to move toward her, and she couldn't stop herself. Her foot flew up and caught him right in the crown jewels. Bryce dropped to his knees. She put her hand on his head, gave him a push, and toppled over, collapsing on to the ground. "You were right about one thing, Bryce, I should put Chuck on the birth certificate, because he will be the father of MY child, but I won't do that to him. You really are a selfish son of a bitch." And with that, she walked out, leaving him lying on the ground. When she exited, Chuck didn't even try to scramble away from the hallway where he had tried to listen to what was going on in his old room. "How much of that did you hear?"

"No words, just the punching or whatever it was that happened," he said, looking past her seeing him on the floor. He winched at the sight of Bryce.

"I didn't punch him," she said, whipping her head a little making her hair toss. "I slapped him, and kicked him in the area where men are supposed to have balls, but I question if he does." She turned and walked off.

"Well, you are pregnant, so we know he does," Chuck replied. Sarah stopped, and turned toward hm. Chuck swallowed. "You know sometimes I don't know when to keep my mouth shut." Her face softened and she came back, took his arm and led him outside. They went to the fountain and sat.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Sarah said. "I'm mad at Bryce not you."

"He hit on you, didn't he?" Chuck asked. Sarah turned to look at him, with a raised eyebrow. "It's Bryce Larkin, and your Sarah freakin Walker, of course he hit on you." She smiled at him. He took her hand. "I'm sorry he's an idiot." Sarah sighed.

"That I can deal with, it's what do I do about the birth certificate, Chuck?" Sarah said. "I mean he's going out there and going to do all his spying stuff, and I'm raising our kid, but putting his name on the certificate, legally dead or not, is bound to cause some problems. Mine's an alias, but his, it's his real name."

"But doesn't he always use Anderson?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, but Chuck, spies…they have a way of getting found out," Sarah admitted. "My choices are leave him off, or put him on, and neither is exactly the safest for our daughter."

"What is the optimal solution?" Chuck asked. Sarah smiled at him.

"You're always thinking, aren't you?" she asked. He shrugged. "Optimal is the names of two innocent people, that can never be traced back to me."

"So you're saying not even your name?" Sarah nodded.

"And that's selfish, if mine is on there, then why shouldn't Bryce's be?" she asked. Chuck gave her a look.

"Uh, because you're having the child, because you're raising the child, because you're sacrificing for the child, because you're being a parent," Chuck said. Sarah snuggled up against him and sighed.

"I think I'm going to keep you, you always know just what to say to make things better," she said. Chuck swallowed.

"Well…I'm about to say something that may test that theory," Chuck began. She pulled away, and looked up, curious. "So, what if, you put my name down. Hear me out," he rushed out, scared she'd object. She wasn't. He had no idea she wouldn't but she wouldn't. "If it's my name, then it looks like you met me, and decided to leave the spy life if you were ever found out. Also we're together. I'm still stunned, but we are, and you seem to be serious about keeping me around, so we're together." She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "If something happens, and I hope it doesn't but life, you know," he said, shrugging. She nodded. "I'm still going to be her father according to you."

"Damn straight you are," she said.

"Then putting my name on the birth certificate causes no more problems then not," he said.

"Child support," she countered. "If, God forbid, something happens, you'd be on the hook for child support."

"Sarah, do you really think I'd not be a part of our daughter's life?" Chuck asked. "I'm already crazy about our child, as you keep reminding me."

"Chuck you are that child's father, maybe not biologically, but you are," she said.

"Then put me on the birth certificate if you want," he said. "I hope it didn't sound creepy, I was just trying to help." She studied him. Was he for real? Did he actually exist or was he some strange construct of her imagination? Chuck Bartowski may be the best person she had ever met.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sarah, I'm positive," he replied. She smiled, and the smile turned a little predatory.

"Chuck, if you do this, then I'm going to get greedy and want more," she said.

"More children?" he asked. He shrugged. "I figure one day we'll have one too." She licked her lips.

"Chuck, I want more," she said, lustily. "I want five."

"Kids?" he asked his eyes wide.

"I don't know about kids," she said. "And while what I want isn't necessary or kids, it doesn't hurt." She gave him a second and it hit him.

"Well, I mean a gentleman always does what he can for a lady," he said. Suddenly she stood, her hand shot out, grabbed him, and dragged them toward their apartment door. "Wait, what will everyone think?" he asked. She gave him a "what do you think?" look as she opened the door and dragged him in. "Oh."

* * *

A/N: Ahem, Wade….Douchenozzle is now in your court….Reviews and PMs are always welcomed!

DC


	10. Ch 10, Carina vs Bryce

A/N: I swear this is not just because Wade1978 tagged me….I swear….but I'm not gonna lie, the thought popped into my head and I gave an evil chuckle…You all seemed to enjoy Sarah's dealing with Bryce…The simple thing to do would be for them to marry, and Sarah put down Chuck as the father. Bryce is "dead" so he'd have no rights….but this is Chuck…do you think he'd do that? Nope. He wouldn't…but don't worry, it's me…we'll figure it out…Charahkids, you may wanna premedicate….I give you Reassigned, Ch. 10, Carina vs Bryce

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck opened the door to his and Sarah's apartment and went in. His and Sarah's apartment. Man, that sounded nice. What they'd gone though in a short time was crazy but they were together, and Chuck like the sound of that. Together. He saw his girlfriend messing with the Christmas tree. Her hair was damp, and she was wearing comfy clothes. She just looked like home.

"Hey, Sarah, I'm back," he said. She turned around, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Really?" She didn't move. Chuck rolled his eyes, opened the door, walked back outside, and shut the door behind him. He counted to five, and opened the door to see Sarah still working on the Christmas tree. "Honey, I'm home," he said. She spun with a huge grin on her face. "Happy Miss Walker?" He walked up to her and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Ecstatic," she replied. She started to say something more, but bit her lip instead. She looked almost bashful and she turned back to the tree.

"What?" he asked softly. She shook her head. "Saraaah," he mocked whined. She turned around a soft smile on her face.

"I was going to say, Mr. Walker," she said, and bit her top lip. She rolled her eyes, annoyed with herself. "It's the hormones. I'm just being emotional and silly. I mean we've known each other a few months, living together is crazy enough, you being in my child's life is insane, and I absolutely want you in it, but I never even thought about ever being….I can't even say it when it's just us alone." Chuck was watching her, absolutely quiet, his eyes soft.

"So you don't want to be married?" Chuck asked. This was not exactly what she said at Thanksgiving. Sarah looked away for a second and then back at him, taking a deep breath. She was messing with the rings on her fingers.

"I didn't," she admitted. "Like I told Ellie, when I was with the CIA, I never thought about it. Even with Bryce when we would be the Andersons, I didn't think about it ever being anything more than a cover. Now," she sighed. "Now, everything's changed, and I can't figure out if what I'm feeling is what I actually want, or what I think should happen. I love you. I know that. I love you and want to be with you. Please know that." Chuck nodded. She took a deep breath. "But all of this, sometimes it's just so overwhelming, and I've got all these emotions! God! I always hid emotions before as a spy, but now, now they're just everywhere. If I try and shove one down now, two others pop up! I can't figure out what is real and what is hormones. Chuck I'm with you as long as you'll have me. I know it's been fast, but that's where I am, and I've changed so much, but I had no choice. I think I want to be married, but because of everything, I'm not sure." She was so scared with that admission. She had only started to realize it in the past few days. Chuck was her forever, and she knew that, but marriage? She just didn't know, and she knew marriage meant a lot to him. Chuck took her hands.

"This is an easy fix," Chuck said. "We table all of this until after the baby is born." She stared at him. "Or we talk about it now?"

"The baby," she said flatly. Chuck gulped.

"I'm sorry, I think I hit my head today and had a brain injury," he rushed out. "What I meant to say is we table this discussion until our daughter is born." Sarah beamed, and then her face fell.

"I scare you sometimes don't I?" she asked. Chuck nodded.

"What's worse," he said, grinning. "I find it hot." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He thought his hair might be on fire there was so much electricity shooting through him. She let him go, smoothed his shirt, patted his chest, and walked into the kitchen. Chuck really wasn't sure what day it was.

"Apparently there's a mission tonight," Sarah said, looking out the window. "Casey in waiter gear and Bryce in a tux."

"You miss it?" Chuck asked softly. She turned to him.

"Being pawed by some slimy douchenozzle under the guise of good of our country," Sarah began. "And then there's a chance some evil, sadistic, macho, idiot will try to do the same?"

"For the record, the first was Bryce?" Chuck asked, grinning. Sarah nodded, with her own grin. "Then why do it for so long?" Sarah tilted her head, thinking.

"For the longest time it's all I thought I was good for," she said, looking down.

"Sarah, you are one of the smartest people I know," Chuck said. She looked up at him, a grin on her face.

"You know, it had it's perks, I could drive my car as fast as I wanted, wherever I wanted," Sarah said.

"That really hasn't changed," Chuck retorted.

"Shush, you," she said, pointing a spatula at him. "It was exciting, parts of it was fun, and I was good at it, Chuck." She sighed. "But, it bled your soul." She was quiet for a second, mixing up something in a bowl, thinking. "It bled mine to the point I wondered if I had one left." She looked up at him. "I was honestly surprised when I realized I wanted to keep our baby." Chuck smiled at that, and started to move his hands and open his mouth to say something, when she pointed the spatula at him. "Like I was saying," she said, grinning. "I thought all that inside of me was dead."

"So you think marriage is a possibility?" Chuck asked, cocking his head. She knew he was fishing. She bounced a shoulder.

"Maybe," she admitted. "If I do wish to get married, there's only one person I really want to marry."

"Jeff from the Buy More," Chuck said. Sarah nodded.

"That hair, just makes me want to do things to it," she said.

"Cut it, wash it, disinfect it," he went on. She came out of the kitchen and into the living room where he stood. She grabbed him by the waist band of his pants.

"You, Chuck," she said softly. "I know it's early, I know it's quick, but the only person I'd ever consider marrying is you." She began to walk backwards pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Sarah, I love you, and I want to make you happy," Chuck said softly.

"You do, Chuck, and I love you," she said as she pulled him into the bedroom.

 **-ooooo-**

She came out into the living room and there he was, glued to his computer. This was the third night this week she had woken up and he wasn't in bed. This was ending, now.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Chuck jumped, and slammed his laptop shut.

"Porn," he said. She closed her eyes trying to hold in the laughter that threatened to come out. "It was porn, and I'm sorry."

"Chuck, let me see the computer," she said, her hand out, and fighting to roll her eyes at him. She was smirking and Chuck was squirming.

"No, Sarah, I'm really ashamed and it will never happen again."

"CHUCK, the computer." It was quickly placed in her hand. She opened it up and looked at the last website he was at. She looked at him and then back at the computer.

"Sarah, I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's not my place," Chuck replied. "It's just," he began.

"Hold that thought, and scoot over," she said, sitting beside him. She opened the website back up. "I told you it's our baby."

"Yeah, but you're having it, it's your body, not mine," Chuck retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"So what is this all about?" Sarah asked. Chuck hesitated. "Chuck, just tell me."

"Well, breastfeeding is an option, and that's your decision," Chuck said, hurrying through that part of the discussion. He kept his eyes peeled on the website as she shook her head. "So there's different types of formula and I know from Ellie and Debbie that different conditions need different formula so I was kinda researching them so if something happens I would know what Debbie is talking about." Sarah looked at him. He clicked on another website. "These are all the different play pens/cribs you can have. There's portable one, ones that can convert into a bed for a toddler. There are different strollers and car seats and some that hook together." He was about to go on when he felt himself being pulled into a kiss. When she let him go, he blinked until he could see. "Not that I'm complaining but your very grabby tonight."

"Hormones," Sarah replied.

"Ah," Chuck said. "So after the baby you won't be as grabby." There was a little bit of regret in his voice.

"Oh, I bet I am," she said, winking. She took the laptop away from him and set it on the table. She then crawled up in his lap, facing him. "So, here's the deal, buster." He grinned at her. "You can look at any of this stuff you need to, whenever you need to, but let's keep the late night surfing to a minimum. Momma needs her snuggles, understand?" Chuck nodded and she leaned in to kiss him. Chuck felt her freeze, and her hand whip to her thigh. "Damn it," she muttered, realizing her knife wasn't on her.

"Calm down, Walker, it's just me, I really need to talk," Carina said. Chuck felt Sarah relax and saw confusion on her face.

"Guess I'll head to the bedroom," Chuck said.

"Actually, it's about Bryce, so I may need your advice as well," Carina said. Chuck nodded.

"Coffee?" he asked. Carina nodded gratefully. He turned to Sarah. "Decaf tea?" She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Only 24 more weeks," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Carina stared at Sarah and then looked at Chuck. Chuck stopped. "How bad?" Carina thought for a second.

"I've never been concerned about a mission before in my life until this one," she said.

"Whiskey," Chuck replied. Sarah patted the couch seat beside her and Carina joined her. In a little bit, Chuck brought them their drinks. She chuckled at them.

"Blondie, you look happy," Carina said.

"I am, Carina, I am," Sarah replied, smiling at Chuck. "Now, you're not here to talk about my domestic bliss, what did he do?

"We were supposed to go in as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Carina began.

"He's not very original, I mean he stole that from The Matrix," Chuck muttered. Sarah looked over at him. "Sorry."

"No, this is good, this is what I need," Carina said. "So he stole that idea from a movie, and is rehashing it again from when it was you and him," she said to Sarah. Sarah nodded. "Okay, so we went in and he was supposed to try and gamble, get Lon Kirk's attention, but after a few hands he bet it all because he said it was easier to seduce the mark and get the info."

"What?" Chuck said. "He has that thing in his head how are you supposed to get him the info."

"I'm not," Carina said. Chuck sat there for a second looking at Carina, and then down at his hands. He stood up after a second. Sarah watched him.

"You're telling me, he put you in harm's way because he was lazy," Chuck said.

"Chuckles, I'm capable of handling myself," she said, with a glint in her eye. Chuck jumped back, his hands in front of him.

"Whoa, hold on, wait," Chuck began. "I think you misunderstand me, obviously you're good at what you do, but isn't he supposed to be your partner?" Carina nodded. "Aren't partners supposed to look out after one another?"

"Chuck," Sarah said softly. "This Bryce she's describing, he's the one I know." Chuck sighed and dropped his head, his elbows resting on the back of the chair, his hands clasped together.

"What happened to the guy I knew?" Chuck asked, looking up. "Bryce was a nice guy."

"Remember I said earlier about you soul getting bled out by this job?" Sarah asked. Chuck nodded.

"Wait, how did you learn about this guy anyway?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, that's the best part," Carina said, grinning. "He found a counterfeit bill during an install where he had to accompany Jeff and Lester. Apparently they've not found anyone yet to replace you." Chuck was quiet for a second. "Hey, it's not your fault."

"No, no, no, wasn't thinking that," Chuck said. "So did you get the invite?" Carina stood up and smiled seductively at Chuck.

"Do you see all of this?" she asked, indicating herself.

"Yeah, but did you get the invite?" he asked, serious. Carina's mouth dropped opened, and Chuck grinned. Sarah burst out into laughter. "Okay, I suspect you're going to wear something slinky," Chuck began.

"A bikini," Carina replied. Chuck stopped. "What's the matter, thinking about me in the bikini, Chuckles."

"Yeah," Chuck replied, and then realized what he said. "I mean NO!" He looked up, affronted, Sarah had an eyebrow raised and Carina had a coy grin on her face. He held up a finger, disappeared for a second, and came back with a small flash drive. "I'm guessing even this isn't hideable in it?" She took it from him.

"No, but I'll have a bag I can hide it in, what will I do with this?" she asked. Chuck grinned.

"It will mess up his computer if you can up load the patch," Chuck said. "It's simple, plug and play. You plug it in, it will upload in about five seconds, you pull it out. I then have control and I can make his computer mess up. Then while he's trying to figure out how to fix it, tell them you know a guy. His girlfriend is pregnant and could use some money."

"Nice, I mean we don't really need money, I suppose maybe he does, but I'm good," Sarah said, winking at Chuck. Chuck pointedly ignored her.

"I come on board, get info, and then get out," Chuck replied.

"Uh, one problem, what about Bryce?" Carina asked. "Won't Kirk think something's up since I'm married."

"Nope," Chuck replied. "We talk smack about him, even talk about how he screwed me over in college." Sarah grinned. "I'll be long gone, give the info to Casey who can get it to the scary General, and it won't even tie back to me."

"Can you build a fake website?" Carina asked. "Maybe an alias to protect you?" Chuck looked hurt. "Sorry, Nerd. What was I thinking?" Chuck grabbed his laptop and twenty minutes later he had it all built. "Carmichael Industries?" Chuck shrugged.

"I may have had a thought about where my life would be if someone hadn't got me kicked out of college," he said. Carina looked at Sarah. "Who knew he was doing me a favor?" Chuck asked, winking at Sarah.

 **-ooooo-**

"So Bryce isn't even here?" Sarah asked Casey. He shook his head.

"Seems like he had a shift to take care of at the Buy More and told me to surveil," Casey replied. He pulled down the binoculars and looked over at Sarah. "You're actually going to let you boy toy get involved with this."

"It's not like I want to, but Carina is in danger because of him," Sarah admitted. "I'm here in case something goes wrong." Casey grunted.

"Remind me not to get between you and the bad guys," he muttered. "Momma bear will eat them for dinner."

"Oh, whatever," she said, grinning. "How bad is he, Casey?" Casey shook his head.

"He's not right in the head," Casey said. "Not crazy, just not right." Casey pulled down the binoculars and glanced at her. "I think what you told him threw him for a loop."

"You think he actually feels bad?" Sarah asked. Casey thought and then shrugged.

"His progeny is about to come into the world, whether he wants anything to do with her or not, it shakes a man up to know he has a child," Casey replied. He pulled the binoculars back up. "Heh, looks like your boy toy did something, they're yelling at the computer. Even I know that doesn't work."

"Casey, you need to report him if he puts you and Carina in too much danger," Sarah said.

"Walker, everything we do is dangerous," Casey replied. "I got her back, I'm just glad you and Bartowski do to."

"He's not doing this anymore," Sarah said. Casey nodded.

"I'm honestly surprised you let him out of the house on this one," Casey said. "But, damsel in distress is kinda his thing," he said, side eyeing her. Sarah frowned at him.

"I'm am not a damsel in distress," Sarah replied. Casey shrugged.

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself to sleep at night," Casey replied.

 **-ooooo-**

"Why am I here?" Chuck asked.

"Because you stuck your nose into MY op!" Bryce yelled. Sarah stood beside Chuck, arms crossed, looking as pissed off as a baptized cat. "Don't even start, Sarah, he screwed this whole mission up."

"How the hell do you figure that, Larkin?" Casey asked. "We got everything Beckman asked for and more."

"He inserted himself into my op!" Bryce yelled again. Casey glared at him.

"Actually, it quit being your op when you took the easy way out," Carina said. Beckman really wished she had popcorn for this show. Bryce turned and started to say something but Carina shook her head. "I get it, you think I'm a piece of ass, a set of tits, and legs," she turned to Sarah. "Baby ears," she said, winking. "Or I'd say more." She turned back to Bryce. "I know how to use what I have to get what we need, and I'm good at it. But Bryce, you turned me out like a pimp does a prostitute, and Chuck saved my ass. Chuck got everything we needed without leaving me there, with little backup while you went and played assistant manager at the Buy More. You took the easy way out. I know my job, and I get what I have to do sometimes, and trust me, I don't mind it, but Bryce, you don't get to do that to me and if you ever do again, I'll shoot you and make sure you're dead this time."

"I swear he was last time," Casey said.

"General, I can't work with this team," Bryce said.

"If you don't work with this team, then you don't work at all," Beckman replied. "Shut up, Larkin, now!" Bryce shut up, shocked. "Mr. Bartowski, thank you."

"My pleasure, General," Chuck said. "I never mind helping out a friend of Sarah's, but I am a civilian."

"You are, and that is why you will be compensated for you work today," Beckman said. Chuck nodded, with a pleased smile on his face. "Casey, as the only NSA member on this team, it would make the most sense to place you in charge of this operation." Casey nodded. "However, I am not going to. Since Agent Larkin has shown what poor decision-making skills he possesses, and Agent Miller knows best how to handle certain situations. I am making Agent Miller AIC on this op." Carina grinned. "That also means that if the occasion arises that we can use Mr. Bartowski's skills that do not insert him into an op, it is your digression to do so." She surveyed the room. "However, Agent Miller, I would caution you to consult Mr. Bartowski's girlfriend before doing so."

"He's his own man," Sarah said.

"Chuck, I'm talking to Sarah first," Carina said.

"Oh, thank God!" Chuck replied.

"Bartowski, no one will ever question who wears the pants in your family," Casey said.

"Thanks, Casey," Chuck said. Casey looked at him, confused. "For believing in Sarah, the baby, and myself. I think you're the first person to call us a family." Casey turned away, a snarl on his face.

"General, I am the Intersect," Bryce said.

"Larkin you're a…what was the word again, Sarah?" Beckman asked.

"Douchenozzle, General," Sarah said, grinning. Beckman nodded.

"If you don't clean up your act, we'll be forced to put you in a bunker," Beckman said. Bryce swallowed.

"General," Chuck said nervously. "While I have some history with Bryce that isn't the best and part of me would love to see him there, he is the father of Sarah's child." Chuck felt every eye turn and look at him. "What I'm saying is, can we keep that as a last resort?" Beckman studied him. After a second she nodded.

"Agent Larkin, you have your orders. Agent Miller is AIC, and you might want to consider all your future actions," Beckman said. "Dismissed." Bryce nodded. Turned to Chuck, mouthed, "Thanks, Buddy," and left. Beckman looked at Chuck. "I would think you'd want him thrown in the deepest, darkest, hole."

"General, I grew up without either of my parents for a long time," Chuck began. "I know I'll be there for our child, but Bryce is her father. Regardless of how I feel about him, he deserves to have a shot at being a father, if that's what Sarah wants, that is. I hope he's a marvelous father for our daughter's sake." He shrugged. "I get that she'll probably get hurt, but doesn't she deserve to get that chance to try with her father?"

"So you're doing this for Bryce's and Sarah's baby?" Beckman asked. Chuck nodded. Beckman shook her head. "Remarkable," she said. "I'll make sure and expedite the payment. Thank you again, Mr. Bartowski," and with that she terminated the call. Chuck turned to Sarah.

"If I overstepped," he began. Sarah rushed to cut him off.

"No," she said. "No you didn't." She placed a hand on his chest, and gave him a look. "I wish I had someone like you watching my back when I was an agent." She hugged him and walked over to Carina, tears in her eyes. Chuck was a little shook up.

"You're a moron," Casey said. "But you're a hell of a man," he added, clapping Chuck on the shoulder. He handed Chuck a sports drink. "Drink up, you're gonna need it." Casey walked off, as Chuck stared at the drink.

"I'm never gonna understand that man," Chuck muttered. Carina pulled him in for a hug, much to his surprise.

"You know, I rarely get to hold someone like this," Carina said into his ear, grinning. "Usually they're only after one thing. You're a good one, Chuck."

"Thank you, AIC Miller," he replied. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You saved my sexy ass today, you know that, right?" she asked. Chuck grinned at her.

"Really didn't notice it," Chuck said.

"Get out of here," Carina told him. "She'll want to talk with you."

"You're all coming to Christmas," Chuck said. "Bryce included, and take it up with Ellie if you disagree."

"Oh, hell no," Carina replied. "That woman scares me. Bye, Chuckles." She waved at him, and he returned it. He and Sarah left Castle. Sarah had her arm wrapped around Chuck's.

"Most guys would have tossed him in there and thrown away the key," Sarah said.

"Then I'd be no better than Bryce," Chuck replied. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, Chuck," she said. "So how do you feel about an August or September wedding?"

"Really?" he asked. "Wait, are you proposing?"

"What, no," Sarah said. "That would require me to get down on one knee."

"You'd never get back up," Chuck said. Sarah's mouth dropped in shock as Chuck took off running.

"You better hope I don't catch you, Chuck!" she yelled. "Because when I do, I'm gonna make you mine," she said to herself.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to through Bryce in a hole, but Chuck told me not to. I felt everyone of you laugh and roll your eyes at me when she said she knew 12 weeks was quick….I mean for me it's a life time apparently….Is there a wedding coming? Hehehehe… Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Til next time!

DC


	11. Ch 11, A Very Bartowski Christmas

A/N: There is a LOT of good fanfic on this site right now, and if you're reading this and I haven't had a chance to review yours, I'm sorry, my life is insane right now. My time management hasn't been stellar lately…In the review by Marc Vun Kannon he mentioned the word domestic which got me thinking…Sarah Walker is being hit with everything at once…So far she's handled it well, but we know even in season 4 she had hangup, and she'd known Chuck for a LONG time at that point….So what would Christmas do to her…I give you Reassigned, Ch. 11, A Very Bartowski Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or Christmas, but you know I try to always work it in.

* * *

Sarah stared at the table. Every present was laid out, she had messed with the tree twenty times if she had once. It had to be perfect. Christmas had to be perfect. Christmas had never been perfect, hell, Christmas usually didn't even happen. Christmas time meant it was normally a time to pull a con, playing a fake santa to get donations and then get out of town. She looked back at the table, everything she needed was laid out in precise order, just like an op would be. Scissors, paper, tape, presents, and yet, it was wrong. She didn't know why it was wrong, but it was wrong. There was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" she yelled. She was getting tense, why was she getting tense? It was just Christmas, just because it was Chuck's favorite holiday was no big deal. Sarah was really trying to convince herself of that. She glanced at the door as it opened. Ellie came in, her eyes big. Sarah realized she might look a little crazed in her current state. She spun toward Ellie, scissors in hand. "What am I doing wrong? I have everything, I have presents, supplies, paper, everything, and it just feels wrong." Ellie's eyes grew wider, and Sarah realized she had been gesticulating with the scissors. Ellie gently took the scissors away, and turned Sarah toward the mirror. She saw she looked a little wild-eyed and crazy.

"Sarah, have you ever celebrated Christmas?" Ellie asked. Sarah shook her head, looking embarrassed. Ellie smiled. "Okay, it's fine. Chuck has the big job tonight, right?" Sarah nodded. Chuck was redoing a firm's security. They asked him to do it at night so as not to affect normal business. "Listen, do me a favor, go take a bath. A nice soaking bath, and I promise when you come out, I'll have everything under control." Sarah nodded, and headed toward the bathroom. Ellie looked around, grinned, and shook her head. She picked up her phone. "Carina, you busy?"

 **-ooooo-**

When Sarah walked out, she felt better. She was in her comfy pajamas, and the room felt different, warmer, all tension gone. The Christmas tree was plugged in, soft Christmas music was playing, a fire was on the TV screen, and Ellie handed her a glass of cider. She could even smell something baking. This was it, this was what she was missing.

"Are you two drinking cider as well?" Sarah asked, seeing Carina.

"Yes," Ellie said. "And don't start. We're all also having cookies and fudge." Tears were in Sarah's eyes. "Sweetie," she said, pulling her in to a side hug. "What is it?"

"I've always wanted this," Sarah admitted. "The tree, family, this life, and it SCARES me. It's stupid isn't it?" Ellie had let her go, and she was surprised when Carina hugged her.

"Blondie, it's not the life for me, but it's obviously what you want," Carina said.

"Is it?" Sarah, asked. "Isn't it the hormones?" Carina and Ellie shook their heads.

"Sarah, what made you want to be an agent?" Carina asked. Sarah looked at her.

"My dad got arrested," Sarah said softly. "Graham gave me a choice." She paused a second. "But he really didn't."

"Sweetie, hold old were you?" Ellie asked. Sarah didn't answer for a minute.

"Sixteen," Sarah said softly.

"WHAT!?" Ellie yelled. She was furious.

"Are you serious?" Carina asked. "How was that legal?"

"I'm not entirely sure it was," Sarah admitted. "So, I've pretty much haven't had Christmas since then and before that Christmas meant the Salvation Army scam with Dad." She looked away, ashamed. She went and slumped into the middle of the couch. Carina and Ellie exchanged a look and both of them went to either side, sat down on beside of her, and each put their arm around her.

"The first Christmas after Dad left Chuck and I didn't want to put up the tree. We didn't have anything to celebrate," Ellie began. Sarah turned to look at her. "We went a few days into December and it wasn't up. One afternoon I came home after school and Chuck had put up an old artificial tree. It looked pitiful." She was laughing but there was a sadness in her eyes, remembering. She had a sad smile on her face. "You know Chuck. I came in, and he spun around and had a determined look on his face. He looked at me and said, 'Ellie, they left us, why are we not having Christmas? We have each other, we're here. Why can't we celebrate us?'" Sarah smiled, that was Chuck. "So we had Christmas, which basically was us in our PJs all day, watching the Twilight Zone marathon on some channel on TV."

"I don't have a heartwarming Christmas story, but I'm not a Bartowski," Carina said, making both the other women burst out into laughter. "But, let me add this, you keep hollering hormones this and hormones that, have you ever stopped to think that maybe you are finally able to have the life you wanted? Have you ever considered that maybe you really do want the husband, the kids, the house with the picket fence and the dog?" Sarah looked at Carina, blinking tears.

"No," she said. Carina and Ellie shared a look.

"Sarah," Ellie said softly. "What do you want?" Sarah looked from one woman to the other and took a deep breath. She had never told anyone these feeling. She barely even admitted they were there, and it was silly, it was from a long time ago, back when she had a dog named Bunny. Sarah had never told anyone this, in all her life, but now, now she should. She wanted a real life, real friends, and that's what these were. Sure her and Carina met through the CIA, sure Ellie was Chuck's brother, but these two, they were here for her, and this was about her and what she wanted.

"I want a house," Sarah said softly. She began to pick up steam. "It has a red door, and a white picket fence." Ellie squeezed her.

"A guest room for the Godspy?" Carina asked. Sarah nodded, tears in her eyes.

"It also has a big backyard that I want to mow, because I want to," Sarah said, laughing. "I want my kids to be able to play and swing on a swing set."

"Kids?" Ellie asked, a grin on her face.

"I think Chuck wants more," she said.

"Nope, this has nothing to do with my brother Sarah, what do you want?" Ellie asked. Tears began to flow.

"I want a home," Sarah said. "I want a stupid Christmas trees, and presents and stocking and all the stuff I never got." She stood up, and walked around. "I want them to have parents they can depend on unlike me. I want to have a man in their life who won't tempt them with the open road, and be someone they can depend on. I want them to have a father, not a wander, I want them to have a mother, not someone who they fight with because being with their father is more of an adventure. I want us to adventure with them together. I want Chuck to be that man. And no Ellie, this isn't about what he wants, it's what I want and that's who I want." She took a deep breath getting herself under control.

"Get it all out," Carina said.

"I want not to be terrified. I am so scared, you don't even understand how scared because I don't. One minute I'm sure what I want with Chuck and…and the next minute I think he'd never want to be with someone like me. Then he does something so Chucklike…" she turned to Carina. "Take Bryce for example, I was floored. I know of no one else who would have saved him, and if he can do that for him, then, what can he do for someone he loves."

"Blondie, Chuckles isn't going anywhere," Carina said.

"Anything else?" Ellie asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I wanna make sure you understand something, I love you brother," Sarah said. "He's it, there's no one else for me. I know we've done this quick, but what I'm saying is, Chuck is everything and if he's not it, no one will ever compare. I just don't know if I can ever marry him." Ellie was expressionless. Sarah had never been more nervous in her life, but she continued. "All marriage has ever been in my life is heartbreak and misery. Part of me wonders if it isn't a crutch, that people quit working to be together. You don't need some ceremony to commit to someone." Ellie smiled at her.

"I completely agree," Ellie said, flooring Sarah. "I've not had the best example growing up either, but I came to a decision." She chuckled. "It was Chuck's speech actually. What they did, they did, but what I do, is what I do, and they don't get to affect me if I don't let them. I want to be married, because Devon is my partner. I want to be married, and I completely understand why you don't, but you need to understand something, if you're going to be with him." She paused and grinned. "If you are going to be with Chuck Bartowski, he won't force you too, and one day, you're gonna wake up, and decide you want to be married to him. Sweetie, whatever you two decide is fine with me, but if you made me bet, I don't give you six more months, because your world has been turned upside down and rocked. Love has made you see things you never have, love has helped free you, Sarah, and one day, you're going to be greedy, and you're gonna want that man as your husband."

"There are a lot of things we've done that don't let us sleep at night," Carina said, looking at the fire on the TV. Both women turned to her, and Sarah took Carina's hand. "I never thought there was any man that could forgive me…us…of some of the things we've had to do." She paused, shrugged, and grinned. "I think that's why I do some of what I do. If no one else is gonna want me after all this, than who cares what I do, right?" Sarah gave her friend a sad, but understanding, smile. Carina turned to Sarah. "Then I met Chuck Bartowski." Sarah grinned, tears in her eyes. "Blondie, I know why you don't want to be married. You want him to have an out. You don't think he knows everything, and you don't know how to tell him everything. I promise you, that guy…that guy doesn't care. He doesn't and he never will. He loves you."

"Huh," Ellie said, trying to lighten the mood. "I just assumed you were the way you were because of a broken home."

"I grew up in a perfectly happy home," Carina said, taking a drink of her cider, feeling a bit left out. Ellie turned to her.

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"No," Carina scoffed. "Dad was an alcoholic and Mom….well, Mom was mom." She shrugged. "I'm sure it has something to do with why I am the way I am."

"Or you could just give off a façade as a defense mechanism," Ellie said.

"I'm going with Ellie," Sarah said, glad not to be the subject for a second. "I know darn good and well you don't sleep with as many guys as you act like you do."

"Girlie, I don't sleep with any of them," she said, grinning. She looked from Ellie to Sarah. "Tough room."

"Carina," Ellie said.

"Fine, but I have a certain reputation to maintain," Carina said. "No, I don't sleep with the 'bad guys' like some think I do. I do enjoy men though, so sue me."

"No one is judging you or thinks any less of you," Sarah said. "But I think you like being seen that way and I know why you like having that persona." Carina didn't answer. "Reputation is more important sometimes than the truth, and people think your just a sex crazed woman, instead of a smart, calculating, cunning spy." Carina grinned.

"But I am sex crazed," Carina replied. Sarah rolled her eyes. "But not as bad as you right now." Ellie laughed at the two of them. "Oh, don't you say a word, just because you've only got one guy, don't tell me you two aren't doing it on the regular." Ellie grinned and shrugged. "He is fine looking." Ellie narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Girl, but he walks around here in as little as he does, I gotta look, he shouldn't dress like that." All three women laughed out loud. Chuck took that moment to walk in the door, and he paused.

"You know what, I should probably go," Chuck said.

"Get your fine ass in here, Bartowski," Carina said.

"Carina," Sarah warned.

"Again, he shouldn't dress that way," she said, laughing.

"Carina, I'm going to need you to quit objectifying men, you're a bad influence on Morgan," Chuck replied. Ellie rolled her eyes. "Seriously you three, I can go over to Ellie's and hang there."

"No one's home, Chuck, and besides, we got to talking, nothing is even wrapped," Ellie replied. "Would you mind doing the dishes, that's the one thing I didn't get done."

"On it," Chuck said. "Just let me put my things up." Chuck headed over to his work area, dropped everything off in a neat orderly fashion, walked back, attempted to give Sarah a peck on the lips, aware of the other two watching, and Sarah having none of that, pulled him in for a toe-curdling kiss. Chuck stumbled into the kitchen. The three began to wrap present while Chuck washed the dishes. The oven went off, and Chuck began to check on the cookies.

"Leave that," Ellie said.

"I've taught him a few things, Ellie," Sarah said. Ellie spun, her eyes wide.

"HOW?" Ellie asked. "I've beg, pleaded, threatened, was kind, yelled, and nothing worked." Sarah shrugged. "Don't ever think you won't be a great mom."

"You know I'd be insulted by that, if I didn't know you loved me deep down," Chuck replied.

"Deep, deep, down, Baby Brother," she said, with a wink. Chuck was drying off his hands as she pulled the cookies out of the oven.

"Everything okay with Sarah?" Chuck asked softly. Ellie nodded.

"Yep, girls night," she replied.

"No, girls night involves dancing and wine," Chuck replied.

"When she has the baby, that will happen," Ellie replied.

"Good, I can watch the baby and you all can have a night of fun," Chuck said, turning and hanging the dishtowel. He suddenly felt a body slam into him from behind hugging him. "Ack!"

"Sorry!" Sarah said, letting go. Chuck turned around and was crushed by a hug again. "You'd really do that?"

"Do what?" Chuck asked. "Watch our daughter?" He separated her from him gently. "Sarah if I'm in this, I'm in this. If you want her to be 'my daughter' then I'm your partner in this. Obviously I can't do much for the delivery, and if you decide to breast feed, but the rest, I am here." Sarah grabbed his face, kissed him with a loud smack, pulled away, and looked at Ellie.

"Thank you," she said.

"That's all him," Ellie said grinning.

"No, Ellie, someone taught him right, and I'm quite sure it was you," Sarah said, truly grateful. "Now if only you could get him to quit eating fudge." Ellie snorted.

"I think you have eaten more than he has," Ellie said. Sarah shook her head.

"Pretty sure it was the baby," Sarah said grinning.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah sat on the couch, drinking cider, watching the Christmas tree lights. Chuck had gone to bed shortly after everyone had left, but Sarah was restless. She was beginning to think about her talk with Carina and Ellie, her feelings, and what those feelings really were. She didn't even hear him, when he laid his hands gently on her shoulders. She barely flinched, but she did.

"Thank you for not killing me," Chuck said, jokingly, but just a little serious. "What are you doing up?" She patted the seat beside her. He came around and sat down beside her. She sighed and smiled a happy smile.

"Chuck, I want perfect," Sarah said. "But I was taking the literal word. Tonight I've realized something, I'm getting everything I ever wanted. No, the baby's not yours, no, we didn't do it in the 'right' order, but I'm getting what I want, so isn't that perfect?" Chuck gave her a warm smile that made things jump in her she was pretty sure wasn't the baby.

"Sarah, as long as we're happy, that's all that matters," he replied. "So what's this all about?"

"My dad was arrested when I was sixteen," she began. "I was recruited to the CIA that day. I've been an instrument for them ever since. I've celebrated Christmas in hotel rooms, undercover, and in places that was not a home. Before that, it mean that dad would run the Salvation Army scam. I've never had Christmas. I've never had a home, I've never had a family, and I've never felt like I belong." She paused and decided to go for it. She trusted Chuck with her life. She knew that. "That changed when I met a couple of Bartwoskis."

"We have been known to heartwarm," Chuck said, grinning.

"Chuck this is so new, so different than anything I know, and I am scared," Sarah admitted. "I know I've gone back and forth on marriage, but you are it."

"Hey, after the baby is born," Chuck said. "Quit worrying about everything. If after the baby is born you don't want to, I understand."

"Chuck, you are my forever, it's just I've seen nothing good out of marriage," Sarah admitted. "But I believe we can be good." Chuck smiled. "I'm sorry, I know I've been driving you crazy with this, but I need you to be happy, and not settling."

"Settling?" Chuck said, near laughter. "You do know you're kinda a big deal, right?" Sarah looked away. Chuck got up and walked over to the Christmas tree. He squatted down and dug through presents until he found what he was looking for. He came back over to Sarah. "I was gonna wait, but I think you need this. I think you need to understand something, and I think this says it best." He handed her the gift, and she just looked at him. She opened the gift and pulled out a bracelet. Chuck gently took it from her, and put it on her wrist. "This is my mothers. The charms on here are me and Ellie, and I don't know how to tell you any cleared where I stand. I'm here Sarah."

"Chuck, this…this.." she couldn't speak.

"This belongs on the wrist of the love of my life, and Sarah, that's you," Chuck said. She grabbed him in a hug, and then jumped back, shocked. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Chuck, she kicked!" Sarah said. Chuck went to put his hand on her belly, but paused. She rolled her eyes and took his hand placing it on her abdomen. He smiled and then his eyes grew wide.

"Sarah," he said, in awe. He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm here, Sarah, forever if you'll have me."

"I love you, Chuck," Sarah replied. "You're my home. Forever."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Chuck." They snuggled together watching the Christmas Tree lights, and both thinking this was perfect.

* * *

A/N: So this one was short, but necessary…Truths were told that needed to be…We are done with these two wondering if they can do it…Now the how…with Bryce around… Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Til next time!

DC


	12. Ch 12, Moving Forward

A/N: This chapter has been no-holds barred, come-dressed-as-you-are, Bowling Green Street fight between me, Sarah, and Chuck. I think I finally have this chapter the way I want. If it rambles, I apologize…Many thanks to angelgurl0, Zettel, and Steampunk . Chuckster for helping me with this one….I think I've got the last dangling plot point nailed down…Check back next week, it will probably change again….Seriously….It's like these characters are alive and just go off in their own direction…I give you Reassigned, Ch. 12, Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or have any real computer skills

* * *

"I told you not to look at that," Sarah said, taking the file out of his hands. Chuck pouted at her, and she rolled her eyes. Things had slowed down the past few weeks for Bartowski Solutions. It had been the holiday season and there was very little companies were doing that needed his special skill set. Chuck had asked Sarah if bad guys took off during the holidays, because they had families too. That had earned a head shake and a grin. He swore he heard the word adorable. Before meeting Sarah he had taken adorable to be a bit of an insult. When Sarah said it, well, it seem to get her excited where Chuck was concerned. While he was bored he kept looking through her files she received from the CIA, reminding Sarah he had clearance. She told him he didn't have girlfriend clearance, that was something he couldn't dispute. He was convinced there were similarities in some of the files. Sarah told him there were similarities in all crimes but she did pay more attention to what he pointed out and made some notes.

"Sarah, I'm telling you, there are similarities in the file from an earlier one," Chuck insisted. "I do have a pretty good noggin." She came over and ran a hand through his hair, humming. "Uh, Sarah, that's hair, I was talking about what was under the hair." Sarah's hand grabbed his hair, not that it hurt him, but that she had his attention. His eyes got big, and her face was completely serious.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully," Sarah said. "This is how they get you. Something was already going on with Bryce, you, and Stanford. I will not let you get hurt. Do you hear me?" Tears were in her eyes. Chuck nodded.

"Sarah, I don't understand," Chuck said. "How can this hurt, what can one file do?" Sarah stared at him.

"I thought the same thing at sixteen," she said softly. She walked out of the room for a minute, and came back, holding a big file. She stared at him, and then at the file in her hand. "How bad could it get?" She took a deep breath and handed it to him. He stared at it, and then glanced at the name. Sarah Walker. He looked up at her. "That was the name the CIA gave me. I've had a ton of aliases, but that name is where they buried me. They hid me from the world with that name. Go ahead, Chuck, read it. I insist." The look on her face confirmed she insisted. She prepared herself internally. He had to know everything, if he was going have everything he wanted, and if the truth were told, what she was starting to believe she wanted as well. He opened it up, scared not to, and read the first report. When he finished he looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Nineteenth report," she said, and he flipped until he found it. He read the report, looked at her, she nodded for him to continue, and read the next one, tears streaming from his eyes. He closed the file, putting it on the desk. This was it, he was leaving. It didn't matter, he had to know. "I understand if you have to leave," she began, when she found herself crushed against him, as he gathered her in his arms. The tears began to fall. "I've killed so many," she said softly.

"I don't care," he choked out. "I mean, I care." She looked up at him confused. He took a deep breath, considering his words. "This doesn't make me think less of you, Sarah. This actually makes me love you more. Sarah, you were taken from your family, made a weapon, and pointed at people."

"But it was my decision," Sarah replied. He gently pushed her away where he could see her face. She knew how untrue that statement was, and by the look in his eyes, he did too. "Chuck, how can you love me?"

"How can I not?" Chuck asked. She melted. She was done fighting, she was done wondering why and how. She was done questioning if he would leave her for her past. She was done wondering what it would be like to have a home, because right then and there, she had one. "Sarah, you stole my heart, and everything you do just makes it more and more impossible to get it back. I do want to read the rest of that file. Not because I want to hurt you, but because I want to know what hurt you, and do what I can to be there for you. Sarah, you said I'm in this, as your partner, and partners have each other's backs. I've got your back." Sarah gave him a look, he recognized that look. He really had some errands to run, but he was getting the feeling it was going to be a bit. "Uh, don't you have a report to do yourself?" It was at that point he had no idea what day it was or what time it was, because Sarah Walker's face was attacking his, and her body was pressed against his in ways that made his brain misfire. She pulled away and whispered into his ear, making his body crackle with anticipation.

"Chuck, we're going into that bedroom, and we're not coming out until I am completely satisfied, do you understand me?" Chuck nodded, ears red. "And Chuck, it's going to take a while. A. While."

 **-ooooo-**

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Chuck asked, sticking his head back in the bedroom, quite a bit later. She gave him a scandalous smile. "Oh, for the love of Pete, Woman!" he said grinning.

"Chuck," she hummed at him. He shook his head, and she stretched. The lone sheet that was covering her moved in ways that made him want to crawl back in bed with her, but he had work he had to do. She gave him a grin, knowing what he was thinking. He fought off a head to toe blush. "I love you."

"Love you, Sarah," he said, and headed toward the Buy More, before he couldn't. He needed more supplies for his truck. He also needed a truck. Right now he was using an old car Sarah had found, and bought for him. He refused to take it as a gift, and was making her accept payments. She rolled her eyes each month when he gave her money, but she took it. He felt really bad about borrowing the money from her, and then he didn't, once she told him all the ways he could make the interest payments. She had gotten him to agree if they were to marry, he wouldn't make the payments anymore, if she agreed that wouldn't be the reason she decided to marry him. The look she gave him, he would not describe as loving. Money from the business was actually not the issue he thought it was going to be. He was stunned he was actually making money but he had to keep income flowing in. That was the reason for today's trip, he needed supplies.

He was really hoping Bryce was serious about giving him the employee discount at the Buy More. He pulled up in the parking lot and sat there a moment. He looked over at the Weinerlicious and thought how it would be a perfect storefront for his business, but he really couldn't have it now with Castle underneath. Besides, he had checked out the rent for storefronts in the shopping complex and he was out of his league, moneywise. He got out of the car, went inside the Buy More, and began to shop. As he perused the aisles, he felt more than heard someone behind him. He turned expecting to see any of the Buy Morians, but when he saw it was Carina, he was a little surprised.

"Curls, good to see you off your leash," Carina said, winking at him. "You're good with computers, right?" Chuck's alert system went off in his head. He nodded. "Think you could help US at my store?"

"What seems to be the problem?" Chuck asked. Carina looked around.

"Seems the Buy More ass man thought he could decode a thumbdrive," Carina said. "Turns out he released a virus, on our system. He's trying hard to fix it, but…" She gave him a look that spoke volumes. She didn't trust Bryce. Hell, no one on the team trusted Bryce, and Chuck knew that had to be a problem for him. He felt a little sorry for him, just a little. Bryce had the Intersect, he had Casey and Carina, but he wasn't performing the way he should. From what he'd overheard Carina tell Sarah, he wasn't processing some of the information the way he should be. Bryce was an action-oriented guy. Chuck was more of deciphering information, which might have explained why he did so well in the class he was accused of cheating in. Wait, could that have been a test to see who got the Intersect? That suddenly made some sense. In Bryce's eyes, this Intersect was supposed to be used by someone to take action according to everything Chuck had overheard, but that didn't make a lot of sense. If it were facts, information, and that kind of stuff in the Intersect, wouldn't it make more sense to be in an analysts head? Just like the military or government to take something intended for one thing and turn it into a weapon. Chuck remembered his earlier conversation with his girlfriend and realized how helping Carina might not make her happy. Chuck really didn't want to make his girlfriend unhappy. He didn't like it when she was unhappy. "Chuck?" Carina said. He had gotten lost in thought.

"Sorry," Chuck said. "Spastic Colon." And with that, Chuck ran to the bathroom. He found an empty stall, grabbed his phone, and called Sarah. "Sarah!"

"Hey, Baby, miss me," she answered the phone, her voice like honey. Chuck forgot why he called.

"Yes, yes I did," he replied.

"What's that weird echo?"

"Oh, probably the bathroom," Chuck replied. There was silence.

"Uh, Chuck, I don't want you to take this the wrong way," Sarah began, trying to figure out how to say this nicely.

"OH!" Chuck yelled. "OH GOD! You think I was calling you…OH! Oh no! No! I called you because we have a situation that you told me to stay out of, and I'm hiding, and I called you, and then you answered the phone like that and I got distracted and,"

"Chuck," Sarah said gently.

"Umm," he replied.

"You're spiraling, Baby," she said. "What's going on?"

"Bryce found a virus, apparently all sorts of nasty, and it's infected Castle's computer systems and Carina's asking for help. I told her I had a spastic colon, ran to the bathroom and called you. Help."

"Good job, Chuck," she said. She could feel him beaming. She thought for a second. "I'm torn, you can't hide in there forever because at some point she'll come find you and get you over there."

"I agree," Chuck said, with no shame.

"And you are the best at what you do, so that's one reason she wants you," Sarah continued.

"Sarah, Bryce…Bryce is struggling," Chuck said. "If we don't help him they're going to throw him in a hole."

"Chuck, I don't want them touching you," Sarah said. "At all."

"What if I just do nerdy stuff, in Castle?" Chuck said. "I'm no spy." Sarah laughed.

"Chuck Bartowski, you have no idea, do you?" she said. "No, you're not a spy like they think, like they would define one, but the things you can do with the computer, your charisma, just your natural charm…they don't stand a chance. If that's not being a spy, I don't know what is."

"Seriously, are you trying to get into my pants, because you're working way too hard here," he said. She laughed.

"I'm on my way there," Sarah said. "Do what you have to for Carina, but don't sign anything."

"What if it's a declaration of my undying love for you?" Chuck asked. There was a pause.

"Now who's trying to get into whose pants?" she asked.

"Love you, Sarah," he said, grinning.

"Love you," she replied, and hung up. She hurried to her car. It was a ten minute drive to Castle, she could be there in five. Chuck left the bathroom and Carina was waiting for him when he got out.

"I mean I joke about getting permission to go to the bathroom," Carina said with a grin. Chuck made a snide "ha-ha" face, and went with her to the Weinerlicious. Carina took him downstairs and Chuck saw Bryce standing at a computer terminal. He looked run down. Casey was glaring at him. Bryce looked up and saw Chuck.

"What is he doing here?" Bryce barked.

"Saving your ass, again," Casey replied. Casey nodded his head toward the computer and Chuck gave a nod, fearful of speaking. The air was tense as Chuck pulled up the code. He looked at it for a moment, and then began to type and talk to the computer.

"Oh, that's nasty," he muttered. "Oh, niccceeeee. That's kinda impressive, but I'd of done this instead….hey, gonna fight me?" He was grinning like a kid in a candy store. He was getting into it, when the door at the top of the stairs flung opened and crashed against the wall and there stood one madder than a baptized cat, Sarah Walker.

"MILLER!" She growled. Casey took off like a flash with Bryce behind him.

"Blondie," she began.

"Don't. Blondie. Me!" Sarah said. "WHY?"

"Because we need help," Carina admitted. "And not just with this virus, this entire thing is going downhill fast." Sarah narrowed her eyes. "I want both of you on board as analysts. Bryce doesn't understand half of what he's seeing."

"Carina, quick question, did that class I got accused of cheating in have anything to do with the Intersect?" Chuck asked. Both women stared at him, one in shock, another with love, pride, and a lot of lust…a LOT of lust.

"How did you know?" Carina asked.

"Because it would make sense for Bryce to get me kicked out of that class if he wanted the Intersect for himself," Chuck began, still typing. "Think about it, it was all about recognition, and what else is this thing you're talking about but a computer flashing images through your brain. Bryce didn't do that well, not because he didn't see them, it's subliminal imagery, he saw the images, he just couldn't connect them to the files and make the connections."

"Wait, you're saying you'd be a better Intersect than him?" Carina asked.

"NO!" Sarah yelled.

"You're damn right, no!" Carina said. "What kinda Godspy would I be if the father of your child is given that thing? Chuck, you don't ever mention this to anyone except the three of us." Chuck nodded. "So, Bryce is seeing the files, which makes sense, he's just having trouble connecting everything together."

"Which is why you can look at the files and making connections," Sarah muttered. "Damn that sexy, big brain of yours!"

"AH-HA!" Carina said, and went to a safe. She pulled out files and dropped them in front of Sarah. They were all the ones she had worked on in the past few weeks. "He's figured these leads out, not you." Sarah closed her eyes. "Blondie, listen to me, if I figured it out, they'll figure it out."

"Pbbfftt," Chuck said. "You can play crazed sexpot all you want, Carina Miller, but I see through it," he said, chewing on a Twizzler. "Oooooo, this one is particularly nasty," he muttered to the computer. He realized both women were staring at him. "We all know that you use that disguise of Carina Miller to appear to be brain dead, meanwhile you are making calculations in that pretty little head of yours to figure out the best outcome."

"You're boyfriend just called me pretty," Carina said to Sarah. Sarah shrugged.

"He's right, about all of it," Sarah added. "I think I know where you're going with this." Carina winked. "I join up as an analyst, he's a civilian contractor."

"Yep, but you missed the best part, I get to make the Weinerlicious, Bartowski Solutions," Carina said. Both women were watching Chuck's face as he slowly turned toward them, realized they were watching and whipped his head back. "Chuck's storefront is an even better cover for all of us. I work as the receptionist, you're in charge of marketing and sales, like you really are."

"She's good at it too," Chuck said.

"How did you know?" Sarah asked.

"You make doodles on your notepad, and I use my pencil to rub the next page," Chuck said, shrugging. He bit off another part of the Twizzler. "So, I run my business, help out with nerdy stuff, and sometimes I look at intel but we don't tell anyone and Sarah turns it in under her name?" Sarah and Carina shared a look.

"Carina, I have a feeling there's more than that," Sarah said. Carina looked away for a moment, and then shook her head in disgust.

"Bryce is going downhill fast, and Chuck here is the only one that can save him," Carina admitted. "He's not that far from the bunker." Chuck looked over at Sarah.

"Sarah, this is your call," Chuck said sincerely. "This is one of those times you know much more than I do."

"About people? No, Chuck, it's not," Sarah admitted. "Carina isn't going to give you up to the wolves, she's got you. Casey respects the hell out of you. The only person here who has any issue with you is the one person you're trying to save, Bryce."

"Don't you think it's going to get weird though, all of us here?"

"Chuck, it's already weird," Sarah pointed out.

"Soap operas think this whole thing is farfetched," Carina added. "I mean, can we appreciate the craziness, Chuck and Bryce, former roommates, Bryce gets him expelled from college, Bryce dates Sarah, Sarah gets pregnant, and then meets Chuck. Chuck dates Sarah."

"You forgot where Bryce 'died,'" Chuck said with finger quotes. Carina nodded.

"Chuck and Sarah FINALLY sleep together, Bryce comes back from the dead."

"Finally is right," Sarah muttered.

"I'm sorry I had those issues," Chuck said honestly. Sarah smiled at him, and Carina made a gagging motion with her finger.

"Super computer loaded into Bryce's brain," Carina continued. "Chuck saves Bryce's ass, Chuck moves in with Sarah, Sarah and Chuck have baby and live happily ever after." Sarah turned to her.

"You don't know that," Sarah said.

"The hell I don't," Carina replied. "It's my wedding gift to you."

"Sarah's not sure she wants to get married," Chuck said, hitting a button in satisfaction. "It's gone, and I've uploaded a better virus countermeasure. It wouldn't have stopped that, but it's better than what you have." He turned, looking pleased. Carina was grinning, and Sarah was frowning, thinking.

"Like I said," Carina said with a grin on her face. "My wedding present to you." Chuck looked at Sarah, who shrugged.

 **-ooooo-**

"Honey," Chuck called. Sarah popped her head out of the hallway. "I'm home," he said, grinning. "So, interesting proposal from Carina today, right? I mean it's a shame too, that storefront would have been nice."

"Yeah, and you know what's nicer, you wouldn't even have to always go in, Carina would be there answering the phones, unless they had a mission, it's a great set-up," Sarah said. Chuck had followed her into the kitchen where she was baking something and was checking the oven. Chuck was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, watching her. She stood up, turned, and studied him. "Wait, it's a shame?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to," Chuck said. He straightened up, walked over to her, and put his arms around her. "After what you said today, I can't. I can't do that to you."

"I've been thinking," Sarah admitted. "It's not the worst idea." Chuck gave her a look. "Hear me out. The storefront would be great for business. You are literally giving them a civilian cover, and I've gone over those forms five times, the government has no say in anything."

"Sarah," Chuck began. Sarah shook her head.

"Listen, Chuck, if I thought for a minute this was bad, I'd tell you. Plus, Carina needs this and she's going to protect you." Sarah looked him right in the eyes. "Babe, she's all in with us on this. You and I will never be in the field. Anything you do or see goes down in my name."

"He's going into the bunker isn't he?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded. He looked up at the ceiling.

"It's even worse than Carina's letting on," Sarah admitted. "We're getting a six month contract. Bryce could be in a bunker before then if we don't figure this out, quick."

"I am literally saving Bryce Larkin's ass, this is getting a bit ridiculous." He blew out a breath.

"Chuck, you know I'm okay with him going to the bunker," Sarah said. "Right?"

"I mean I'm trying hard not to get jealous here, but part of me wonders," he began but the look on her face made him stop. She wasn't mad, she was upset with herself.

"Chuck, Carina is the AIC," Sarah began. It then dawned on him.

"And if this goes bad, it's gonna fall in her lap," Chuck said. Sarah nodded. "That's the dumbest thing ever, she has to try to control Bryce?" Sarah shrugged and blew out a breath. Chuck ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, here's the deal, can I get out if I need to?" Sarah nodded. "Then if something smells funny, you think something is off, or whatever, we walk away."

"Are you sure?"

"Sarah, I'm not putting us in a spot where something could happen to our daughter, or you," Chuck said. "And I know you'll protect me." She grinned wickedly.

"I think maybe I should go practice protecting you right now," she said, grabbing hold of his belt loop and dragging him.

"I'm not sure that's protecting me," Chuck said. She raised an eyebrow. "But you are the protection specialist."

"Don't you forget it, Mister," she said, grinning. Chuck stopped, and gently grabbed her waist, spinning her into him. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Never," he said softly. "I'll never forget everything you've done for me, and will do for me, and our family, whatever that looks like."

"You seriously want me to marry you?" she asked, just above a whisper.

"Uh-uh," he said. "Not until after the baby do we have this conversation."

"Chuck, I love you."

"I love you, Sarah." She grinned wickedly, grabbed his hands and pulled him into the bed room.

"Did I ever tell you I'm more of an action kinda girl?"

"You've mentioned it once or twice," Chuck replied grinning.

"Let me show you," she said. And she did.

* * *

A/N: Before we go, Congratulations Yvonne Strahovski on your Emmy nomination. A lot of us around here know that is a long time coming, and you've been amazing forever. (No, I know she's not reading this…she's not, right? Oh…Oh boy….)Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Til next time!

DC


	13. Ch 13, Jedi Knight

A/N: Zettel said something to me in looking at the last chapter that gave me the idea for this one….I have a basic outline but as I typed this chapter, two characters that I just can't seem to get away from FORCED their way in. Forced I tell ya…Not a one of you believe me, do you? I give you Reassigned, Ch 13, Jedi Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I do have 4 different media versions of the original trilogy

* * *

Chuck, Sarah, and Carina were looking around the shutdown Weinerlicious. Bryce had stormed out after hearing of the plan to turn it into Bartowski Solutions. Very little paperwork was involved with the NSA or DNI and the rent was much lower than Chuck thought it would be, a government perk. Chuck also became the preferred internet and computer consultant for government jobs in the area, giving him some guaranteed income that made him smile. Carina thought Chuck had thanked her at least half a dozen times in the past hour . Casey grunted a lot in approval, mumbled something about moving Beastmasters and headed to the Buy More.

"Wait, those two are still going to work at the Buy More?" Chuck asked. Carina nodded.

"Until we figure some things out on Bryce, I don't want him interfering with you," Carina said. Chuck hugged her again, making Carina give Sarah another amused smile. "You could take me to lunch if you really want to thank me." Chuck looked a little nervous. "As colleagues, Chuck. Really, do you think I'd cross blonde momma bear in her condition?"

"You do like to push things," Chuck replied.

"Chuck, I don't do suicide runs," Carina said winking. "Sarah, your boyfriend is taking his new employee to lunch." Sarah looked at her a minute.

"Carina, I'll say this once, if anything happens and Chuck has to talk to HR about being sexually harassed, you'll wish all I do is fire you," Sarah said. Carina started to open her mouth to say that she and Chuck actually worked for her, but she didn't. Instead, she nodded. The two took off and Sarah glanced over at the Buy More where she thought maybe it was time to smooth some things over and take someone out to lunch herself.

She walked over to the Buy More, and went inside. She stopped at the doorway. She looked at the nerd herd desk he used to inhabit, but he wasn't there anymore, he had moved on, to better things, with her. She looked around and saw who she was looking for. Bryce caught her eye and moved toward her.

"Help you find anything ma'am, or did you already see what you need?" Bryce asked as smoothly as she could.

"Oh, I already see it, thanks," she said, and continued to walk past him. Bryce looked on in shock. She walked up to Morgan, who was looking at movies. "Morgan," she said gently trying not to scare him. He spun, saw her, and his face lit up. "I hear you're the man to go to for some sizzling shrimp," Sarah said. Morgan's eyes got wide. "I wondered if I could buy you lunch?" Morgan's face went from happy to upset like the snap of a finger.

"Sarah Walker, how could you," he began.

"Morgan," Sarah tried to interject.

"Look, I understand, the hormones, the beard, sometimes you just can't control yourself," Morgan began. Sarah was so shocked she couldn't stop him. "But, Sarah, he's my friend, not just my friend, but I'm the Chewie to his Han."

"That's Star Trek, right?" Sarah asked.

"I know you do that jokingly," Morgan replied.

"So, no?"

"Funny," he said. "I get it, your wants, your needs," he said, never seeing the look of horror on her face. "But I can't hurt Chuck. I mean it's been a while since Jill," his eyes got wide. "Is it that bad?" Sarah shut her eyes trying to figure out how to process that question. "I can get him some books and videos how to be better," he mumbled, more to himself than Sarah.

"Oh, God, Morgan," Sarah began.

"See, he should be making you do that, not me," Morgan continued. Sarah shuddered. "The three of us can sit and talk, and mwphmh." Sarah had covered his mouth.

"I feel NOTHING for you or the beard, no offense," Sarah said. Morgan nodded, hand still covering his mouth. "I need your help with Chuck, not in THAT way, and I wanted to take you to lunch to see if you could give me some tips, since, well, you know, you're his best friend." Morgan's eyes lit up.

"I mean it will take a little more than my lunch time," Morgan began.

"Big Mike!" Sarah yelled seeing him. Big Mike stopped in his tracks. "I'm taking Morgan for a while." Big Mike nodded and went back to what he was doing. "We'll bring back some donuts and you'll be golden," she said to Morgan.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah moaned. Morgan was right, or it was the hormones, or both, but sizzling shrimp was so undervalued.

"Right?" Morgan asked, his eyes lighting up. All Sarah could do was nod and chew. "So if the problem isn't Chuck with the sex," he began. Sarah choked on her food with those words. He reached over and tried to pat her back, but he just couldn't reach. She waved him off. "I'm guessing the problem is Bryce." She dropped her utensil, and just stared at her plate. "I mean it's his baby, and now he's dead, and his twin brother who I've never heard of before, nor has anyone else, is suddenly at the Buy More. Plus I know you work in the government, John Casey has a jaw of granite, and Carina and her long legs are always over at the Buy More and not to see me, which I really can't figure out what else I need to do for her to notice me."

"What are you trying to say, Morgan?" Sarah asked.

"She's in to me," Morgan said like she had lost her mind.

"Not about Carina, about Bryce."

"Bruce is really Bryce," Morgan said nonchalantly. "And I'll go one step further, that whole cover was very comic booky, so I'm guessing Chuck came up with the idea." Sarah put her head in her hands. "No one else has any clue if that's what you're worried about, and he's a big enough of a jerk, Bryce that is, that he makes a perfect ass man." Sarah groaned. "My only question, did Chuck offer to step out of the way for you two to get back together or did you tell him to not even suggest it."

"No," she said sounding tired. She looked at Morgan, who had a look of understanding on his face. Of course he did, he was Morgan. Chuck's true best friend, the that was always there for him. He knew Chuck. "He offered, and I messed with him for a minute before I called him an idiot."

"He can be quite an idiot for someone so smart," Morgan replied with a knowing nod.

"This actually is good," Sarah admitted. "You knowing all of this helps, so now I can ask what I don't understand. Why does he keep trying to save Bryce?" Morgan studied her a minute.

"Do you remember in Return of the Jedi when Luke refused to kill Vader because he was his father?" Morgan asked.

"If I say yes would you know if I'm lying?" Sarah asked.

"No clue," Morgan admitted.

"Yes," Sarah replied. Morgan nodded

"So that scene perfectly illustrates what's happening here," Morgan said. Sarah made a mental note to go home and pay attention this time when Return of the Jedi was on. "See, Vader is Bryce, he's going to be a dad and Chuck wants him to have a chance, even though Bryce is picking the dark side over being a father." Sarah was beyond confused. "Plus, throw in the whole his father left him, and Chuck never wants to see a child go through that, Chuck will do anything to save Bryce from himself and the dark side. Get it?"

"No," Sarah said. Morgan sighed.

"Chuck will do anything for those he loves," Morgan explained.

"Chuck loves Bryce?" Sarah asked.

"Not like you, but like a friend, but yeah," Morgan replied.

"How? Bryce screwed him over, multiple times and Chuck is angry at him, he might even hate him, although if Chuck does hate Bryce it is the weirdest hate I've ever seen."

"Chuck has a lot of experience being angry with those he loves," Morgan said gently. "Chuck's angry at his mother, his father, Jill, Bryce, Stanford, and Harry Tang…although he doesn't love Harry Tang," Morgan said, realizing he was spiraling. Sarah had to agree with the entire assessment. "What I'm saying is, someone could walk in tomorrow with a gun to Harry Tang's head and Chuck would try and save him."

"He would, wouldn't he," Sarah admitted.

"That's why we love him," Morgan said. "Welcome to the club, Sarah Walker." Morgan raised his glass of soda. "The we love Chuck Bartowski and we're fortunate enough that he loves us as well." Sarah smile and toasted with Morgan. She had never met anyone like Morgan or Chuck before, and she was thankful that she now had.

 **-ooooo-**

"When I said we could do or talk about anything, this really wasn't what I expected, Curls," Carina said. Chuck turned to her slowly.

"You don't think Sarah would think…" he trailed off, scared to finish that sentence.

"No, she'd understand actually," Carina said. "Truth be told, maybe a little relieved." Chuck looked surprised. "Us getting along, having some type of relationship," she paused, frowned, and continued. "Some type of NON-sexual relationship that is."

"Really?" Chuck asked, surprised. "I mean, I've obviously never lived the life you two have, but you two have an odd friendship." Carina shrugged.

"When you've both been through the thunderdome you recognize things in each other, and can comfort the other," Carina said softly. "Sometimes the only comfort you need is just knowing someone else knows what you're going through."

"You both made it, you both got through it, and you're both on the other side?" Chuck said. Carina nodded.

"Maybe we're not both all the way though it, but that's pretty close," Carina said. "Damn, Curls, you're getting deep today. So, why are we here?"

"This," Chuck said, picking up a black maternity tee shirt with the words My Nerd Game is Strong on the front.

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"I really want to get it, for Sarah, you know because she's got the nerd, but can I?" Chuck asked. Carina stared at him. "It's not my kid, she's pregnant with, and that's what this shirt is suggesting." Carina began to laugh. She burst into laughter and couldn't stop. She fell against him, and he had to hold her up she laughed so hard. She finally calmed down.

"Chuck Bartowski," she said, shaking her head. "Do you love that little girl that's not yet born?"

"Yeah, I do," Chuck admitted.

"Are you going to be there for her?"

"Yeah, you know I am."

"I know you are, or I'm going to kick your ass," Carina promised. "And I know she's going to marry you." Chuck shrugged.

"She loves me, everything else is icing on the cake, I got the greatest prize ever, Carina," he said with a smile covering his face. "The woman I love, loves me. What else could I ask for?"

"Her hand in marriage," Carina said dramatically with her hand against her forehead. He gave her a friendly shove. She grabbed the shirt and looked at it and then at him. "Yeah, her nerd game is strong, she snagged you."

"Carina Miller, are you saying I'm a catch?" Chuck asked.

"See, you can't say that to me and me not mess with you back," Carina retorted.

"I withdraw the question," Chuck said quickly and took the shirt up front to pay for it as Carina followed, laughing.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck opened the door to the apartment and started to give out his normal greeting when he heard very familiar noises. His eyes grew wide as he walked into the living room. There on the couch was his girlfriend, watching Return of the Jedi. Not just watching, but studying. He made a fist and bit his first finger trying to calm his excitement, but it wasn't working.

"Uh, Sarah," Chuck began.

"Shh," she said. The Emperor stood over Luke. "Now young Skywalker. You. Will. Die." She paused it and looked at Chuck.

"You've not Han, you're Luke, and Bryce is Darth Vader," Sarah said. Chuck gave her a look. "And the Emperor, he's….he's…life!" she said, her face lighting up. "And no matter how bad it gets you'll still do anything for him. You'd die for him." She paused. "I'm wrong, Bryce isn't Darth Vader, everyone you love is Darth Vader." Sarah looked up at him. "Ellie, Awesome, Morgan."

"You," Chuck said softly.

"Me," she agreed, nodding. "You need someone to protect you from doing something stupid."

"I wouldn't call everything I do stupid," Chuck responded. "I mean sure, there's several things, but not everything."

"No, not stupid," she said. She closed her eyes. "You'd give it all for someone you love, or even for someone you don't love, because you couldn't stay out of Castle because Bryce was in trouble, you can't help but help someone who needs it."

"If you saw a little girl about to get run over," Chuck began.

"I'd save her," Sarah said softly, and the look on her face said she was thinking about something. Chuck suspected it was something in her past. She had gotten looks on her face before when discussing the past, or things that reminded her of it. But he had no idea what this would be because he had read the entire file, and there was nothing in there about children, or little girls, or Return of the Jedi.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"What's what," she said, giving him a look. "Just thinking about how lucky I am."

"Ummm, no," Chuck said, shaking his head. "That was not a look that was thinking about how lucky you are." Sarah looked away.

"It was my last mission," Sarah said softly.

"The one where you destroyed the package?" Chuck said.

"Yeah," Sarah replied, and then turned to look at him. "Chuck I want to tell you, I do, but if I tell you, then you'll know and that will put people in danger. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just…" Chuck put his hand on her shoulder.

"I get it," he said, with a soft smile, but it really didn't reach his face. She knew this disappointed him, hurt him, but this was too big. He would never purposefully give away the information, but what he didn't know he couldn't tell. "Hey, this is for you," he said, handing her the bag, and headed off toward the bed room. She opened the bag and pulled out the shirt, melting. He had finally gotten to a place where he was comfortable enough to buy her something like this. Something that said he was hers, and then she went and told him she couldn't tell him. She took a deep breath and went into the bedroom. She walked in, sat on the bed, while he was looking for clothes for the night.

"I need to tell you the story about a baby girl, her name is Molly," Sarah said, tears coming out of her eyes. Chuck turned, slowly. "She was my last mission."

 **-ooooo-**

It was some time later that Chuck thought Sarah had drifted off to sleep. Chuck's shirt was beginning to dry where Sarah had cried as she told the story of Molly, that was now kind of her sister, living with her mom. He was slowly rubbing her back, staring up at the ceiling. How could the US Government have done all of the things it had done to her and let like Ryker use her? Chuck really wanted to go find this Langston Graham and punch him in the throat. Not that Chuck would punch him, because if Graham was a member of the CIA there was every chance he was a much better physical specimen than Chuck, and Chuck really hated violence, but the things they did to Sarah made him consider it.

"Hate leads to the dark side," Sarah mumbled from under his hand. He froze his stroking off her back.

"First you watch Return of the Jedi, now you start quoting it to me," Chuck said. "You're working way to hard if you're trying to get into my pants." Sarah laughed.

"No, I had lunch with Morgan today," Sarah began. "We had sizzling shrimp."

"Huh, and I thought you didn't want to get married," Chuck said. She lifted up and put her chin on the back of her hand that was on his chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think by the arcane Morgan laws, if you take him out for lunch and get him sizzling shrimp you are married," Chuck said. "I don't make the Morgan rules, Baby," he said shrugging. She chuckled.

"It doesn't apply when you're taking them out asking for help with his best friend," Sarah retorted.

"Please tell me he thought you were actually asking him out," Chuck said, grinning.

"How'd you know?" Sarah asked.

"That beard has given him an insane amount of confidence over the years," Chuck said. "It's mostly aimed at Ellie, but sometimes it hits innocent bystanders by mistake."

"Well, he did, and he went on for some time, but he told me you were like Luke and Bryce was Vader, and I didn't understand any of that until I came home and watched it," Sarah replied.

"Again," Chuck said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "We've watched it twice."

"It's been on twice, I was otherwise occupied," Sarah said haughtily. Chuck gave a low growl and grinned. She bounced a shoulder. "The force was with me." He burst out laughing. "But, you are a Jedi Knight." He grinned at her.

"Really, I'm a Jedi Knight?" Chuck asked, grinning. "You saved a little girl, you went against your corrupt superior and hid her. Sarah Walker, you are a Jedi Knight, and you are my only hope."

"That's Star Wars, right?" She asked. A low growl came from Chuck and she giggled. "Chuck is that a light saber in your pocket?" She squealed as he wrapped her back up in his arms and kissed her.

 **-ooooo-**

They pulled up in front of the house, and Chuck looked very nervous. For that matter, Sarah did to.

"Sarah are you sure about this?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded.

"I read Carina in, she's part of the safety protocol now for my mom," Sarah said.

"I mean I get why you wouldn't want to visit, to keep your mom and sister secure," Chuck replied, sounding nervous. Sarah grinned at him.

"Chuck Bartwoski, are you scared of meeting my mother?" Sarah asked.

"Look, this may surprise you, but there was exactly one person before you that I was in enough of a relationship with to meet their parents, and that didn't work out so well," Chuck replied.

"Well, good news, I've already slept with Bryce and now I'm with you," she said. Chuck gave her a very flat look. "Too soon?" The look didn't change. "Too soon," she confirmed. "Chuck, I'm with you. I don't care what my mom thinks of you, but I know she's going to love you."

"How can you know?" Chuck asked.

"Uh, you are with me, while I'm pregnant with someone else's kid, that's kinda a big deal," Sarah explained, her hand gently caressing his face. "Chuck, I love you, and she's gonna see that."

"If you say so," Chuck replied. They got out of the car, and walked up to the front door. Sarah rang the doorbell. Chuck stood there nervously as the door opened. The lady Chuck could only assume was Emma stood there holding a little girl in her arms. Chuck quickly saw the look on her face as she saw Sarah, the obvious pregnancy, and then the glance at him. Chuck gave a wave.

"Hi," she said, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, Bryce," Emma said. Chuck winced and so did Sarah.

"Mom, this is Chuck," Sarah said. Emma gave her a look. "Bryce and I are…actually we really never were."

"So this is your doing?" Emma asked Chuck. Chuck gulped.

"No, this is Bryce's doing, but Chuck is helping me," Sarah said. Chuck saw Emma's expression change and then she glanced to her daughter. "He actually knew Bryce, and Bryce was a jerk to him, just like he ended up being to me."

"Told you," Emma muttered. She stepped out of the way, a smile on her face for Chuck. "Please, come in." Chuck walked past and entered the home. As Sarah did, he heard Emma mutter, "I assume everything is okay?" He didn't hear an answer but felt a bit of ease of the tension in the room, so he assumed Sarah had confirmed everything was okay. Chuck was standing in the living room. "Please have a seat." Chuck sat, and Emma seemed to make a decision. "I hate to do this, but since you're about to help raise one, and I really need to speak to my daughter in private, do you mind watching Molly?" Emma placed Molly in Chuck's arms before he had a chance to say anything. He wondered if his eyes got as big as Sarah's.

"I would be glad to," he said to Emma. He turned to Molly. "Hey gorgeous," he said. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck.

"She never likes anyone," Emma said, stunned.

"Chuck has that effect on people," Sarah said softly. Emma turned to Sarah, her eyes turned soft.

"We really need to talk," Emma said, nearly dragging Sarah away. Chuck turned to Molly.

"So, you're gonna have a niece in a few months, and that will make you and aunt," Chuck said to the grinning toddler. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yep," Molly said. Chuck nodded his head at her.

"You know they're in there talking about me, right?"

"Yep," Molly said, and snuggled into his lap. Chuck smiled, and ran his hand through her hair as she shut her eyes.

 **-ooooo-**

Sarah came out of the back bedroom behind her mother. She was a bit exhausted, but it was a good exhausted. Sarah told her mom everything. She blamed it on Chuck. Since he came into her life it was like she had verbal diarrhea. Emma was absolutely excited and asked if she was going to get married. She had rolled her eyes and Emma had scolded her for it, but Sarah could see in Emma's eyes and on her face, she didn't mean it. Emma was happy. Sarah realized she hadn't worn her "spy mask" the entire time, and Emma had probably seen all the happiness in her when talking about Chuck. She nearly crashed into her mother at the entrance to the living room she was so lost in her thoughts.

"I think you picked a good one, Sarah," Emma said. Chuck was there, Molly asleep in his lap and he just looked so at peace. Something inside Sarah fluttered, jumped, and was just happy. Happy in a way she didn't know she could be happy. Chuck was integrating into her family the same way she was into his. He was real, this was real, and for the first time since she was sixteen, and had met Langston Graham, she began to believe she could have everything she wanted.

"I know I did, Mom," she said. Emma put an arm around her. She had found home, all because of Chuck Bartowski.

* * *

A/N: Steampunk . Chuckster and I got to talking/watching vs The Suitcase and I saw where Morgan was talking about things and he figured out how everyone was CIA. Inspiration. Maybe I made him too observant, but I have to wonder, if his best friend was moving in with Sarah, would he have straightened up? Maybe I'm off, I don't know, but man that was fun to write. BTW that 2 min scene in the hotel room closet is GOLD. If you haven't seen it in a while, watch it. Yvonne's almost eyeroll and sarcasm is amazing! Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Til next time!

DC


	14. Ch 14, We're Having A Baby

A/N: This chapter moves in time quite a bit. I'm giving you little tidbits and snippets before we get to the main event. Some of you have been saying something for a bit, and well...you might be right. I give you Reassigned, Ch 14 We're Having a Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I'm not gonna lie, it's kinda cool to register for stuff at stores for a baby registrary.

* * *

Chuck snuck down the aisle holding the gun, trying to avoid the enemy. He knew he was spotted at the noise he heard. He dropped down low to try and sneak past his prey, who was looking around, but could not find him. He raised up right in front of the set of eyes that held surprise, and then both Chuck and his adversary broke out into matching grins.

"Chuck," the quiet but intense voice made his head jerk around to his pregnant girlfriend. "Will you stop it," she said, trying to sound exasperated, but couldn't. She walked over and pulled the gun from his hand. "This is not a toy."

"No, it's a scanning gun to load what items we want for the baby onto the baby registry," Chuck replied. Sarah stared at him. "I should probably shut up now."

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to sound a little scolding. She was sure the grin gave her away. She pressed on before he could answer. "Playing with a baby?"

"Practicing," he replied shrugging. The new mother shook her head at the two of them. She had been an old classmate of Chuck's and he had taken to her eighteen-month-old quickly. Sarah dropped her voice.

"I need you to quit doing that because it's doing things to me, and we don't want to be thrown out of this store, if you know what I mean," she said, trying not to grin. Chuck didn't even try to stop the grin on his face. "That is not helping," she said.

"Wasn't really trying to help," he said shrugging. She pulled him over to the bottles, trying to get her mind on business. "Sooo, have you decided on breast feeding, because that might affect the type of bottles we buy, and the nipples." She gave him a look. "For the bottles, woman!" She chuckled. "See, we have regular bottles then we have bottles that have no bottom and you take these plastic thingys. Some say this is better for the baby and in a way easier because you don't have to wash the bottle." Sarah looked at everything, and then turned to Chuck.

"I had no idea," she said. Chuck missed the look on her face because he had moved onto the next problem.

"Then there's diapers, you can do disposable, or cloth, but then you have to wash the cloth, but you're always having to buy the disposable diapers, quite similar to formula," he explained. Sarah's eyes were huge. Finally, Chuck noticed. "Hey, we've got time."

"I should know this stuff," Sarah said, starting to freak out. "What kind of mom am I gonna be?"

"One who loves her daughter, who is human, and once she figures everything out, will wonder why she ever freaked out in the middle of the store trying to make decision on diapers and bottles," Chuck said, his arm around her. She buried her face in his shoulder. "You know what," he said, gently taking the gun. "Let's register everything and we can return what we decide what we don't want. Besides, I hear the cloth diapers make great burp cloths."

"Mom," Sarah said, looking at him. Chuck was confused. "Mom can help us."

"Yeah, she's raised you and Molly," Chuck said. "We can do this." Sarah nodded, not believing it at all.

 **-ooooo-**

The weeks rolled on by. Morgan took it upon himself to get Chuck and Sarah his and her massages for Valentine's Day. Luckily Carina intercepted Morgan told him to stay out of it, and only called him Martin twice. Chuck noticed Bryce becoming more and more erratic, to the point he began to wonder if something from the Intersect was affecting him. He would have worried more about Bryce, but Chuck was too exhausted. He was painting the baby's room, because Sarah couldn't be around the paint fumes. He and her had put together a crib, found a dresser they liked, and decorated the entire room. Chuck had got Sarah to agree on one wall being from Star Wars, Tatooine, with it's double suns. Sarah had wanted him to put up the I am a Jedi Like my Father Before Me, stickers, but Chuck had said no, that was something he just wasn't comfortable with. A Star Wars mobile was over the crib, they had a pack and play to sit up in the living room, a Emma suggestion. Sarah was happy as she could remember being, and terrified as she could remember being.

Carina had kept close tabs on her, and one day while Bryce was at the Buy More, had asked Sarah to go over to Lou's. She told her she needed to work on some things with Chuck, and Carina knew Sarah could take care of herself. Sarah gave Carina a thankful smile. While Chuck meant well, he did overdo it on worrying at times. As soon as Sarah left, Carina spun on Chuck.

"We have a problem," Carina said.

"What, I put the rocking chair in the room so she can rock the baby," Chuck said. Carina shook her head.

"Chuck, listen, I offered for her to file her papers so as soon as she has the child she could go off the active roster list," Carina said. "She said she was still thinking about it." Chuck frowned.

"So, she could be called out into the field?" Chuck asked.

"Theoretically," Carina said. "It's the last step of being a spy. What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do? Why is this on me?"

"Because she was done, and now she's not," Carina said. Chuck shook his head.

"Carina, she thought she was done," Chuck said. "She could have filed that paperwork at any time, right?" Carina nodded. Chuck spread his hands. "It's the end, right?"

"She could always apply for reinstatement," Carina said.

"With a baby?" Chuck asked. Carina scratched her head.

"I mean, I think they'd take her back," Carina said, but sounded unsure. "Why, Chuck?"

"Because it's the only stable thing in her life," Chuck answered.

"Chuck if it was just you and her, I'd be all for her staying on full time, hell I'd drive her crazy about it, but Chuck, there's a kid," Carina said. "There's a kid," she said softly.

"She knows that," Chuck replied. "It's easy to say you're done, it's easy to think you're done, but to walk completely away?" He paused. "I think it's harder than you or I can understand, especially given everything she's been through. It's quite a leap of faith."

"You don't seem too upset," Carina said.

"She always said if they tried to get her to do something she didn't want to, she'd resign immediately," Chuck replied. "All I can do is take her at her word."

"But she says she's done, and she hasn't quit," Carina said.

"But she hasn't taken an assignment," Chuck countered. Carina started to say something. "Carina it scares the hell out of me, okay, but if I tell her to quit, then who am I? It's her life. She has to want this, and everything she has done shows me she does. This, this is her holding on to something, and until she's ready, she doesn't have to. If push comes to shove I hope she'd pick me."

"No, Chuck," Carina said, shaking her head. "You hope she resigns before she's forced to choose so you know she picked you, not because she was forced to choose the lesser of two evils." Chuck nodded.

"I need some air," he said, and left. Carina watched him go, and glanced up at the camera. The door slid open a minute later, and a teary Sarah Walker came downstairs and stood in front of Carina. She reached across from her and picked up a pen.

"Now can I sign the papers taking me off the active roster?" Sarah asked. Carina nodded. "How many more times do you have to test him?" Carina spun on her.

"He's going to be the father to my Godspy daughter and the husband to my best friend, I had to be sure," Carina snapped.

"We aren't married," Sarah snapped back.

"Then ask him," Carina said softly.

"I can't, he said after the baby was born," Sarah replied, a sadness on her face. Carina gently gripped Sarah's upper arms.

"Blondie, he loves you, you love him, and he thought you didn't want to make a decision because of hormones," Carina said.

"Carina, we all know that hormones thing was bunk," Sarah said. Carina smiled. "What?"

"At least you're finally admitting it," she said.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck had been quiet most of the evening, and when Sarah came over to sit with him on the couch holding two flutes of some type of bubbly drink he gave her a surprised look.

"Wonder if you'd like to make a toast with me?" she asked, grinning. "I got us some sparkling cider."

"What are we celebrating?" Chuck asked.

"Me submitting the last piece of paperwork," Sarah said. "As of right now, I am no longer an agent. I would have to reapply to become one again."

"You did?" Chuck asked, shock on his face.

"Mmhmm," she hummed. "I'm still an analyst, and I can teach, but I'm permanently stationed here until I resign."

"Have any long term plans?" Chuck asked.

"Sounds like you're fishing there, Sweetie," Sarah said, winking. Chuck leaned over and gave her the lightest kiss on the lips.

"Of course, I'm fishing," he replied, making her laugh.

"Yes, I plan on raising my little girl right here, with the best guy I've ever met," she replied.

"Oh yeah, have I met him?"

"Yeah, he's the one that won my heart," she said, smirking. Chuck looked around like he was about to tell a secret. She couldn't help herself and looked with him.

"I thought I won your heart," he said softly. She looked around like he was, making him grin.

"YOU DID!" she said as loud as she could. "And you deserve a prize. But not on the couch, I mean I could, but not pregnant like this." She stood up and looked down at him.

"Thank you," he said, with a look in his eyes she could only call love and adoration.

"Anytime, Chuck," she said shyly. "Anytime."

 **-ooooo-**

It was the beginning of April, and Chuck and Sarah had gone for a check-up. Per the usual afterwards, Chuck had a job he had to rush off too, and the three women had lunch together. After the waiter left Sarah gave Debbie a look.

"You know, you can just order whatever you want and I won't judge," Sarah began. "You don't have to keep telling the waiter I'm eating for two."

"Sarah, your baby has an appetite of buffalo chicken wings like I've never seen," Ellie said. "We have to order that much so we can have any." Sarah shrugged and all three laughed.

"What was up with you today?" Debbie asked. Sarah tried to look like she didn't know what Debbie was talking about but looked a little embarrassed.

"It wasn't my fault," Sarah began, and looked away, a slight blush covering her.

"What happened?" Ellie asked.

"Miss, I'm-afraid-I-won't-connect-with-my-baby, over here, got caught up," Debbie replied grinning.

"It's not my fault," Sarah insisted. "It was the baby's fault," she insisted knowing how insane that sounded. "And the mother's." Ellie looked confused. "The baby was what, 4, 5 months old?" Sarah asked. Debbie nodded, grinning. She leaned in and said in a very serious voice, "The baby's leg was hanging over the edge of the carseat thing." Ellie shook her head, fighting a smile.

"That mother should know better," Ellie said, trying to sound serious, but not crack up.

"Right!" Sarah exclaimed, not even noticing the other two women trying to hold it together. "That little chubby leg, what was I supposed to do? So I went over and played with the leg. The mother encouraged me."

"I'm going to eat that little leg?" Debbie asked.

"No!" Ellie said.

"Umhmm," Debbie said. "What was worse, the mother was encouraging it!" Sarah tried to maintain dignity but she realized she was beginning to blush. Debbie shook her head. "I mean I get it, it's my fault, I should have two sections of the waiting room, but, for the love of Pete, if that child could have understood the things being said she'd be terrified."

"What was the baby doing?" Sarah asked, in a challenging tone. Debbie held up her hands in surrender.

"She was laughing right along with you two, it was the sweetest, most disgusting thing I have seen in my life," Debbie said, laughing. The other two joined her in laughter. After a minute they sobered up.

"Okay, my brother isn't here and we haven talked since the classes. How bad was it?"

"Did he throw up?" Debbie asked, dying to know. All three women thought the world of Chuck, but they all knew he was a touch squeamish. Ellie was ready to step in and coach Sarah through if she had to, but Chuck had done well…sort of.

"Well," Sarah began, sitting down her fork and grinning. "He didn't throw up," she began.

 **-ooooo-**

It was a month later that Chuck and Sarah found themselves alone in Castle, when the door slammed open, causing the two to jump. "What the hell was that?!" Carina yelled as her, Casey, and Bryce entered Castle. Chuck kept his head down, but Sarah perked up, wondering what was going on.

"I'm the Intersect," Bryce began.

"You're a screw up," Carina replied.

"Hey, what happened?" Sarah asked.

"Keep your nose out of my damn business," Bryce spat. Suddenly Chuck was in front of him before anyone could react.

"Perhaps you ought to cool off," Chuck said as calm as he could.

"Perhaps you ought to not pick up my leftovers," Bryce retorted. Carina's and Sarah's eyes both got huge.

"I don't know what happened out there, but you need to leave," Chuck said. "Go cool off."

"How about you two get the hell out of my base," Bryce retorted.

"AGENT LARKIN!" Beckman yelled, making Bryce spin. "This has gone on long enough, as of right now, you are benched until we figure out what is wrong with you."

"Fine," Bryce said leaving. He stopped in front of Sarah. "You have to ruin everything."

"What did I do?" she asked.

"You, you had to get pregnant, and you had to ruin this operation," and with that he spun and left the room. Chuck was there in a flash.

"Hey, he's wrong," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, but Chuck, that thing in his head, it's doing something to him," Sarah said, holding on to him like her life depended on it.

"I know, Baby, we'll figure it out," he said. Carina watched the two and had an idea form in her head.

 **-ooooo-**

Carina walked into the Buy More and looked around. She knew Bryce was gone given what had happened and there was one person she had to find as soon as humanly possible. She started to stand on her tip toes and look around but knew that was useless. She felt the two rather than saw them.

"You boys really don't want to right now," she said, still looking for her target.

"You don't even know what I have to offer," Lester began.

"What do you have to offer?" Jeff asked. Lester turned to him.

"Jeffery, please, I know what I'm doing, why don't you go over there and leave us alone," Lester said.

"Over where?" Jeff asked.

"I see some partially chewed chewing gum on the underside of that table," Lester said, pointing. Jeff took off.

"He won't really…urk," Carina said watching Jeff put the gum in his mouth.

"So, we're alone," Lester began. Carina rolled her eyes. She slammed Lester against the nerd herd desk and pressed herself up against him.

"Look, I could play this game, but here's the thing, you can't handle all of this," Carina began, gesturing her hand up and down her body. Lester was gurgling his mind was so blown. "I really have no want to see a grown…" she paused and studied Lester. "Semi-grown man cry." She stepped over his legs to where she was straddling him. A strangled cry came out of him. "See." She bent down to his ear and whispered. "And I'm not stopping until I get everything I need, regardless of how many pills or whatever you have to do to keep up, do we understand each other?"

"Carina," she heard behind her, as she felt the arm gently try to pry her off of Lester. She turned and saw Morgan. Lester took that moment to slide to the floor, duck under her legs and crawl away until he was clear, jump up, and run out of the Buy more. "Great, I'll have to send Jeff after him."

"Sorry," Carina said. Morgan turned to her confused.

"Why, I said great," he said. Carina chuckled. She grabbed Morgan by the arm.

"Theater room, now," she said, dragging him.

"I'm kinda in a relationship," he said, being pulled inside.

"Cards on the table," she began.

"Okay, you are sexy as can be, and I understand the beard can be intimidating," he began.

"Wrong cards," Carina said.

"Oh," Morgan replied, disappointed. She reached over and stroked his beard, with a raised eyebrow. He got a goofy grin on his face. She pulled her hand away, but not before she winked at him.

"You approve, as the best friend, of Chuck and Sarah?" she asked. Morgan nodded. "As do I. I think we need to have a plan, because those two are being stupid, and fighting something that's there between them."

"Agreed, what did you have in mind?" he asked. Carina grinned.

 **-ooooo-**

"Woman troubles?" the guy asked that sat down in a bar next to Bryce.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Bryce replied. "Every time she shows up in my life trouble follows. I thought I was done with her, and then she shows up, pregnant with my kid, but she's with another guy. I figured she was with him to dump the kid off so we could be together but now she's choosing him over me?"

"Women," the guy scoffs. "There's been one causing problems in my life for a while."

"Yeah, what did she do?" Bryce asked.

"Took something that wasn't hers," the guy replied. "Decided she knew best and blew something I had been planning for a while." Bryce shook his head.

"Women," Bryce scoffed. He stuck his hand out. "Bryce Larkin."

"Kieran Ryker," the guy responded, shaking Bryce's hand and smiling. "Nice to meet you."

 **-ooooo-**

"What do you think you're doing here?" Carina asked. It was the middle of May, and Carina had told Sarah she was on maternity leave. Carina had given Sarah no choice in the matter.

"I AM BORED!" Sarah replied. "Chuck's out at a job, no one is around, and I will clean the apartment again if I'm left at home." Carina grinned. Nesting was currently in full affect and one of the reasons Carina had sent Sarah home was because she was cleaning up around Castle and it was driving Carina crazy. "Did I tell you what he did a few weeks ago?"

"No," Carina said, amused at her friend. Sarah lowered herself gently into a chair and had a far off dreamy look on her face. She was in her Chuck happy place. Carina gave her a bit and then decided if she went on much more she'd fall into a coma from all the icky gooey sweetness. "Hey, Blondie!" Sarah shook herself out of it.

"So the other day, Mom and I went shopping and Chuck offered to watch Molly while we were gone, and we may have got carried away with the time. We walked into the living room when we got back, and there he was lying on the couch, Molly on his chest, both of them looking so natural, so together, like a family, and Carina something inside of me….it ached. It ached like I didn't know it could ache. I apparently made a noise my mother had never heard out of me, because she started laughing."

"What are you waiting for?" Carina asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, acting dumb.

"When are you going to marry him?"

"Carina, he said after-"

"Don't give me that malarkey!" Carina retorted. Sarah's eyebrow raised. "Baby ears," Carina muttered. Sarah grinned. "Listen, you want to marry him, you love him, he loves you, what in the world do you need?"

"If I marry him, that's it," Sarah said softly.

"No more CIA, no more missions, no more of that life," Carina said. Sarah nodded. "You are scared." Sarah nodded again. Carina shook her head. "You two are both scared of the same damn thing." Sarah started to say something. "Don't start with the baby ears thing!" Sarah sat there, her eyes wide and a strange look on her face. "You both think the other is amazing and in some way out of your league, you both are afraid of being left, you both are afraid that someone better is going to come along that the other will chase after, and you both love each other so much that if you could feel and see how the other feels and sees in you, you'd understand how stupid it is you are feeling the way you are. WHAT!?" Sarah had been trying to get Carina's attention.

"My water just broke," Sarah said. Carina's eyes got huge. She grabbed her phone, scooped one arm around her friend and began to maneuver her to the stairs. "Chuck, get to the hospital, and call Ellie, this is not a drill." She paused and listened for a second. "BARTOWSKI! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!" There was silence for a second. "Good, she needs you, now hike up your big boy pants and let's go!" The two got up the stairs, out the office building, and over to the car. Carina got Sarah in the passenger side, ran to Sarah's car, grabbed her suitcase, and put it in the backseat of Carina's. She got in and they took off to the hospital. The two were in such a hurry to get out of there with everything they needed for the delivery, they didn't do their normal scan of the parking lot. Bryce sat in a car a few rows over. He put down his binoculars, picked up a phone, and made a call.

"Kieran, I know where Sarah's gonna be for the next little bit," he said into the phone.

* * *

A/N: DAVID! YOU DIDN'T! Yeah, I did. The past several chapters it was like you all knew something was coming….enter something.

I'm pretty certain there's no such thing as resigning from the active roster list. I just didn't know any other way to do what I felt needed done there. (I'm also pretty sure there's no Intersect, but who knows). Somewhere Carina became the hero of this story and I am so okay with that. I truly believe Carina always wanted the best for Sarah, it's just what Carina thought was best for her, if that makes sense. If that last scene sounds a hair familiar, Kiera inspired me a little. If you aren't reading May Your Walls Know Joy by halfachance, GO, NOW! Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Til next time!

DC


	15. Ch 15, Mr and Mrs Bartowski

A/N: DAVID HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THAT FIC LIKE THAT! That was pretty much every review, PM, tweet, tumblr, smoke signal, and sign language I have received. (seriously I was expecting a certain emoji from my beta reader) (Update she informed me the emoji she sent me was the cursing one…I'm too old to understand emojis) Hats off to Marc Vun Kannon for just about perfectly guessing half of the way this fic ends, and giving me an idea for the other half. This is going to get fluffy, and then it's not, but it will end with a bang. Hopefully an epic bang, nay LEGENDARY! I had planned for this to go awhile, but I'm not sure where to take it, so this chapter will be the last, but that doesn't mean I can't do a sequel down the road when I have the right story for this bunch. Besides some of you are wanting Chuck 2 point 0 pretty badly. (Note: Did you know you can't use a . in a title on the fan fic website?) I give you for the last time, Reassigned Ch 15, Mr and Mrs Bartowski

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I know not to look behind the curtain in the delivery room.

* * *

"Carina, I'm going to have a baby," Sarah said, her eyes wide in the passenger seat.

"Yep," Carina said cutting thought traffic like she was an expert Grand Theft Auto Vice City player.

"Carina, Chuck and I are going to have a baby," Sarah said.

"Yep, Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker are about to have a baby," Carina said. Sarah turned to her. Carina could feel the eyes staring at her, and she grinned. "When do you think you might get married? Four, five months? I mean it's a shame you're not married now, you could just pop Chuck's name on that birth certificate and no one would ever think a thing. Pretty sure the baby would be safe, and-"

"DAMN IT I WANT TO MARRY CHUCK BEFORE I HAVE OUR BABY!" Sarah screamed.

"That's the spirit, Walker!"

"NOT WALKER!" Sarah spat. "Bartowski," she said, a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, crap, she's gone nuts," Carina said. She pulled up her cellphone and dialed a preprogram number. "Operation Bridezilla is in a go!"

"You planned this?" Sarah asked.

"Blondie, I know you, I knew you'd never go through with this without being married if you could help it," Carina said. "Now, hold that little angel in there for a few more minutes until you can get married."

"Hope," Sarah said. Carina turned to look at her. "Our daughter's name is going to be Hope." She was quiet for a second. "It was Bryce's mom's name," she added softly.

"Of course it was," Carina muttered. She stepped on the gas and hoped Martin was up to the challenge. Martin wasn't, but Morgan Grimes, childhood best friend of one Chuck Bartowski was ready. He was a screw up of many things, but this, this would not be one of them. He pulled out a burner phone, sent a preprogramed call to another phone, gathered his bag he had prepared for such an occasion and rushed to the hospital, even as Big Mike yelled at him about where he was going. He was stopped by Jeffster.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"Chuck's getting married and having a baby," Morgan explained.

"Chuck's pregnant?" Jeff asked.

"His girlfriend," Lester explained.

"Ellie?" Jeff asked.

"That's his sister, Jeff," Morgan said. Jeff shrugged. Morgan pushed his feelings down about Ellie, he had to get away from these two ASAP. "There's going to be a wedding and a baby delivered." Lester's eyes got big, thinking this could be the gig giving them the break they needed.

"Jeffster," Lester said, reverently. Morgan slipped away in the confusion while the other two scurried to Jeff's van.

Across town, Chuck started to get into his van when a Crown Vic screeched to a stop beside him. Chuck jumped, frightened.

"Get in the car, Numbnuts, you're getting married and having a kid," Casey said.

"I'm getting married?" Chuck asked. "I'm kinda dating someone, and I need to get to the hospital. Sarah's having a baby, Carina just called."

"And she wants to get married before she has the kid, now come on," Casey growled. Chuck was stunned.

"She wants to marry me?" Chuck said.

"Christ," Casey muttered. He got out, went around, opened the passenger side door, stuffed Chuck in, shut the door, ran around, jumped in, and took off. "Snap out of it, Bartowski."

"I haven't even proposed," Chuck said, sweating.

"Huh," Casey grunt laughed. "In case you missed it, I'm pretty sure she told you you're getting married. Do you want to make the very pregnant ex-CIA agent angry?" Chuck shook his head, a little scared. "Smart."

"But I had a plan, and I was gonna use balloons, and a horse drawn carriage and-"

"MAN UP, BARTOWSKI!" Casey yelled. "You're about to be a father, that kid needs a dad, now are you gonna lay there sniveling, or are you going to be the father, man, and husband, Walker needs?"

"Bartowski," Chuck said. Casey turned to him. Chuck looked over at Casey. "She's going to be Sarah Bartowski." Casey clapped him on the back.

"That's the spirit, Bartowski," Casey said. They slid into a parking spot at the hospital and Chuck ran inside. Casey started to follow, but felt something. He turned, looked around, grunted, and headed in.

"That was close," Ryker said to Bryce. "Any ideas?"

"Let her have the kid, wait until they get ready to send her home, create a distraction across town, forcing Casey and Carina over there, we setup for them at the apartment they're sharing, and boom, get the kid," Bryce said. He wiped at his nose, and his hand came away with blood.

"You okay?" Ryker asked. Bryce nodded.

"Banged my nose on the binoculars earlier," Bryce lied. The headaches were getting worse, the irritability was increasing, the anger, the pain, it was all getting worse, but Bryce would get even. He would show all of them how important he was to the world, and then he would be back where he belonged, on top. Inside, Chuck was hurried to the delivery rooms. He entered Sarah's, ran over and took her hand.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I have to ask you something really, really important," Sarah said.

"Yes," Chuck replied.

"Chuck, will you marry me?" she asked. "Eight months ago I moved here, and you were so kind, and you made me realize there was more to life than being a spy. I kept saying I would quit if things didn't go the way I wanted them to, but I kept putting it off, and putting it off and then Carina wouldn't let me quit."

"Wait, what?" Chuck asked.

"Long story, she wanted to make sure you were perfect for me," Sarah explained. "Truth be told, she knew we were meant to be together before I ever did. Chuck I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to help me raise our daughter, and that's what she'll be Chuck, our daughter. Maybe not your flesh and blood, but she's your daughter, just like your my Chuck and I'm your Sarah. So what do you say Chuck?" Chuck stared at her for a minute.

"I said yes like five minutes ago," Chuck said. Sarah stared at him. "I've been wanting to propose for months but I thought you wanted to wait until after Hope was born."

"I thought I did but I don't, I want you, I want us," Sarah said. She shook her head. "No, that's not true, I need you Chuck. I do. I need you in my life, forever, because Ellie is right, I can do this by myself, but you, you are a gift I need and damn it, I deserve it, and I want you in my life."

"I want you in mine," he said smiling. Sarah gritted her teeth. "Contraction?" She nodded. "I should get someone."

"You will get Morgan," she said, her teeth gritted.

"Sarah, are you sure?" he began.

"MORGAN!" she yelled as a contraction hit her. He fled to the door, ripped it open, and there stood everyone ear against it, listening in. "GET IN HERE!" she yelled. Casey grabbed Chuck by the shirt and dragged him along.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today," Morgan began.

"MORGAN CAN YOU SKIP TO THE HIGHLIGHTS?" Sarah yelled through another contraction.

"Move," Debbie said. Ellie went with her to help. "We should really-"

"I'm getting married," Sarah panted, a wild look in her eye.

"Doc, I promise she won't have it until after the ceremony," Carina said.

"That's really not," Debbie began, but Ellie laid her hand on Debbie's arm.

"Deb, for once, I'd bet on Sarah," Ellie said, making Debbie do a double take.

"Chuck, do you?" Morgan asked, fearing the look Sarah was giving him.

"I do," Chuck replied.

"Sarah-"

"I DO!" she yelled as another one hit.

"Then the power vested in me by the Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you married. You may have your baby," Morgan said, as he looked behind the curtain. He hit the ground, passed out from what he saw.

"Casey, get Martin," Carina said. Casey shook his head.

"I'm not going back there," Casey said.

"Oh, for the love of," Carina said, going to get Morgan. Her eyes got wide. "HOLY HELL!" she said, and fled the room, Casey hot on her tail.

"Ellie," Sarah barked. "Rings are in Morgan's pockets."

"You don't need yours right now," Ellie countered.

"Chuck does!" she said. Chuck nodded.

"Yes, yes I do need whatever my blushing bride says," Chuck said, a little scared for his life. Ellie went over, found the ring, tossed it to him, and he slid it on. Chuck showed Sarah the ring, and she grabbed his hand just as the contraction hit. Chuck's knee hit the ground, but he hung on. Some time later, after Chuck saying push, Sarah telling him she was pushing, Chuck telling her not to get mad at him, because it wasn't his fault, and Sarah telling him he was never touching her again, because what did he think she was, stupid, they heard a cry. Hope Faye Bartowski entered the world, with a bit of blonde hair and blue eyes, and lungs that were very well formed. Chuck held Sarah, who held her daughter, and when Hope grabbed Chuck's finger, all of Ellie's worries and concerns about this family unit drifted away. When Sarah insisted Chuck hold Hope, and Hope cooed in his arms, Ellie was so proud she thought her heart might burst.

 **-ooooo-**

"Carina, General called, we gotta go," Casey said, just as Sarah and Chuck were checking out.

"Really, I need to see my Godspy daughter home," Carina wined. Casey shook his head and left, muttering something about ladyfeelings. "Fine, I'll be by later though." She gently squeezed the fat on Hope's legs, made a squeaking sound, and left.

"You don't think," Chuck began.

"I'm really trying not to," Sarah admitted. "You ready Mr. Bartowski?" Chuck's smile lit up the room.

"Very much so, Mrs. Bartowski," he said.

"In a wheelchair," Ellie said, coming in with one. Sarah groaned, but got in, holding Hope, and smiling at her daughter. As they walked outside, Chuck watched Emma and Molly pull away heading back to Echo Park. Chuck saw a car pull off after them, and stared. He swore he saw Bryce driving, but he shook his head. Sarah got Hope loaded and then herself, and Chuck pulled away, thinking about what he saw. "Chuck, what's bothering you?" Ellie asked from the backseat.

"It was just weird," Chuck said. "I watched Emma and Molly pull away, and I swore the car that left after them had Bryce driving it." Sarah turned toward him, her face pale. Chuck didn't notice. "We haven't seen him for a bit, he went a little squirrely."

"That's not a medical term," Ellie replied, laughing.

"Was he by himself?" Sarah asked in a quiet voice. Chuck looked over at her.

"No," he replied. Sarah pulled out her phone, found what she was looking for and showed it to him. "Hey, that's the guy that was with him." She leapt out of the seat, across the console, and past him. She hip checked him over, grabbing the steering wheel.

"Sweetie, I'm going to need you to get to the passenger seat, now," she said. Chuck recognized that voice. It was the Agent Sarah Walker, don't start something, there won't be nothing, voice. It was about to get real, and Chuck as quickly as he could, maneuvered his way to the passenger seat.

"What are you two doing?" Ellie asked, her eyes wide.

"Kieran Ryker is going after my sister, Molly," Sarah said. "Chuck, push that app on my phone. That's it. That's the warning to my mother, but it's probably too late, they're probably already in the apartment. When we get there, you three stay in here, do you understand."

"Isn't Hope a little young to be told to stay in the car?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head, taking everything in her not to roll her eyes.

"Stay in the car, Chuck," she said softly, but he knew how much she meant it. She gave him a kiss and ran off.

"She's something else," Ellie said. The door opened by Hope.

"She is isn't she," Bryce said, a gun pointed at her. "Don't move, Ellie, stay in the car," Bryce said. "Get the kid and let's go Chuck."

"Bryce," Chuck began. Bryce cocked the gun, and Chuck opened his door. Inside Sarah saw Ryker stealthily heading toward the kitchen and Sarah ran to attack him. She had just had a baby 48 hours earlier, so she wasn't in peak condition, that and Ryker had watched the shadow on the ground. He turned and hit her in the mouth, watching her drop to a knee.

"I told you I'd find her," Ryker said standing over Sarah, and suddenly she saw him hit the ground. Emma stood over Ryker, he was down, and she was holding an iron skillet. Sarah cleaned blood off of her busted lip, and suddenly she saw stars.

"SARAH!" she heard Chuck yell. She was disoriented and couldn't get her bearings. She had been struck in the back of the head with something, what, she wasn't sure. She got a glance of the gun Bryce was holding and she had a good idea she had just been pistol whipped.

"Don't move, Chuck," he said holding the gun at Emma. Molly was behind her, holding Emma's leg, crying. "You move, I'll kill her and then your girlfriend."

"Wife, you jackass," Sarah muttered. "I'm his wife."

"Congratulations," Bryce snarked. "Now give me the kid and we'll all be on our way."

"Bryce, don't do this," Sarah pleaded.

"Sarah," Bryce began.

"Bryce, don't do this," Chuck said, making Bryce spin towards him. He still kept the gun trained on Emma. "Dude, this is your daughter," he said, holding the baby in his arms. "Don't. I know something is wrong, and you're having issues, and I suspect it's the Intersect, but you are in there." Bryce stared at the child.

"What's her name?" Bryce asked quietly.

"Hope," Chuck said. "After your mother." Bryce froze as Ryker began to shake off the cobwebs. "Do you understand what he's going to do to her? What if it were Hope?" Bryce blinked his eyes. "Bryce, are you going to let him kill a child?"

"She always does something to screw me up," Bryce argued looking at Chuck.

"Bryce, Dude, if I say what you want to hear," he trailed off, and motioned at his nose. There was dried blood under Bryce's.

"vIt vIneH," Bryce said. There was pain in Chuck's eyes.

"Kávézó Mjelka," Chuck said softly. A flash hit Bryce, and then another. He shook it off, and seemed disoriented. He stared at Sarah.

"Come on, Larkin, get the kid and let's go," Ryker said rising to his feet. Bryce had locked eyes with Chuck. He saw Chuck's eyes pleading with him. Sarah tried to stand but she was too woozy and couldn't get past one knee. Bryce pulled the hammer back on the gun.

"Chuck, you'll take care of her?" he asked. Chuck nodded.

"Come on, Larkin!" Ryker yelled.

"What are you going to do with the kid?" Bryce asked. Ryker had a sick smile on his face.

"Make us rich," he replied. Bryce nodded and turned toward Sarah.

"Be a good mom to our daughter, like you were to Molly" he said, swung the gun to Ryker, and unloaded all the bullets in the magazine into Ryker. He was still pulling the trigger, the magazine empty when Carina and Casey burst in. Tears were in Bryce's eyes, and blood was starting to come out of his nose. Bryce slumped to the ground, and Casey went to check him. Hope and Molly were crying, but unharmed. Ellie burst in, having not followed directions, as normal, and began to survey the damage.

"Ellie, Sarah's been hit in the head!" Chuck yelled, rocking his daughter. Bryce seemed to lock eyes with Chuck one more time. "Bryce needs that thing out of him!" he hissed at Carina, who nodded.

"Thank you," Bryce muttered as Chuck and Carina spun to look at Bryce. Bryce gave a smile to Chuck, his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

 **-ooooo-**

 **Epilogue**

Five years later, Chuck pulled into the facility, parked the van and looked over at his wife.

"Ready?" he asked. She shook her head, and he gave her an understanding smile. He opened the door and went to the back door of the van on his side. Both side doors opened in concert as Chuck grabbed the five year old girl and Sarah grabbed the three year old boy. They walked up to the front of the facility, and were waived into the front gate. The nurse smiled.

"Chuck, Sarah, how are you?" Sally, the head nurse asked. "Ooohhh, and look at these two!" she said with a smile.

"How is he?" Chuck asked. She gave a sad smile.

"About the same as always," Sally answered. After the incident in the kitchen, Chuck had searched far and wide with Carina and Casey for Orion, and had finally found him. Orion, which happened to be Chuck's father, another story for another day, had figured out a way to remove the Intersect, but by that time, it was too late for Bryce. He was alive but his mind was gone. Bryce was technically dead, but everyone in the government run facility knew who he was. Chuck and Sarah insisted on being in charge of his well-being. Beckman made sure he was taken care of and was in a proper medical facility. The nurse led them to the table where Bryce was seated, staring at a chess board.

"Bryce," Sarah said. Bryce looked up at her and smiled.

"Wow, that's a cute boy you have there," Bryce replied. Chuck sat down across from him. Sarah always spoke to Bryce, but she never stayed long and used her son as an excuse to get away. Chuck understood. She always offered to do what he did with Bryce, but Chuck always took care of it, and she appreciated it so much. Hope crawled up in Chuck's lap.

"Bryce, buddy, this is Hope," Chuck introduced for the what must have been fiftieth time. Chuck had told Hope that Bryce had a brain injury and couldn't remember things. Chuck explained Bryce was injured making the most unselfish decision of his life. Bryce reached out his hand and Hope took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bryce said. "I'm afraid I don't know your father."

"His name is Chuck," Hope said. Bryce nodded.

"My mother's name was Hope," Bryce replied. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you, Mr. Bryce," Hope replied. Sarah said something about the toddler and took off. Chuck knew why. It was all he could to sit there himself. They talked for a few minutes and the nurse came by saying it was time for Bryce's nap. As Chuck and Hope left, Hope looked up at Chuck. "It's like he's family."

"He is, Honey, he is," Chuck replied.

 **-ooooo-**

"Dad, Mom called, she says Uncle Casey has agreed to be a pallbearer," Hope called.

"That's great, Sweetie," Chuck said, coming into the living room putting on his suit jacket. Bryce had died earlier in the week. His brain never recovered from the incident that happened years ago. He had been slowly declining the past several years. In the end it was mercy that he slipped away. "How do I look?"

"You look great, DAD," she said emphasizing it. Chuck gave her a funny look. The fifteen-year-old rolled her eyes. "We need to go."

"Yes, let's go," Chuck agreed as they hurried out to his car. Two or three times he started to say something and then stopped, not knowing what to say.

"I need to ask you something, but I want you not to freak out, because I love you, okay?" Hope said to Chuck. Chuck looked at his daughter. She was beautiful, as any child of Bryce's and Sarah's would be. Right at that second though, she sounded exactly like his wife.

"Okay," Chuck said.

"No spiraling, Dad," Hope said. Chuck grinned and nodded. "Did mom cheat on you with Uncle Bryce or did they break-up?" Chuck blinked a few times, processed what she said, and shook his head.

"Well, they broke up, given the choices you have given me," Chuck said. "Uh, how, uh,"

"OH COME ON, DAD!" Hope replied. "Mom's smart, Bryce is smart, and even though you're not my biological father you're smart. I can look at pictures and figure it out. I look nothing like you, which upsets me a little, because that curl would look good in this hair." Chuck laughed. "Dad," she said softly. "You are dad and you need to know that. You've always been there for me, and maybe I'm not biologically yours but you love me, and some of my friends can't say their dads loves them as much as you love me. I know you've been there since the beginning. I've seen pictures of you and Mom together." She took his hand and squeezed it. Chuck needed that. Ever since she was a little girl, she always calmed down when he squeezed her hand. So did Sarah now that he thought about it.

"We've been together since you were, well, I met her a few weeks after you were conceived," Chuck began.

"Okay, ew, you're still my dad and I don't want to hear that, ever," Hope said. "You have been trying to figure out how to tell me since he died, haven't you?" Chuck nodded. "Were you close?" Chuck chuckled.

"Hope…it's complicated," Chuck replied. "So, how long have you known?"

"I've suspected for a few years, and yes, I've figure out that I'm going to my 'dad's' funeral today, and while it's sad, I've never really known him and he's never really known me," Hope said. "And it's not his fault. He didn't reject me, and I always thought he smiled a little brighter every time I went and saw him." Chuck nodded.

"I like to think he did too, Sweetie," Chuck said. Hope sat there a second.

"Dad, is Mom okay?" Hope asked.

"I think so," Chuck said. "It hurts, it hurts me." He gave her a look. "I know I said it was complicated, but there was a time we were as close as brothers. I think what kills her is what you two could never have and she had to watch that, so it's hard." Hope nodded.

They reached the funeral home, and headed inside. Hope found her mom and made her way over to her.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked. Sarah looked at her for a second. A grin covered her face and she shook her head.

"You know don't you?" Sarah asked. Hope nodded. "I expect you have a lot of questions." Hope nodded.

"Two specific ones and a whole lot of other ones, but why Hope, and why did you always leave when we went and visited Bryce." She paused. "Is it okay I call him that?" Sarah smiled.

"I don't think Chuck would even blink an eye if you called Bryce dad, but you call him whatever makes you comfortable," Sarah began.

"I think Bryce is best," Hope said. Sarah nodded, stood there a moment, and thought how to put her feelings into words, still not a strong suit after all these years. "Mom, did you fall back in love with him?" Sarah barked a laugh and covered her face in embarrassment.

"No!" Sarah stressed. "There was this thing in him that made him act, well, crazy toward the end, it literally burnt his brain."

"The Intersect, Dad has told me that much," Hope said. Sarah grinned and nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me," she said, chuckling. "He thinks family should know everything. He's always wanted to tell you, but I was hesitant, because that machine took away you two ever having a relationship. When your fa-, Bryce and I broke up, he wasn't the best person, and to be honest, we were never in love."

"Mom, that's just scandalous," Hope said teasingly. Sarah rolled her eyes. "He is pretty though."

"He is, and he knew it," Sarah added. "But you know when I stress looks aren't everything?" Hope giggled. "So Bryce was about himself. He was your father's roommate in college and hurt him."

"Bryce hurt Dad?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, it's complicated," Sarah said.

"You two use that word a lot," Hope said. Sarah chuckled.

"Your aunt Ellie hates that word," Sarah replied, thinking back. "Bryce saved your life and it basically cost him his." Hope blinked. Sarah looked at his coffin. "He finally committed an unselfish act and all I ever wondered when I went and saw him was could you two have had a relationship? I'll never know. Was that the beginning of a change with him, or was it an outlier? Would his brain have been okay if we had found another way? No one knows, and yes, I have regrets, but certainly not about me and Bryce. I have regrets about you and Bryce and you two not being able to have a relationship. I love Chuck; he is the love of my life and always will be." Hope stood quietly for a moment.

"Love can make you change who you are," Hope said softly. Sarah turned and looked at her daughter, tears in her eyes.

"Then tell me something, why do you act like Chuck more than him?" Hope bounced a shoulder.

"Because Chuck is my dad," Hope said matter-of-factly. Sarah nodded, her arm around Hope.

"That he is, Sweetie, that he is."

The services began and carried on for a few hours. Afterwards after everyone left for the night and it was just the four of them at home and their son had gone to bed, Chuck, Sarah, and Hope sat down in the living room to talk.

"Mom, Dad, tell me the story of what happened," Hope said, and they did

* * *

Klingon translation: vIt vIneH means I want the truth.

A/N: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope we went out with the kind of finale that was worthy of the story. Many thanks to Marc Vun Kannon, Zettel, Angel Gurl0, Steampunk . Chuckster, PrimaryScavQueen, and of course, Grace. Each of these folks gave ideas, looked over drafts, and just helped this story move forward. For those asking, I'm not prepared to go forward with Chuck 2 point 0 just yet. I have some other things to finish, and I really need to figure out how that relationship is going to work. Some think I should have them back together…well, yesterday. But writing Shaw in charge of the Nerd Herd desk…well, that does sound like fun. I've got several still going, I hope you'll check them out.

I'm going to tell you, I really loved this one, not that I don't the others, but this one it had...something. I'm not sure what and I sure hope this ending did it justice.

Rest well, Chuck, Sarah, Hope, and Bartowski boy who's name I never could decide on. I have a feeling we might see you again one day. Hope you liked it, reviews and PMs are always welcomed…Til next time!

DC


End file.
